


Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians - Part III: The Last Empress

by jo_gill



Series: Harry Potter and the Protection of the Guardians [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada tiga wanita yang berasal dari satu keluarga yang bertugas untuk memantau alur waktu. Walaupun tugas mereka hanya untuk mengawasi, bukanlah ide yang baik jika ketiga wanita ini dicederai, apalagi dibunuh. </p><p>Pertemuan Harry dengan Shelby akan mengantar keduanya pergi ke berbagai tempat bersama para Penjaga.</p><p>=====================================</p><p>Part III ini sebenarnya hanyalah potongan dari part II. Itu sebabnya, jumlah chapter dalam part III sedikit, hanya berkisar 8-9 chapter. Namun karena idenya sedikit berbeda, maka bagian ini dipisah dari part II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> All Harry Potter names, characters, and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros and properties of Mrs Joanne Kathleen Rowling.
> 
> Joshua Waterby and all Guardian characters are belong to the writer.  
> Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint are belong to themselves.  
> Alectoria Stephane Leonardine Frohne belongs to Professor S Slytherin,  
> Alexandra Weinberg belongs to Mrs Severus Snape,  
> Andrea Eowyn belongs to Ambudaff,  
> Chellsie Belle Nicholson belongs to Natasha, and…  
> Haylie Egan belongs to Anna Elissa
> 
>  
> 
> PERHATIAN :  
> Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians III - The Last Empress hanyalah sebuah fan fiction yang dikombinasikan dengan tokoh cerita fiksi asli milik penulis. Bukan kisah dari J.K. Rowling yang diterjemahkan.
> 
> Setting diambil setelah tahun kelima Harry bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts pada masa-masa syuting Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, dan merupakan lanjutan dari Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians II – The Doom’s Day.
> 
>  
> 
> ===================================
> 
> This is an unfinished (yet) and unbeta'd work of mine

**B** UKANLAH menjadi hal yang umum bagi sekolah mana pun, termasuk bagi Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, untuk memulangkan murid-muridnya di tengah-tengah semester. Sudahseminggu berlalu semenjak Harry Potter dipulangkan ke keluarga Dursley di Privet Drive nomor empat. Hal itu dilakukan dalam keadaan terpaksa.

Saat itu terjadi kekacauan di mana-mana, baik di dunia Muggle maupun dunia penyihir. Selama belasan tahun lamanya para penyihir berada dalam ketakutan akan Lord Voldemort, Penyihir Hitam terkuat yang pernah ada. Kini ketakutan itu bertambah dengan munculnya Void dan Doom yang berasal dari dimensi lain.

Munculnya Void dan Doom di dimensi ini membawa petaka lain bagi manusia. Kekacauan, penderitaan, dan kehancuran seakan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Doom dan Void yang bersekutu bersama Voldemort mendapat perlawanan dari para Penjaga yang juga berasal dari dimensi lain. Mereka bermaksud untuk mengembalikan keduanya ke tempat asal mereka.

Sebelum Harry kembali ke keluarga Dursley minggu lalu, dia sempat menyaksikan sebuah pertarungan dahsyat yang terjadi antara Void yang disertai makhluk-makhluk kegelapan melawan para Penjaga. Pertarungan itu berakhir dengan tewasnya Void. Joshua, salah seorang Penjaga yang paling dekat dengan Harry membelah tubuh Void menjadi dua bagian dengan sebilah pedang yang bernama Seven Spirits. Pedang ini bukanlah pedang biasa dan sangat berbahaya bagi siapapun, termasuk untuk Josh sendiri karena kekuatannya yang sangat besar dan melebihi semua senjata yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Lain halnya dengan pedang biasa yang hanya membawa kerusakan, pedang ini juga mampu melakukan restorasi. Seven Spirits mengandung Holy—sumber dari semua elemen—tingkat tertinggi.

Josh pernah secara tidak sengaja mendemonstrasikan kekuatan pedang itu dengan membelah Hutan Terlarang menjadi dua. Karena tidak hati-hati, tenaganya tersedot habis dan membuatnya pingsan. Voldemort yang sempat bergabung dengan Void dan Doom serta memperoleh kekuatan yang luar biasa pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh pedang ini. Seven Spirits menghancurkan semua kekuatan sihir Voldemort yang dia peroleh dari Doom. Biasanya Holy sangat bertolak belakang dengan sihir dan selalu menghabisi setiap kekuatan sihir yang dia temui. Tetapi tidak untuk Voldemort. Hal ini sangat membingungkan, bahkan bagi para Penjaga.

Dalam waktu seminggu setelah pertempuran dahsyat antara Penjaga dengan Void, keadaan semakin bertambah parah. Seluruh dunia mengalami kekacauan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Di daerah tropis turun badai salju yang sangat hebat dan di Amerika terjadi hujan meteor yang memporak-porandakan semua bangunan di negara itu. Beberapa jenis makhluk sihir seperti naga dan Manticore lepas kendali dan masuk ke daerah pemukiman Muggle dan membuat keributan. Bahkan di beberapa tempat lain muncul makhluk-makhluk aneh yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya. Tingkat kejahatan di Inggris pun meningkat pesat dan sering terjadi kebakaran mendadak.

Anehnya, Harry tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari teman-teman Penjaganya seakan mereka tidak berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini. Dan, yang membuatnya heran, keadaan di Privet Drive seakan tidak berubah. Tidak ada kepanikan, ataupun kejadian yang menghebohkan seperti yang terjadi di luar sana.

 

Merasa lelah, dia memutuskan membaringkan kepala di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit luar. Seminggu yang lalu, kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi di langit sore membuatnya gusar. Namun, sekarang pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa baginya.

Kaki kiri Harry menendang salah satu bukunya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Harry mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat buku itu. Karena terlalu gelap, dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di bantal.

Namun kini sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya keluar jendela. Seseorang baru saja membuka jendelanya dari luar hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

Harry melompat berdiri, menyambar tongkat sihir yang terletak di samping bantalnya, dan mengacungkan tongkat itu ke arah si penyusup.

“Siapa—?”

Tapi dia mengenali sosok itu.

“Josh? Apa itu kau?” katanya kemudian.

“Shh…nanti kedengaran orang.”

Dengan langkah pelan, dia mendekati Harry.

Josh yang mengenakan seragam Penjaga berbadan tinggi, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru, berbeda dengan wujudnya yang biasa, berbadan pendek, berambut hitam legam seperti Harry dengan warna mata coklat tua. Wujud Penjaga orang yang  memiliki level Prince atau Princess memang berbeda dengan wujud sehari-hari mereka.

“Bagaimana kalau gordennya ditutup?” tanya Josh. “Aku tidak mau ada yang melihatku di sini.”

“Tunggu sebentar.” kata Harry.

Harry menutup jendela dan menarik gorden kamarnya yang lusuh dengan kasar.

“Boleh aku duduk?” kata Josh ragu, masih dengan suara pelan.

“Kau kelihatan gugup. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Aku menanti kabar dari kalian selama semi—“

Dia berhenti karena Josh menyuruhnya merendahkan suaranya.

“Kita bicara pelan-pelan saja.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku tidak seharusnya di sini.” jawabnya. “Aku seharusnya tidak boleh menemuimu lagi.”

“Apa sebabnya?”

“Peraturan baru.” desah Josh, depresi. “Para Tetua tidak mau kami berhubungan dengan siapapun dari dimensi ini lagi sampai kami berhasil menyelesaikan masalah Doom dan memutar kembali waktu. Aku bahkan dilarang untuk menemui Gilland. Seandainya aku ketahuan, aku bisa dihukum berat.”

“Kurasa sudah terlambat untuk itu. Lagipula, kami semua terlibat. Biar bagaimana pun jadinya, dimensi ini tetap dunia kami.”

“Mulai sekarang mungkin aku cuma bisa menemuimu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.” lanjut Josh seakan tidak mendengarkan Harry. “Aku tidak suka, tapi apa boleh buat. Kalian harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tempat tinggal kalian saat ini.”

“Aku setuju itu.”

Sunyi lama.

“Lalu? Ada berita apa?” tanya Harry tidak sabar.

“Selain situasi di luar yang bertambah kacau, tidak ada. Kami sebenarnya sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan Doom tapi dia berhasil melarikan diri sewaktu kami melancarkan serangan besar-besaran.” Josh diam lagi. “Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari hanya untuk memberitahumu mengenai keputusan para Tetua.”

Dia menatap Harry.

“Terkecuali kau tidak berada di tempat, kuharap kau tidak mengunci jendelamu. Jadi apabila suatu saat aku datang, aku bisa langsung masuk. “Dan jangan lupa untuk membawa pedang itu,” dia menunjuk ke gelang tangan Harry hasil Transfigurasi yang dilakukan Dumbledore terhadap pedang Godric Gryffindor. “dan juga tongkat sihir serta kalung pemberian Justin seandainya kau jalan-jalan.“

Dia bangkit dan melangkah menuju jendela.

“Aku harus pergi sebelum ada yang curiga kalau aku kemari.” katanya sebelum Harry bicara. “Oh, dan—”

Dia berbalik, merasa ragu.

“Harry, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi—”

Dia berhenti lagi.

“Kalau semuanya ini sudah selesai, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi tapi aku juga tidak ingin bertemu lagi.”

Kata-katanya membuat Harry bingung.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Ketika waktu dikembalikan dan kau menjalani kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya sebagai penyihir yang menjadi incaran Lord Voldemort kau akan tahu.

“Aku masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas tapi aku harus memberitahumu kalau dua tahun ini adalah tahun paling sukar untukmu. Aku hanya bisa mendorongmu dari jauh karena kami…”

“Tidak bisa ikut campur, aku tahu.” lanjut Harry.

Mendadak dia merasa lemas. Dia seakan baru saja melihat jelas apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Justin benar, tidak selamanya mengetahui masa depan itu menyenangkan. Sebelum Harry sempat bertanya apapun lagi, Josh sudah melompat keluar jendela dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

 

Semenjak hari itu di sepanjang minggu berikutnya sang Penjaga Air selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi Harry dan memberikan laporan mengenai situasi di luar. Josh selalu menepuk pipinya ketika hendak membangunkannya. Lama-kelamaan Harry menjadi terbiasa dibangunkan malam-malam oleh Penjaga berkostum berwarna sian itu.

Beberapa kali Harry mencoba menanyakan apa maksud perkataannya di akhir kunjungan pertamanya di kamarnya tapi Josh selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan “Percaya pada teman-temanmu.” atau “Kalian akan sangat kehilangan, tapi kau harus bisa terus tanpa bantuannya.” atau “Belajarlah yang serius supaya kau tidak perlu tergantung kepada orang lain.” Tapi kata-katanya itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Meski selalu tampak kelelahan, Josh selalu menceritakan setiap kejadian dengan sangat detil. Bagaimana mereka menemui tuan yang sebenarnya dari para Cleros; bagaimana profesor Ico berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan efek gigitan Morphos; sekeras apa usaha Mary untuk menghentikan pertikaian di kota-kota dengan menggunakan kekuatannya; Daniel, Emma, dan Rupert yang harus bolak-balik dimensi itu dan dimensi asal mereka karena urusan pekerjaan; keadaan markas-markas Penjaga di dimensi mereka yang selalu sibuk; mengenai Jody, Zion, dan Al yang terpaksa harus menunda kepulangan mereka karena harus ikut membantu menenangkan situasi; mengenai Tim yang harus tinggal di markas Penjaga untuk melakukan tugas pemberian para Tetua; Sam yang mendapat tugas ekstra yang sangat membebaninya; dan juga rencana pernikahan Adam dan Mary yang akan dilaksanakan tiga tahun berikutnya.

 

* * *

 

Malam itu malam yang ketujuh dan Harry yakin malam itu Josh akan datang lagi untuk menemuinya.

Harry mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya dengan gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Dia menunggu berjam-jam tapi Josh belum juga datang. Ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan menepuk pipinya, membuatnya melonjak kaget.

Gorden kamarnya telah tertutup rapat dan kamar itu benar-benar gelap.

“Josh, dari mana—”

“Shhhh…! Jangan keras-keras!”

Josh melihat sekeliling dengan gugup.

“Mereka sudah tahu kalau aku sering kemari.” katanya pelan ketika dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Harry dan Harry duduk di sebelahnya. “Mungkin untuk sementara waktu kita tidak bisa bertemu.”

“Setidaknya aku harus berbuat sesuatu.” kata Harry. “Kalau kau tidak ingin kami terlibat, itu sudah terlambat. Kami sudah terlibat sepenuhnya bahkan sebelum peraturan dari Tetua keluar.”

“Aku tahu itu.” sela Josh. “Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa aku tidak bisa kemari. Ada tugas lain yang membutuhkan tenagaku. Mungkin setelah semuanya selesai kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku baru tahu tadi kalau perintah yang dikeluarkan Tetua hanya berlaku untuk sementara.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau akan tahu nanti.”

Sunyi lama. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengganggu pikiran Harry semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

“Boleh aku bertanya?”

“Tentu saja. Kau punya hak penuh untuk itu.”

“Kenapa hanya Privet Drive yang tentram seperti tidak ada apa-apa? _Well_ , memang sewaktu aku pulang kemari semuanya kelihatan agak kacau. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semuanya kembali normal seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa kalian berbuat sesuatu?”

“Kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Ini perbuatan Justin.” jawab Josh santai. “Penyihir sakti itu menyegel tempat ini supaya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan keadaan di luar. Dan sepertinya dia telah melakukan sesuatu kepada penduduk di sini sehingga mereka tidak punya keinginan untuk mengungsi ataupun bertamasya ke tempat lain.”

“Kenapa dia melakukan itu?”

Josh menatapnya. “Karena kau, tentu saja.”

“Aku?”

“Ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelum kalian kukirim dengan bola air ke _The Burrow_? Kau memegang peranan penting kali ini. Jangan lupa itu.” Josh memutuskan pandangannya dari Harry dan memandang ke arah yang lain. Sepertinya dia tidak mau bilang apa maksudnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Josh berdiri.

“Oke, kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku capek sekali.” katanya. “Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku rasa Justin juga pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu sewaktu kalian berpisah dulu. Kuharap kau mengingatnya, Harry.”

Dia lalu menatap Harry sejenak.

“Kita akan bertemu kembali setelah waktunya tiba. Tapi kuharap kau mempersiapkan diri untuk waktu itu.”

“Kau pasti mau bilang kalau situasi akan bertambah rumit dan aku harus bisa sendiri, atau sesuatu seperti itu, kan?”

Josh menopang dagunya.

“Situasi bertambah rumit itu pasti. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah supaya kau bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang—menyenangkan? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.” katanya sambil nyengir.

“Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam situasi seperti ini?”

“Sebenarnya menyenangkan tapi serius. Kita lihat saja nanti.”

Harry ingin membuat Josh menjelaskan kata-katanya, tapi—sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—sebelum dia sempat bertanya apapun, Josh sudah melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

 

Harry membaringkan kepalanya di bantal. Membiarkan pikirannya mengembara untuk sejenak. Josh memperingatkannya untuk mengingat apa yang dikatakan Justin sesaat sebelum dia dan Harry berpisah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

“ _Pada saat mendekati akhir semuanya akan berhenti, tapi tidak untukmu. Waktu dan tempatnya sudah ditentukan. Ikuti kata hatimu dan jagalah apa yang ada di dekatmu maka kau akan bertemu dengan penjagamu sekali lagi._ ”

Penjaga mungkin berarti Josh dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi apa maksudnya semua akan berhenti? Dan apa yang harus dijaga? pikir Harry.

Kata-kata Justin seakan seperti ramalan baru baginya tapi ramalan ini sepertinya bukan untuk mengalahkan Doom atau sesuatu, melainkan untuk melindungi sesuatu. Bingung, dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

 

* * *

 

Harry melonjak kaget ketika dia merasakan seakan ada seseorang menggoncangkan tempat tidurnya.

Segalanya masih gelap dan suara derak kayu menandakan semua yang ada di dalam kamarnya ikut bergoyang.

Goncangan itu cukup kuat, dan dia yakin sekali bahwa semua yang ada di dalam kamarnya akan segera roboh seandainya gempa itu tidak segera berhenti.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, Harry melirik jam tangannya. Pukul delapan.

Dia sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia telah tidur lebih dari satu hari penuh ketika dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari bawah.

Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju jendela.

Penghuni Privet Drive memenuhi jalan, lengkap dengan semua baju tidur mereka. Tampaknya mereka semua berlari keluar dari rumah karena gempa tadi. Tapi kini sepertinya ada sesuatu di angkasa yang menjadi keributan mereka kali ini.

Harry mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

Awan gelap bergerak cepat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengaduk kuali ramuan yang penuh asap.

“Seharusnya sekarang sudah pagi, kan?”

Harry memutuskan pandangannya dari langit dan mencari-cari siapa yang sedang berbicara.

“Sepertinya awan itu yang menyebabkan langit jadi gelap.”

“Itu mustahil. Awan tidak mungkin menyebabkan kegelapan sepekat ini. Hari pasti masih malam!”

“Kau tidur pukul sepuluh tadi malam dan kau bilang sekarang masih malam? Sekarang sudah jam delapan!”

“Kita harus pergi secepatnya dari sini, Vernon.” Harry mendengar suara bibi Petunia. “Tempat ini sudah tidak lagi aman.”

“Ke mana?” balas paman Vernon.

Dan tiba-tiba itu pun terjadi.

 

Harry seakan sedang melihat sebuah film yang diputar lambat. Semua orang yang memenuhi jalan bergerak semakin lama semakin pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

Privet Drive mendadak sepi. Semua orang berhenti bergerak seolah waktu telah berhenti.

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya sendiri, memutar-mutarkannya lalu mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

 

Harry menyambar tongkat sihirnya, memastikan kalung pedang Gryffindor masih di tangan kanannya, lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Harry menerobos paman Vernon—yang seakan membatu selagi berdiri memblokir pintu rumah—dengan susah payah.

Setelah akhirnya berhasil keluar, dia memperhatikan paman dan bibinya, dan juga Dudley yang telah berhenti bergerak, sedekat mungkin. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan kelopak mata mereka pun tidak, seakan ada yang baru saja menyihir mereka menjadi patung. Dia menyentuh wajah paman dan bibinya. Mereka mengeras seperti batu tapi hangat seperti halnya manusia hidup.

Harry melihat sekeliling. Waktu seakan telah berhenti. Meski begitu, angin dan pohon sepertinya tidak mengalaminya. Dia semakin penasaran apakah memang hal ini hanya terjadi pada manusia.

“ _Lumos Maxima_!”

Dengan mengambil resiko diserang, Harry menyentakkan tongkatnya dan berjalan menembus kegelapan.

Di seberang jalan ada seekor anjing yang berhenti bergerak ketika hendak berlari. Keempat kakinya berada beberapa senti di atas tanah ketika peristiwa itu terjadi. Di sisi lain Mrs Figg sedang membungkuk sambil memegang kucing-kucingnya.

Semuanya membeku, tapi Harry tidak.

Dia teringat dengan apa yang baru saja dia coba renungkan semalam. _Semuanya akan berhenti, tapi tidak untukmu_.

“Jangan bilang,“ katanya pada dirinya sendiri. “kalau waktu benar-benar telah berhenti?”

Bunyi benda jatuh dan suara jeritan dari balik semak-semak di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik dengan waspada.

“ _Nox_!” bisiknya. Dan cahaya di tongkatnya pun padam.

Perlahan, Harry mendekati semak yang masih bergerak sesekali.

“Oww! Sakit sekali!”

Ada suara dari balik semak-semak. Dia melangkah, semakin mendekati suara itu.

 

Dia sudah cukup dekat ketika ada tiba-tiba saja ada yang keluar dari sana.

Kaget, Harry terhuyung dan dia terjatuh ke belakang. Dan di detik berikutnya yang dia dengar adalah suara jeritan perempuan bersamaan dengan suara jeritannya sendiri.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu yang dikepang berdiri di antara semak-semak. Berantakan dan penuh dengan ranting dan daun. Dia mengenakan jaket tipis dengan baju kaus dan celana jeans.

“Ma-maaf.” katanya. “A-aku tidak bermaksud—“

“Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Harry mencoba bersikap sopan.

“Aku seharusnya tidak di sini.” kata anak itu. “Aku tidak menyangka Nenek dan Mum akan melemparku sampai sejauh ini.”

Harry terganga.

“Nenek dan ibumu melemparmu?”

“Ah, ti-tidak. Lupakan saja.”

Anak itu melihat sekeliling dengan gugup, berusaha mencari bahan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 

Dan dia melihat tongkat di tangan Harry.

Ketika tersadar, Harry mencoba menyembunyikannya tapi terlambat.

“Boleh aku lihat tongkatmu?”

“Tentu saja tidak.” tanggap Harry cepat.

“ _Well_ , tentu saja. Kau tidak akan memberikan apapun kepada orang asing. Sayang sekali aku ini bukan penyihir tapi juga bukan Muggle. Sejak dulu aku ingin punya tongkat sihir seperti kalian.”

Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

“Apa kau squib?”

“Tidak juga.”

Meski bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

“Di mana ini?”

Dia berusaha keras mencoba melepaskan diri dari semak tapi sesuatu menahannya hingga membuatnya jatuh dan jaket yang dikenakannya robek.

“Ouch!”

“Privet Drive.” jawab Harry singkat tanpa berkeinginan untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dia sadar akan kemungkinannya berhadapan dengan salah satu Pelahap Maut.

“Aneh, ini pertama kalinya mereka gagal.”

Ada beberapa bagian dari bajunya yang robek. Sesuatu berwarna perak dan emas yang mencuat keluar didorongnya kembali masuk ke dalam sakunya sebelum Harry sempat memperhatikan lebih lama. Seandainya Harry salah, anak itu membawa beberapa benda aneh yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

“Gagal melemparmu?” tanya Harry, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke anak itu.

“ _Well_ , aku rasa mereka tidak sengaja.” Dia seakan tidak mendengarkan. “Mereka pasti merasakan sesuatu…sesuatu yang jahat.”

“Sesuatu yang jahat? Seperti apa?” tanya Harry tertarik.

Anak itu membersihkan kotoran di celananya lalu mendongak menatap Harry.

Matanya biru pucat dan rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, persis warna rambut Daniel, kembaran Harry dari dunia lain yang juga salah satu dari para Penjaga.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Harry baru sadar.

“Bagaimana kau bisa bergerak?”

Keduanya saling menatap atas pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan bersamaan dan lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

 

“Siapa kau?” tanya Harry untuk kedua kalinya.

“Shelby…Shelby Ellworth.”

“Harry Potter.”

“Ya, aku tahu.” kata Shelby selagi mereka bersalaman. “Aku sudah cukup sering melihatmu.”

“Maaf?”

“Aku belum pernah menemui orang yang memiliki keberanian menghadapi Lord Voldemort sepertimu.”

“Sama sepertimu.” kata Harry, nyaris secepat Shelby menjawabnya.

Sewaktu Shelby menatapnya dengan bingung, Harry melanjutkan.

“Jarang ada yang berani menyebut Voldemort seperti itu.”

“Oh, dia bahkan bukan tandingan kami.” Dia mengebaskan tangannya. “Dia pernah datang ke rumah, kau tahu, untuk mencari sekutu atau semacamnya. Nenek mengusirnya bahkan sebelum dia sampai di pekarangan. Kami tidak mau terlibat apa pun.”

“Voldemort pernah mendatangi kalian?”

Kali ini giliran Harry yang bingung.

“Siapa kalian sebenarnya?” tanyanya kemudian. “Setahuku Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti Voldemort.”

“Seperti yang kukatakan, aku bukan Muggle maupun penyihir.”

“Lalu, siapa kau?”

Shelby berpaling melihat ke arah Mrs Figg tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

“Aku heran kenapa Nenek dan Mum mengirimku sendirian kemari. Biasanya kami selalu pergi bersama.”

Harry diam mendengarkan.

“Mereka kelihatan panik sewaktu—”

Dia berhenti ketika matanya kembali bertemu mata Harry.

“Ah, kebiasaan buruk.” katanya kemudian.

Mereka kembali dilingkupi rasa canggung.

“Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?” tanya Harry, sebelum akhirnya menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Dia merasa dirinya konyol karena tidak mungkin Shelby, yang tampangnya begitu konyol bahkan bagi kalangan Muggle, mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban Shelby.

“Waktu berhenti. Sudah semestinya.” katanya.

“Apa maksudmu ‘sudah semestinya’?” tanya Harry spontan, tidak mampu mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya.

“Ah, tidak usah pedulikan.” kata Shelby. “Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu bisa terhindar dari pembekuan waktu?”

“Aku ada di kamarku ketika semuanya terjadi.” Harry berhenti. “Jadi waktu benar-benar berhenti? Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Kau punya ide lain?” kata Shelby balik bertanya. “ _Well_ , mungkin kecuali untuk kita…”

Dia berhenti ketika udara dingin mendadak menerpa mereka.

Ada asap di mana-mana, yang setelah Harry perhatikan ternyata adalah kabut yang dingin. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka pun terkepung

Ada bunyi langkah kaki dari segala arah yang datang mendekat. Awalnya Harry mengira mereka dikepung Dementor ketika dia sadar kalau Dementor tidak pernah menimbulkan suara karena mereka melayang. Yang mendatangi mereka pastilah sesuatu yang lain.

Baik Harry maupun Shelby bolak-balik mengawasi sekeliling.

Seakan ada sejumlah pasukan berbaris keluar dari kabut. Mereka  mengeluarkan udara dingin dan tubuh mereka memantulkan cahaya lampu yang redup. Melihat bentuknya, Harry langsung tahu siapa yang datang.

Tapi dia bahkan lebih terkejut ketika mendengar komentar Shelby.

“Cleros? Mereka seharusnya sudah tidak ada! Apakah Void masih belum mati?” katanya panik.

“Mundur.” kata Harry, sesaat setelah tersadar.

Dia berkonsentrasi, menyentakkan tongkatnya, dan berseru, “ _Flamma_!” kuat-kuat di dalam hatinya.

Selama dua minggu menunggu dalam bosan, Harry telah berhasil melatih beberapa _non-verbal spell_ di kamarnya. Dan sekarang, dia bisa melihat hasil dari latihan intensif yang dilakukannya.

Api menyembur dari tongkatnya, melelehkan beberapa Cleros yang mendekat.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia kehabisan tenaga dan merasa pusing. Api yang keluar dari tongkat itu pun berhenti.

Harry merasa kedua kakinya lemas, dan dia terduduk di tempatnya.

“Jangan memaksakan diri menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti itu. _Non-verbal spell_ dan sihir api seperti itu memerlukan konsentrasi dan stamina lebih.” kata Shelby. “Dan kau bahkan nyaris tidak tidur dan makan!”

“Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Harry, masih merasa pusing.

Dia tidak pernah tahu seberapa banyak Shelby mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang dia katakan, Harry menebak kalau Shelby telah mengawasinya sejak lama.

“Nanti saja. Kita harus keluar dari sini dulu.” kata Shelby. Dia merogoh sakunya, memilih salah satu dari peralatan peraknya, dan mengambil sebuah jam saku kecil dengan jarum jam yang sudah bengkok-bengkok.

Dia membersihkan permukaan kaca jam itu dengan hati-hati.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Harry.

Beberapa Cleros mendadak menjadi sangat agresif dan mulai menyerang.

Shelby mengarahkan jam itu kepada mereka dan menekan sesuatu di bagian atas jam itu. Ada cahaya yang keluar dari sana.

Harry nyaris tidak mempercayai matanya ketika Cleros itu langsung berhenti di tempatnya.

“Apa yang—hei!”

Shelby menarik tangan Harry dan berlari melewati Cleros yang berhenti.

“Benda ini tidak bisa menahan mereka terlalu lama. Kita harus bergerak cepat!” katanya sambil terus membekukan Cleros yang menghadang mereka untuk lari.


	2. Space

**A** WALNYA Harry bermaksud mengajak Shelby ke rumah paman dan bibinya untuk berlindung. Tapi diluar dugaannya, seluruh Privet Drive telah dipenuhi oleh Cleros, Morphos, dan juga berbagai makhluk jahat lainnya seperti Dementor, Inferi—atau disebut juga zombie, dan vampir.

“Bagaimana mereka bisa secepat ini memenuhi seluruh Privet Drive?” kata Shelby ketika salah satu dari Cleros baru memukul kepala Dudley tapi tangan Cleros hancur. Serpihannya terlempar sampai ke tempat persembunyian Harry dan Shelby.

“Shhh…pelankan suaramu.” kata Harry ketika Shelby nyaris menjerit kaget.

Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari celah untuk meloloskan diri.

“Percuma saja.” kata Shelby. “Mereka terlalu banyak. Dan menerobos adalah ide yang buruk.”

“Di mana para Penjaga ketika kita membutuhkannya?” gumam Harry. Matanya masih mencari-cari.

Dia menarik tangan Shelby.

“Ayo!” desisnya.

Keduanya keluar dari semak, menyeberangi jalan yang gelap dan bersembunyi di balik lampu jalan yang masih menyala, di samping sebuah gudang.

“Kurasa mereka mencariku.” kata Shelby.

“Apa?”

Mata Shelby melihat ke arah penutup saluran bawah tanah.

“Kita harus mencari jalan lain.”

“Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?” tanya Harry.

“Karena kau tidak punya pilihan lain.” Dia menunjuk ke arah tutup selokan. “Kau lihat tutup itu? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.”

Harry menatapnya tidak percaya.

“Bukanlah ide yang bagus mencari jalan keluar dari sini dengan menyusuri selokan. Tapi kurasa kita memang tidak punya pilihan.”

Harry menunjuk tongkatnya ke arah penutup selokan.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” gumamnya.

 

Penutup saluran bawah bergetar pelan lalu terangkat beberapa meter ke angkasa.

“Kenapa tidak dilempar saja?” tanya Shelby.

“Kau mau mereka menemukan kita bersembunyi di dalam selokan?” balas Harry. “Kau duluan.”

Setelah merasa aman, Shelby berlari mendahului Harry masuk ke dalam selokan.

“Cepat!” kata Harry ketika salah satu Cleros mendekat di belokan.

Shelby menuruni tangga dan terpeleset. Tapi dia berhasil menguasai diri dan bergegas menuruni sisa tangga yang ada.

Harry menjepit kakinya erat-erat pada sisi luar tangga dan meluncur turun. Tutup selokan kembali ke tempatnya dengan bunyi kelontangan.

“ _Lumos Maxima_!” pekik Harry. “Lari!”

Keduanya berlari menyusuri terowongan dan tikungan sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari kemungkinan pengejaran yang dilakukan musuh.

“Di mana kita?” tanya Shelby dengan napas memburu.

“Jangan tanya aku.” tanggap Harry, berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil bersandar di dinding yang lembab.

Sunyi lama. Suara air yang mengalir membuat keadaan sekeliling menjadi lebih kelam.

“Aku ingin tahu kenapa air juga tidak berhenti?” gumamnya.

“Aku juga tidak tahu…” kata Shelby yang ternyata mendengarkan. “Mungkin karena mereka.”

“Mereka?”

“Temanmu yang mengunjungimu semalam.”

Harry menatap Shelby.

“Kau memata-mataiku?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Kau juga memiliki privasi.” tukas Shelby. “Aku cuma melihatnya sekilas di baskom milikku.”

“Di…apa?”

Shelby menghela napas lalu menatap Harry sejenak.

“Apa kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang kalau akulah penyebab utama berhentinya waktu.”

Harry semakin bingung.

“Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa—“

“ _Well_ , aku memang tidak melakukannya sendirian. Mum dan nenek juga harus ikut membantu.” Ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Dia menggerigiti jarinya dalam kekuatiran. “Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi—bagaimana—”

“Selama berpuluh-puluh generasi kami memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi waktu di dunia, Harry.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “ _Well_ , setidaknya di dimensi ini.”

Harry menatapnya tidak percaya.

“Kau serius?”

Shelby mencibir.

“Kau kira aku sedang main-main?” tukasnya.

“Itu mustahil!”

“Apa yang kau lihat tadi adalah buktinya, Harry Potter.”

Dia mengeluarkan jam saku yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghentikan Morphos. “Benda ini bisa membantuku membekukan waktu suatu obyek untuk sementara waktu.” katanya. “Aku hanya bisa menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku secara penuh kalau nenek dan mum ada. Tapi untuk situasi seperti ini, kurasa jam saku ini saja cukup.”

Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi yang aku herankan adalah kau. Bagaimana bisa waktumu tetap berjalan sementara yang lain tidak. Maksudku orang-orang di Privet Drive.”

“Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?”

“Pasti penyihir itu memberimu sesuatu yang bisa mencegah efek dari berhentinya waktu.”

“Penyihir siapa?”

“Yang berjubah putih.”

“Maksudmu Justin? Justin Appleby? Dia tidak pernah memberiku—tunggu dulu.” Harry mengeluarkan kalung emas pemberian Justin yang melingkar di lehernya.

Shelby menatap kalung itu dalam keremangan cahaya tongkat Harry.

“Yap, memang itu dia bendanya. Sihir selalu meninggalkan jejak.” katanya.

“Kau bisa tahu jejak sihir?”

“Seperti itulah. Ada kalanya cukup berguna juga.”

Mereka diam lagi.

“Kurasa lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar dari sini.” kata Shelby kemudian, sementara Harry menyimpan kembali kalungnya ke balik bajunya.

 

Keduanya melompat kaget ketika sesuatu seakan menabrak belakang tembok tempat mereka berdiri. Tembok itu berlubang. Ada tangan yang terbuat dari es tertancap di lubang itu.

“Kita dikejar!” kata Shelby panik. Dia bermaksud lari ketika Harry menarik tangannya.

“Dengar.”

Suara kelelawar memenuhi selokan, terbang mendekati mereka.

Cleros membuat satu lubang lagi, dan kali ini tepat di tembok tempat Harry bersandar tadi. Untung saja dia sudah sempat menunduk.

Sambil terus menunduk Harry dan Shelby berjalan memutar, menghindari Cleros yang terus-menerus membuat lubang dan bergerak secepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi rombongan Morphos tiba dan beterbangan di atas mereka. Harry menyihir sebuah bola-bola air besar untuk mencegah Morphos mendekat.

Tap bola-bola itu langsung pecah ketika terkena gigi Morphos yang panjang seperti gigi vampir.

“Lakukan sesuatu! Hentikan waktu mereka!” kata Harry sambil mencoba membekukan Morphos-Morphos yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

“Tidak bisa! Mereka terlalu banyak!” jerit Shelby, menunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. “Mustahil kita bisa menangani musuh sebanyak ini!”

Harry merasa angin dari gelombang air yang lewat di depan matanya menerpanya dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Detik berikutnya Morphos yang mengepung mereka telah lenyap, hancur terkena gelombang itu.

Dan Josh muncul di seberang selokan besar dengan kostum Penjaganya.

“Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?” tanyanya. “Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu.”

Dia melompati selokan itu dan mendarat tepat di hadapan keduanya.

“Ayo pergi dari sini.”

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry dan Shelby lalu berpijak pada dinding-dinding selokan dan melesat sambil membawa keduanya. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu ke mana membawa keduanya pergi.

“Kau mau bawa kami ke mana?” tanya Harry.

Josh tidak menjawab. Mereka berhenti ketika sampai mereka mencapai salah satu tangga menuju atas.

Dia menurunkan Harry dan Shelby, dan langsung berbalik, hendak meninggalkan mereka.

“Josh, tunggu.”

Harry mengejarnya hingga sampai ke belokan.

“Tetap di situ. Jangan kemari.” cegah Josh, sebelum Harry sempat berbelok. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup bayangan tembok dari seberang. “Naiki saja tangga itu. Itu jalan keluarnya.”

“Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?” tanya Harry curiga.

“Kita seharusnya tidak boleh bertemu.” sela Josh. “Setidaknya untuk sekarang.”

Harry bersandar pada tembok tempatnya berdiri.

“Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau kuatir aku tidak bisa menjaga diri?” tanya Harry lagi, sementara Shelby mendekatinya. Dia tampak kuatir.

Josh tidak menjawab.

Satu menit kemudian dia baru bicara.

“…Aku tidak tahu apakah aku Penjagamu atau tidak…” katanya.

“Apa?”

Harry sama sekali tidak paham apa maksudnya.

“Aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu apakah aku cukup pantas untuk menjadi seorang Penjaga atau tidak.”

“Josh, apa ada sesuatu yang ter—”

Harry berbalik tapi dia sudah tidak ada lagi di sana  

Dia sudah pergi.

Baik Harry maupun Shelby terdiam di sana cukup lama.

Selama Harry mengenalnya, belum pernah rasanya dia melihat Josh frustasi berat. Dia bahkan masih terlihat baik kemarin.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

“Apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?” kata Shelby.

Harry diam saja.

“Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kau lebih dulu.” katanya kemudian.

 

* * *

 

Privet Drive sekarang sudah berada di belakang Harry dan Shelby. Di tempat itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan makhluk kegelapan yang berkeliaran. Sepertinya mereka belum mengetahui kalau Harry dan Shelby telah keluar dari selokan.

“Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang tahu kalau kita sudah berhasil meloloskan diri.” kata Harry. “ _Lumos Maxima_!”

Keduanya lalu berjalan menyusuri kegelapan.

Mereka melewati puluhan rumah (di depannya juga tampak penghuninya yang mengalami pembekuan waktu) dan persimpangan (semua lampu lalu lintas dan kendaraan ikut berhenti; termasuk juga asap yang keluar dari cerobong kendaraan).

“Dia benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan.” kata Shelby pada akhirnya, ketika dia dan Harry baru saja menyeberangi jalan. “Dia bahkan bisa mencegah pembekuan waktu untuk makhluk-makhluk itu.”

“Dia?” Harry melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sepasang ayunan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat itu. “Ayo kita istirahat di sana.” Dia diam sejenak “Siapa yang kau maksud?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mrs Doom?” tukas Shelby.

Sambil setengah berlari dia menuju ayunan terdekat dan duduk.

“ _Nox_! Kau kenal dia?” tanya Harry, mengambil ayunan yang lain.

“Tentu saja. Dunia asal Doom adalah dimensi ini.”

“Aku tahu itu. Seingatku ada yang pernah bilang kalau dia sebenarnya murid Morgan Le Fay.” kata Harry.

“Selama lebih dari sepuluh generasi kami selalu waspada akan kedatangannya kembali. Para pendahulu kami tahu kalau dia pasti berbuat sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya yang mengancam keselamatan semua orang seandainya itu terjadi.”

Harry berpikir keras.

“Siapa kalian sebenarnya?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Kau kenal ketiga Penjaga waktu kan?” kata Shelby berbalik bertanya.

“Sebenarnya mereka cuma ada dua, yang satu adalah Penjaga Dimensi…” kata Harry mencoba membenarkan.

“Kami seperti mereka.” sela Shelby, mengayunkan ayunannya. “Kami bertugas mengawasi aliran waktu di dimensi ini, Harry. Kami memiliki kekuasaan penuh untuk mencegah Doom menghancurkan dunia ini dengan cara apa pun. Termasuk dengan menghentikan waktu.

“Sayangnya, semua elemen yang ada di bumi tidak berhenti. Aku yakin sekali ini ada hubungannya dengan hadirnya para Penjaga di dimensi ini.”

“Bagaimana kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah Doom kalau cuma dengan menghentikan waktu dan tidak melakukan yang lain?” tanya Harry.

“Aku, nenek dan Mum sebenarnya baru saja mau melakukan persiapan dengan mengikuti petunjuk dari catatan leluhur kami tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka melemparku dengan kemampuan mereka.”

Harry diam saja. Otaknya terus berpacu, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

“Kau bilang mereka melemparmu setelah merasakan sesuatu yang jahat…”

“Itu hanya spekulasiku saja. Kemampuanku masih belum sampai setingkat itu jadi aku tidak tahu.”

“Menurutku Doom sudah tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Itu sebabnya dia melakukan sesuatu dan membuat ibu dan nenekmu melemparmu sampai ke Privet Drive.”

Shelby melompat berdiri.

“Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Aku harus kembali ke rumah.” katanya. “Tolong cahayanya.”

“ _Lumos Maxima_!”

Dia memeriksa sakunya dan mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda dari emas dan perak tapi tampaknya benda yang dia cari tidak ada di situ.

“Di mana rumahmu?” tanya Harry.

“Susah dikatakan.” balas Shelby. “Rumah itu seperti ada dan tidak ada.” Dia melihat ke arah Harry sejenak. “Berbeda dengan rumah yang menggunakan sihir Penjaga Rahasia, kau tahu.”

Shelby memeriksa semua barangnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

“Aku tidak membawanya!” katanya putus asa. “Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?”

“Tidak ada cara lain?” tanya Harry, mengernyitkan dahinya.

Shelby diam sejenak, menatap Harry.

“Apa?” tanya Harry salah tingkah.

“Sihir bisa, tapi tidak untukmu. Harus ada seorang yang cukup sakti untuk—”

Terdengar suara KRAK tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Keduanya tahu kalau itu suara seseorang melakukan Apparate.

Secara refleks Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke sumber suara.

Seorang lelaki tua dan tinggi berdiri di sana. Rambut dan janggutnya yang panjang membuat Harry tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya memperlihatkan wajahnya di dalam kegelapan. Dia menatap keduanya dari balik kacamata bulan separonya.

“Profesor Dumbledore?” kata Harry dan Shelby bersamaan.

Albus Dumbledore melangkah cepat mendekati keduanya.

“Syukurlah kalian ada di sini!”

“Dan kita menemukan mereka pada saat yang hampir bersamaan.”

Sebuah suara lain di belakang mereka membuat keduanya melonjak kaget.

Entah sejak kapan Justin Appleby sudah berada di samping mereka.

“Justin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Harry.

 

“Kami bermaksud hendak mengantarkan Miss Ellworth kembali ke rumahnya.” jawab Dumbledore.

“Untunglah kami menemukan kalian di sini. Kami sampai harus berhadapan dengan ratusan Dementor, Cleros, dan Morphos di Privet Drive, kalian tahu.” tambah Justin.

“Aku berspekulasi kalian pasti melewati selokan untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi setelah kami geledah, kami tidak menemukan apa pun terkecuali…” Dumbledore menunjuk tongkat Harry. “…jejak sihir dari tongkatmu.”

Harry jadi ingat dengan kata-kata Shelby sebelumnya mengenai jejak sihir.

“…Kuperhatikan kalian bergerak cepat di dalam kegelapan. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?” tanya Justin.

Harry dan Shelby bertukar pandang.

“Sebenarnya kami—”

“Josh yang melakukannya.” kata Harry jujur. Dia merasa kurang bijaksana untuk berbohong di saat seperti itu. “Dia membawa kami langsung menuju jalan keluar.”

Kali ini Dumbledore dan Justin saling bertukar pandang.

“Dia mengantar kalian? Di mana dia sekarang?”

Harry menatapnya bingung.

“Maksudmu dia tidak bersama kalian?”

“Tadinya ya. Tapi karena sesuatu terjadi kami mencoba—susah kujelaskan.” 

“Lebih baik kita bergegas.” sela Dumbledore pelan namun tegas. “Kita harus segera berangkat. Mari berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Shelley dan Shannon.”

“Kau mengenal Mum dan nenek?”

“Aku mengenal mereka dengan cukup baik.” jawab Dumbledore. “Sudah tidak ada waktu. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.”

Tidak biasa-biasanya Dumbledore berubah menjadi tidak sabar.

“Karena kau tidak tahu cara ber-Apparate, Miss Ellworth, kusarankan kau menggandengku dengan erat. Dan sebaiknya di sebelah kiri, jika kau tidak keberatan.” katanya kemudian.

Shelby menurut, mengalungkan kedua tangannya seerat mungkin pada lengan kiri Dumbledore.

“Siap?” kata Dumbledore. “Kita berangkat.”

Dia melambai kepada Harry. Harry balas melambai.

Dengan bunyi KRAK yang mengagetkan, Dumbledore dan Shelby menghilang seperti asap.

“Baiklah. Sekarang giliran kita.” kata Justin.

“Kemana kita akan pergi?” tanya Harry.

“Ke tempat yang sudah kau tahu dengan jelas.” jawab Justin.

“Tunggu.” kata Harry. “Aku mau tanya tentang hal yang pernah kau beritahu padaku beberapa minggu lalu.”

“Ah, tentu saja.” kata Justin. “ _Pada saat mendekati akhir semuanya akan berhenti, tapi tidak untukmu. Waktu dan tempatnya sudah ditentukan. Ikuti kata hatimu dan jagalah apa yang ada di dekatmu maka kau akan bertemu dengan penjagamu sekali lagi._

“Sebenarnya, Harry, semuanya baru saja terjadi.”

Harry diam. Setelah merenungkan dan merangkai semua yang baru saja terjadi, dia  menjadi terkesima. Walau begitu dia masih punya pertanyaan.

“Josh sama sekali tidak mau melihatku. Maksudku, dia bahkan sepertinya tidak ingin memperlihatkan diri. Kalau saja kami tidak terdesak tadi, dia pasti tidak akan muncul.”

Justin memandangnya cukup lama. Harry merasa heran apa yang membuatnya menatap dirinya dengan penuh kekaguman.

“Kau tahu, semenjak waktu berhenti di dunia kalian ini, semuanya menjadi tidak tentu.” katanya kemudian. “Memang betul Mata Batinku bisa melihat masa depan, atau lebih tepatnya aku bisa melihat langsung masa depan. Namun semenjak semuanya berhenti sudah tidak lagi.”

“Dan, soal ramalan yang kukatakan padamu itu, ada yang meleset.” Dia menatap Harry lagi. “Kau harus tahu kalau tidak semuanya ramalan itu tepat. Itu tergantung bagaimana kita bereaksi terhadap ramalan itu sendiri.”

Harry sadar kalau yang sedang dibicarakan Justin bukanlah mengenai ramalan yang dia berikan padanya melainkan ramalan mengenai Anak-Laki-Laki-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup.

“Terus terang, aku senang ramalanku meleset. Meski cuma sedikit.” katanya lagi. “Kurasa aku pernah bilang padamu, kalau ada kalanya lebih baik kita tidak tahu masa depan kita.

“ _Well_ , aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik kita tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai masa depan kita. Supaya apabila suatu saat kita melihat ke belakang dan merenung kembali semua yang pernah terjadi, kita akan sadar seberapa jauh kita telah berjalan dan seberapa jauh jalan yang kita pilih telah membawa kita, baik menuju kehancuran ataupun kemakmuran. Kita jadi tahu seberapa jauh kita telah menempuh hidup.

“Dan sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memberi semangat untuk Penjaga yang baru saja membantumu. Dia agak sedikit—tidak bersemangat hari ini.”

“Apa yang terjadi padanya?”

“Kau akan tahu kejadiannya secara lengkap dari Penjaga yang lain.” tanggap Justin. “ _Well_ , kalau kau tidak keberatan kita akan melakukan perjalanan tanpa Apparate melainkan dengan caraku sendiri.”

Harry akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya bepergian dengan menggunakan kekuatan Justin. Lingkaran sihir yang dirapalnya memindahkan mereka ke sebuah lorong besar yang tak berujung.

Sebuah kekuatan tak terlihat menuntun mereka melewati lorong itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka seperti sedang terbang tanpa sapu di lorong itu.

Justin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Harry agar tidak terpisah darinya.

Dari kejauhan tampak seberkas sinar. Sinar itu semakin lama semakin besar, menunjukkan kalau mereka hampir telah tiba di tujuan.

Harry segera menutup matanya untuk menghalangi cahaya agar tidak membutakan matanya.

 

“Kita sudah sampai.” kata Justin beberapa saat kemudian.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung tiga lantai yang dicat putih dan dikelilingi oleh taman yang luas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Jauh di belakang taman itu ada sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang sepertinya juga dapat digunakan untuk pertandingan voli, basket, dan bulu tangkis.

“Terkesan?” tanya Justin.

Pandangan Harry tertuju pada garis besar di tengah lapangan yang menurutnya tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Tidak biasanya lapangan sepak bola dibagi menurut lebar dan bukan menurut panjangnya.

Suasana di tempat itu persis sama seperti di Privet Drive. Gelap gulita dan langit penuh dengan awan-awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung.

“Di mana ini?” tanyanya.

“Seharusnya bukan saatnya bagiku untuk berada di sini.” kata Justin lagi. “Tapi aku punya firasat baik kalau kau akan sangat membantu mereka. Nah, ayo.”

Justin menuntun Harry sampai ke pintu depan lalu memencet belnya.

Harry diam dan tidak berusaha untuk bertanya atau berkomentar apapun.

“Nah, sekarang semuanya terserah padamu.” katanya.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari Justin menatap lurus-lurus ke daun pintu ganda yang juga dicat putih dengan pegangan yang disepuh dengan kuningan.

“Mustahil ada yang bisa bergerak kalau waktunya sedang berhenti!”

Dia mendengar suara dari dalam. Dan dia merasa sangat mengenalnya.

“ _Well_ , kita bisa.”

“Itu adalah masalah lain. Menurut kalian apa tidak mungkin itu musuh?”

“Jangan bodoh. Mana ada musuh yang memencet bel ketika datang ke rumah lawannya?”

Harry mendengus tapi terus mendengarkan.

“Profesor saja yang buka.”

“Oke, tapi tidak perlu mendorongku seperti itu—Hei, hati-hati!”

Beberapa detik berselang ketika daun pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Mata profesor Ico bertemu dengan mata Harry sejenak sebelum dia beralih ke dalam.

“Ternyata hanya Harry.” katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menjerit dan mengagetkan semuanya, termasuk Harry.

“HARRY???” serunya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa—?”

Butuh waktu kira-kira setengah detik bagi Harry untuk sadar.

“Oh, aku datang bersama—“

Dia berbalik tapi Justin sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Dia sudah pergi.

“—bersama siapa?” tanya profesor Ico.

Dia melihat keadaan di sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

“Lupakan saja. Ayo masuk.” katanya kemudian. “Tidak baik berada di luar.”

 

“Um,” kata Harry setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. “tempat apa ini? Di mana ini?”

Harry belum pernah berada di sebuah rumah yang begitu berantakan sebelumnya. Puluhan kardus dan peralatan rumah tangga yang tidak terpakai disusun di sepanjang dinding dan lantai. Ada beberapa kardus yang sudah dibuka dan isinya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak memiliki ruang untuk bergerak.

Rachel, Dave, dan Peter terpaksa harus masuk lebih dahulu untuk memberinya jalan supaya bisa lewat.

“Markas Penjaga, tentu saja. Bedanya tempat ini ada di duniamu.”

“Ini markas kalian?” tanya Harry. “Kapan kalian membangunnya?”

“Kami menyewanya.” kata Rachel sambil bercakak pinggang. “Tapi kuharap kau bisa betah, Harry. Meski sudah beberapa minggu pindah kami belum membereskan apapun. Seandainya saja profesor tidak membawa barang-barang seperti ini di sini…”

“Aku setuju.” kata Dave. “Kita tidak membutuhkan barang-barang seperti ini.”

Harry juga berpikir apa gunanya sebuah spatula dalam dunia yang waktunya sedang membeku. Tadinya dia malah sempat mengira kalau mereka sedang berusaha memindahkan semua yang ada di dimensi mereka ke dalam ruangan itu.

“Sepertinya lebih baik kau tinggal di sini saja dulu, Harry.” kata profesor Ico. “Tidak ada yang bisa menampungmu di luar sana. Kurasa mungkin juga keluarga Weasley.”

“Waktu mereka berhenti juga?”

“ _Well_ , ketika Josh pergi memeriksanya—” Peter berhenti.

Dia memandangi teman-temannya yang lain dengan canggung. Lain halnya dengan Rachel yang tampaknya kurang peduli. Dia sedang berusaha keras menarik seutas tali yang entah sejak kapan telah melilit kakinya.

“Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?” tanya Harry.

“Sebaiknya jangan sekarang.” kata Peter spontan. “Mood-nya sedang tidak baik.”

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Saat itu Harry merasakan sesuatu tapi tidak dipedulikannya.

“Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh lagi?”

Ketiga Penjaga itu saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

“Sebenarnya tidak juga, dia—”

“Harry!”

Harry berbalik. Daniel datang menyambutnya.

“Kapan kau datang?” tanyanya ceria.

Harry mendengus. “Baru saja.” jawabnya. “Kau selalu ceria, ya?”

Tapi Harry justru merasa heran dengan perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya saat itu.

“Beginilah aku.”

Setelah dia menjabat tangan Harry dia baru sadar, membuatnya lupa melepaskan tangan Harry.

Sekarang Harry benar-benar merasa gelisah. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba menjadi kuat sehingga pada saat dia menarik kembali tangannya.

“Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bergerak di tengah-tengah waktu yang berhenti?” tanya Daniel.

“Aku juga ingin tahu itu.” tambah profesor Ico.

Harry mengeluarkan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya.

“Ingat ini?” katanya.

“Itu kalung pemberian Justin sewaktu kau ulang tahun, kan?” kata Dave.

“ _Well_ , menurut—seseorang, penyebabnya adalah ini.” jelas Harry. ”Dia pasti telah berbuat sesuatu dengan kalung ini.”

Sunyi lama. Mereka saling melirik dengan penuh arti.

Justin adalah seorang penyihir sakti yang sudah lama berkelana menembus ruang dan waktu. Mereka sepakat kalau Justin pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah berhentinya waktu.

“Ayo kita ke kamarku.” ajak Daniel kemudian. “Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.”


	3. The Guardians of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Internet connection is bad. Or probably there are problem when loading Rich text based for the story. I don't know T_T

**H** ARRY menghabiskan setidaknya hampir satu jam di kamar Daniel membantunya dalam menjelaskan secara detil emosi yang muncul padanya pada saat-saat tertentu.

Sebagai seorang aktor yang berperan sebagai Harry di dunianya, Daniel perlu tahu segala seluk-beluk kepribadian Harry yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengannya.

Tapi Daniel ternyata hanya menyimak sebagian dari semua yang dikatakan Harry padanya. Sebagian besar waktunya dia gunakan hanya untuk menatap Harry dengan pikiran kosong.

“Dan ketika—“

Harry berhenti namun Daniel tidak berhenti menatapnya. Seperti yang dia duga, pikiran kembarannya itu sudah berkelana entah ke mana.

Sekarang Harry jadi tahu apa penyebab perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Itu pasti perasaan Daniel yang secara tidak sengaja beralih padanya. Dia merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa merasakan perasaan itu begitu kuat, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

“Dan.” panggil Harry.

Karena pikirannya masih menerawang, Harry memanggilnya lebih keras.

“DANIEL!”

Daniel melonjak di tempatnya duduk.

“Maaf, apa katamu tadi?” tanyanya kikuk.

“Oke, cukup.” kata Harry, meletakkan kembali naskah film yang dipegangnya di tempat tidur. “Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya.”

Ketika Daniel tampaknya seperti tidak mau bicara, Harry melanjutkan.

“Aku bertemu dengan Josh hari ini dan dia tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?”

“Kau bertemu dengannya? Kapan?” tanya Daniel kaget.

“Beberapa jam yang lalu ketika kami berusaha melarikan diri dari ratusan makhluk kegelapan yang mengejar kami.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan ‘kami’?”

“ _Well_ , panjang ceritanya. Ceritakan dulu tentang Josh. Aku ingin tahu.”

Mereka diam cukup lama.

“Well, Josh—um, dia—merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah melakukan sesuatu—yang, um—mengakibatkan dua orang tewas.”

“Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah apabila waktu diputar balik semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?”

“Kau tidak mengerti, Harry.” kata Daniel. “Memang semuanya dapat kembali seperti semula tapi tidak untuk ‘tamu’.”

“Tamu?”

“Seperti kami. Karena dimensi kami bukan dimensi ini, jadi waktu kami tidak akan kembali ketika waktu diputar balik.

“Kau masih ingat waktu pertama kali kami datang ke dimensi ini?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kau kira kenapa Josh menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan pertumbuhanku meski dia tahu waktu di dimensi ini akan diputar balik?”

Mereka diam lama. Karena Harry tidak bicara, dia melanjutkan.

“Itu karena waktu kami tidak terpengaruh dengan waktu dimensi kalian.” katanya.

“Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kalian tidak membeku walaupun waktu berhenti?”

“Tepat sekali.” Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali ke topik semula “Waktu itu kami sedang bertempur dengan antek-antek Doom. Benar-benar kacau. Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang tidak dikenal dan mereka terjebak di antara kami dan pasukan Doom. Josh berusaha menyelamatkan keduanya tapi keduanya tewas karena dia salah bertindak.

“Mereka mati dengan tubuh hancur berkeping-keping tepat di depan matanya. Untung aku tidak ada di sana. Setelah itu Emma tampaknya tidak akan makan selama satu bulan dan Rupert tidak mau menyentuh apapun selain sayuran.”

Harry mendengarkan.

“Awalnya dia masih tenang karena pikirnya seandainya ruang dan waktu diputar balik semuanya akan seperti semula. Namun belakangan kami baru tahu kalau kedua itu adalah orang-orang yang menghilang dari dimensinya dan tersesat karena kekacauan ruang dan waktu.” lanjut Daniel. “Celakanya…”

“…dia mendengar pembicaraan kalian.” kata Harry, menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Tidak heran.”

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

“Josh jadi paranoid. Dan menurut Liz, kalau dia tidak cepat diatasi efeknya bisa bertahan untuk selamanya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak mau berperang lagi.”

“Tapi dia menolong kami sewaktu kami dikepung Morphos dan Cleros!” sela Harry.

Daniel diam beberapa saat.

“Kurasa dia tidak sepenuhnya paranoid. Mungkin dia masih bisa kembali seperti dulu.” katanya kuatir.

“Di mana dia?” tanya Harry tidak sabar. “Bisa antar aku?”

 

* * *

 

Ada sejumlah Penjaga berdiri di depan kamar Josh. Dua di antara mereka, Harry memperhatikan, adalah Rachel Rayburn dan Elizabeth Hope.

“Dia tidak mau makan lagi?” tanya Daniel.

“Dia bahkan tidak mau bicara.” kata Rachel. “Apa pun yang kami lakukan tidak dia tanggapi.”

“Aku belum pernah melihat dia terguncang seperti itu.” kata Liz kuatir. “Kami sudah sering bertempur. Kami sudah sering melihat kematian.”

“Tapi kurasa kalian belum pernah melihat tubuh yang hancur berkeping-keping.” tambah Harry.

“Daniel, kurasa untuk saat ini hanya kau yang bisa.” kata Liz lagi. “Karena biar bagaimana pun kalian berdua sudah—”

“—seperti jadi satu.” lanjut James geli. “Kau sudah bilang itu setidaknya sepuluh kali dalam satu hari ini.”

Yang pertama terlintas di pikiran Harry adalah bahwa keduanya telah menikah. Tapi itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin karena pasangan hidup Josh yang sebenarnya adalah Liz. Lagipula Josh sendiri pernah bilang kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki.

“Oh, jangan bodoh. Maksudku bukan secara fisik tapi jiwa.”

“Baiklah, biar dia kutangani. Ayo, Harry.” kata Daniel, tidak mempedulikan kebingungan Harry.

Semua Penjaga menyerah dan bubar meninggalkan keduanya di sana sendirian.

“Josh, aku masuk.” kata Daniel dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Dia sedang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dipan tempat tidurnya ketika mereka masuk. Di mejanya terletak senampan makanan yang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

Tampang Josh yang Harry lihat kali itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dia lihat semenjak seminggu yang lalu terkecuali beberapa garis hitam di bawah matanya dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Dia hanya menengok sedikit lalu kembali menatap lantai. Sekilas sinar matanya tampak redup, seakan-akan bisa padam kapan saja.

Daniel jongkok di depannya.

“Josh, kau harus makan.” katanya pelan.

Tapi Josh hanya diam seperti patung.

Daniel berpaling ke Harry lalu menghela napas.

“Kau tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu tapi kami peduli.” katanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Josh tidak menanggapi.

“Sini.”

Daniel menggenggam lengan kanan Josh dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tangannya.

Josh tersentak kaget. Harry yakin Josh pasti merasakan sesuatu karena kemampuannya untuk menyerap perasaan orang dengan menyentuhnya.

Dia menatap Daniel.

“Kami kuatir padamu, _Bro_.” kata Daniel. Ada sedikit rasa haru dalam nada suaranya.

Jadi mereka masih bersaudara, pikir Harry.

“Maaf, Daniel.” kata Josh kemudian. “Aku tidak bisa melenyapkan semua bayangan itu dari pikiranku.”

Daniel duduk bersila di lantai, berpikir.

Perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya memberi tahu Harry kalau Daniel baru saja mengambil sebuah keputusan penting.

“Baiklah.” katanya pada akhirnya. “Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian.”

Bahkan Josh pun terkejut. Harry tidak pernah menyangka Daniel akan berkata demikian.

“Apa? Tapi Dan…”

“Sudah kuputuskan.” sela Daniel. “Mulai sekarang biarkan aku menjadi orang yang melindungimu beserta keluargamu.”

“Daniel…”

“ _Well_ , kurasa aku masih harus tahu banyak hal tapi aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya.”

“Da—”

“Mungkin aku juga masih butuh banyak latihan untuk…”

“DANIEL!”

Baik Harry maupun Daniel menatap Josh dalam diam.

“Aku tidak melarangmu tapi aku tidak yakin seorang Pelindung memerlukan Pelindung. Lalu, bagaimana dengan karirmu? Terus terang saja, aku tidak ingin kau berhenti di tengah jalan.”

“Kau bisa mempercayaiku.” kata Daniel nyengir.

“Kalau begitu kau mendapat dukungan seratus persen dariku…”

Josh menatap Daniel cukup lama.

“Thanks.” katanya kemudian. “Aku sudah merasa lebih baik.”

“ _Well_ , kurasa kalian tidak memerlukan bantuanku sama sekali.” kata Harry akhirnya.

“Tapi terima kasih untuk kedatanganmu, Harry. Bersedia berada di sini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendukungku.”

Pada akhirnya Harry bisa melihat lagi sinar mata Josh yang selalu akrab di matanya.

“Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang kita?” tanya Daniel pada Josh.

“Mereka? Maksudmu yang lain? Apa yang mereka bilang?” tanya Josh, menyisir rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

“Kita seakan sudah menjadi satu.” kata Daniel geli.

“Apa?” seru Josh. “Apa mereka mengira kita ini…”

Dia menunjuk ke dirinya, ke Daniel, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencoba membuatnya berbunyi namun gagal.

“…begitu?” sambungnya.

“Um,” kata Daniel, berpikir. “aku tidak akan bilang begitu karena yang pertama kali mengatakannya adalah calon pasangan hidupmu.”

“APA?” raung Josh. “Dia tidak mungkin…dia…Apa yang dia pikirkan?”

“Apa maksudnya kalau kalian seakan telah menjadi satu?” tanya Harry.

“Tanya saja padanya.” tanggap Josh ketus.

“Tapi aku yakin dia bukan tipe wanita yang akan membiarkan calon suaminya berbuat serong deng…”

“Kau tidak mau menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Daniel Radcliffe.” sela Josh lagi, menatapnya sangar. “Lagipula ini juga menyangkut dirimu.”

Pada akhirnya Daniel berusaha keras mengubah tawanya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. Baginya, ini hanyalah sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk menggoda Josh.

 

* * *

 

“Ada yang salah, Harry?” tanya Daniel beberapa waktu kemudian. “Kau diam saja dari tadi.”

“Oh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa.” kata Harry. “Cuma sedang…berpikir.”

Menurut Harry, seseorang yang menderita shok berat tidak akan mudah kembali semula karena trauma. Benar saja, ketika mereka keluar dari kamar itu (Daniel lebih dulu), Josh beberapa kali mengejapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sedang berusaha untuk mengusir sesuatu dari pikirannya. Walaupun begitu dia berusaha agar tampak normal di hadapan Daniel dan dirinya.

Harry yang secara tidak sengaja melihat itu berpura-pura tidak tahu dan berjalan mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

 

Josh menemui Liz yang sedang membereskan dapur dan berbicara padanya dengan bahasa yang tidak Harry mengerti.

Beberapa kali Josh kelihatan marah tapi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Liz, dia akhirnya merasa puas dan kembali ke Harry dan Daniel sambil tersenyum.

Harry berani bertaruh dengan semua uangnya yang ada di Gringgotts kalau Josh baru saja menanyakan soal ‘seolah menjadi satu’ kepada Liz.

 

“Um, kurasa aku harus membantu James dan profesor membuat dan menganalisa program.” kata Josh lalu kembali menuju ke dapur.

“Kami ikut.” kata Daniel, mengikuti Josh dari belakang.

Markas sementara Penjaga itu ternyata dirancang mirip seperti aslinya. Bagaimana tidak, ada sebuah pintu rahasia di dapur yang dapat digunakan sebagai jalan untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah.

Namun lain halnya dengan markas yang sebenarnya, peralatan di sana tidak banyak. Dinding ruang bawah tanah yang lebih mirip gua nyaris menutupi beberapa peralatan besar di sana.

Harry tidak ingat berapa lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk melewati gua sempit itu ketika mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan luas yang penuh dengan berbagai peralatan canggih.

Di sana ada James, Sam, profesor Ico, Adam, Jody—anak Josh yang datang dari masa depan, Zion—perintis Penjaga yang datang dari masa depan yang bahkan lebih jauh dari Jody, dan juga Mallory dan Gilland—dua di antara tiga kembaran Josh. Sam tampak sedang memeriksa kabel-kabel di salah satu perangkat di ruangan itu bersama Zion sementara yang lain tampak sedang sibuk mengutak-atik komputer di sisi lain ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sesuatu yang bulat diletakkan di lantai dan di langit-langit ruangan seakan ada sesuatu yang akan diletakkan di antaranya.

Josh menghampiri James lalu melihat-lihat apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

“Hmmm…kurasa lebih baik kalau bagian ini dipindahkan ke sini, James. Yang seperti ini kurang efisien dan bisa menimbulkan masalah nanti.” kata profesor Ico. “Oh, halo Joshie. Selamat datang kembali.”

Josh mengangkat tangannya disertai senyuman tapi tidak menanggapi apa pun.

James tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Josh tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

“Programnya sudah selesai?” tanya Josh beralih ke Jody.

“Yup. Sekarang tinggal soal _interface_ -nya saja.” tanggap Jody.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?” tanyanya lagi ketika Jody duduk sambil melipat keduanya tangannya.

“Mencoba _Query_.”

“Mana _progress bar_ -nya?” kata Josh kepada Jody. “Dan menu yang ini sebaiknya bisa digeser.”

Dia beralih ke profesor Ico.

“Apa kau pikir kita perlu melakukan simulasi dulu, Profesor?” katanya.

“Sebaiknya memang begitu. Semoga kita punya cukup waktu.” jawab profesor.

“Waktu kan sedang berhenti.” kata Daniel.

“Tidak untuk kita, dan juga tidak untuk musuh.” tanggap Jody cepat. “Oke, _query_ selesai! Tinggal menambahkan _progress bar_ dan…”

Dia mengarahkan kursor pada tempat tertentu dan memilih warna merah terang.

“Apa kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Harry.

Josh meremas sandaran kursi Jody dengan kuat, seakan ingin mencabiknya. Matanya dipejamkan dengan rapat, keringatnya bercucuran.

“Dad, apa kau sakit?” tanya Jody. Wajahnya berkerut karena kuatir.

“Aku…tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh, masih dengan mata yang dipejamkan.

Profesor Ico segera menghampirinya.

“Lebih baik kau istirahat. Biar di sini bagian kami.” katanya. “Kalian berdua tolong antar dia kembali ke kamarnya.”

Bertukar pandang, Harry dan Daniel lalu menuntun Josh keluar dari sana.

 

“Kurasa aku sudah lebih baik. Thanks.” kata Josh ketika mereka keluar melewati pintu rahasia. “Kurasa aku cuma butuh istirahat sejenak di sofa.”

“Tapi sepertinya mereka belum sempat mengeluarkan sofa…Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?” tanya Daniel.

Josh tampak ragu.

“Tidak. Bukan hal yang serius. Aku hanya perlu…mengatur ulang pikiranku.” katanya kemudian. “Aku tidak melihat Rupert dan Emma. Di mana mereka?”

“Mereka sudah kembali. Emma masih merasa kurang sehat jadi…”

“Apa yang terjadi padanya?” tanya Josh penuh minat.

“Dia…cuma kurang istirahat. Kurasa begitu.” kata Daniel berbohong.

Sepertinya Josh tahu kalau anak itu tidak berkata yang sejujurnya. Dia memintanya untuk menatap matanya dan menanyainya lagi. Dan Daniel berusaha keras untuk tampak normal seperti biasa.

Josh menghela napas.

“Ingat, Dan. Setiap apa yang kita katakan ada akibatnya.” katanya. 

“Seandainya aku berbohong aku bersedia menanggungnya.” kata Daniel, menunduk.

Sinar matanya memudar, menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa sedih. Harry tahu jelas kesedihan itu bukan disebabkan oleh perkataan Josh.

“Aku tidak bilang kau berbohong.” kata Josh lagi. “Tapi kejujuran meski akan berakibat buruk akan jauh lebih baik daripada kebohongan. Tidak menjawab merupakan pilihan yang lebih bijaksana dibandingkan berbohong.”

“Kau sudah katakan itu ratusan kali.” kata Daniel lagi, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam lama.

“Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan istirahat.” kata Josh. “Tekanan yang kudapat hari ini telah menguras sebagian besar tenagaku.”

 

* * *

 

“Sori, Harry.” kata Daniel setelah Josh kembali ke kamarnya. “Sepertinya setiap kali berada di dekat kami yang kau lihat hanya masalah.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan.” tanggap Harry cepat.

Daniel terdiam cukup lama.

“Aku merasa lelah.” katanya kemudian. “Dan aku yakin Josh lebih lelah dariku.”

“Aneh. Menurutku kau justru yang lebih capek darinya.” kata Harry nyengir. “Kau harus bolak-balik karena urusan pekerjaan kan?”

Daniel terkesima.

“Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Dari dia, tentu saja.”

“Dia menemuimu?”

“Setiap hari.”

“Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?”

“Banyak hal.” Harry buru-buru menambahkan, “Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mau dia dalam kesulitan.”

Sambil berharap kembarannya itu bisa kembali ceria seperti biasanya, Harry lalu menceritakan semua kejadian hari itu, termasuk juga tentang Shelby, kepadanya.

“Apa kau tidak merasa kalau dia agak aneh?” kata Daniel setelah Harry mengakhiri ceritanya. “Maksudku, dengan semua yang dia katakan tentang waktu.”

“ _Well_ , ya. Tapi setidaknya tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal.”

Daniel menatap Harry namun pikirannya mengembara.

“Kau tahu, Harry, menghentikan waktu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah dan membutuhkan sumber daya yang tidak sedikit.”

Harry balik menatapnya.

Daniel melanjutkan, “Kau masih ingat sewaktu kita di kereta dulu? Sarah dan Becca mencoba menghentikan waktu tapi Josh menghentikan mereka. Keduanya bisa langsung tewas kalau seandainya kekuatan mereka digabung.”

“Jadi menurutmu apa yang dikatakan Shelby kalau dia bersama ibu dan neneknya yang menghentikan waktu itu bohong?”

“Aku tidak bilang begitu.” kata Daniel tidak sabar. “Dengar, berdasarkan apa yang kau ceritakan, nenek dan ibunya melemparnya ke Privet Drive setelah waktu berhenti. Itu artinya tidak ada di antara mereka yang tewas setelah melakukan itu.”

“Aku yakin sekali kalau ketiganya memiliki kemampuan yang sangat besar. Apa menurutmu tidak begitu? Perlu kau tahu, Sarah dan Becca adalah Penjaga Waktu Masa Lalu dan Masa Depan terkuat yang ada dalam sejarah kami.”

Karena Harry tidak menanggapi, dia melanjutkan lagi.

“Doom mengejar Shelby.” katanya. “Dia pasti mau melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka. Dan aku yakin kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan waktu.”

“Tapi dia sudah memiliki semuanya…”

“Di dunia ini manusia tidak pernah mengenal kata puas. Mereka selalu menginginkan lebih, termasuk juga Doom.” sela Daniel cepat. “Dan harus kau tahu aku sudah mempelajari semua datayang menyinggung dia dan aku tidak pernah membaca kalau dia punya kemampuan untuk menghentikan waktu. Dia hanya bisa berpindah dimensi.”

“Kalau begitu dia pasti mengincar Shelby.”

“Kau benar. Kurasa kita harus memberi tahu profesor tentang hal ini.”

 

* * *

 

Keduanya lalu kembali ke gua rahasia dan Harry menceritakan kembali semua kisahnya kepada profesor Ico dan semua yang mau mendengarkannya.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada orang yang seperti dia di dunia kalian ini.” kata sang profesor kemudian.

Dia lalu berpikir dalam-dalam lalu kemudian mengambil keputusan.

“Menurutku,” katanya. “kita akan mendengar pendapat Justin dan profesor Dumbledore terlebih dahulu. Jika mereka memang membutuhkan bantuan soal Shelby, akan kuusahakan para Penjaga untuk menjaganya.

“Sementara itu aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada para _Elder_. Seandainya apa yang Shelby katakan benar, aku tidak mau keputusan mereka datang terlambat.”

“Profesor, instalasi selesai.” kata Zion menyela. “Bisa kita mulai?”

Profesor Ico berbalik.

“Bagus. Lakukan _start-up_.” katanya.

Semua Penjaga yang ada di ruangan itu lalu melakukan sesuatu pada dinding besi yang ada ruangan itu.

Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya terdengar bunyi suara deru mesin. Monitor-monitor berukuran raksasa yang digantung melayang di langit-langit menyala dan mulai memunculkan berbagai tampilan grafis berisi berbagai macam informasi.

Harry, yang berdiri tepat di samping benda bulat yang ada di lantai tengah ruangan, melompat kaget ketika tiba-tiba muncul bayangan di sana.

ICO, super komputer milik Penjaga yang biasanya hanya berada di markas para Penjaga, muncul di sana dalam bentuk hologram.

“Sori, Harry.” katanya.

“Jangan lakukan itu lagi.” kata Harry.

Sorak gembira yang berkumandang di ruangan itu nyaris tidak didengarnya.

“Tidak akan.” balas ICO.

“Anda berhasil, Profesor!” seru Sam, nyaris memeluk profesor Ico.

“Tapi fungsi utamanya belum jadi.” kata sang profesor. “Mengkopi database ICO cuma salah satu dari beberapa fungsi penting yang masih belum kita implementasikan.”

Mereka menghela napas bersama-sama.

“Kurasa untuk itu Anda mengkopi _database_ ini dari ICO original, kan?” kata ICO. “Supaya aku, _well_ —komputer kopian ini, bisa membantu kalian.”

“Kita bisa menggunakan _direct linking_ , tapi resikonya terlalu besar.” balas profesor Ico. “Tapi mengingat hal yang mungkin terjadi…”

“Setidaknya kau tetap ICO, meski cuma kopian.” kata James, berdiri di depan ICO dan memandanginya.

“Walaupun begitu, harus kuperingatkan kalau cuma data-data penting yang dikopikan pada komputer ini. Dan kurasa kalian semua tahu jelas apa artinya itu.” kata ICO.

“Bagaimana dengan data-data dengan tipe enkripsi AAAA?” tanya Zion langsung.

Profesor Ico melompat kaget dan memandangnya.

“Termasuk data-data itu, tapi hanya terbatas dengan yang berhubungan dengan misi kali ini.”

“Wow.”

Mata Zion tampak berkilat-kilat.

“Bolehkah aku…”

“Tidak.” sela sang profesor cepat sebelum Zion sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. “Kau bisa mengetahuinya nanti di masamu.”

Harry menatap Al dan keduanya nyengir. Al pernah menceritakan kepada Harry kalau Zion terkenal orang yang tergila-gila mengenai sejarah para Penjaga, terutama mengenai pasangan Prince Adam dan Princess Mary. Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana kesan Zion terhadap Josh ataupun Daniel.

Ada sesuatu yang mengeluarkan bunyi, asalnya dari dinding ruangan tepat di atas pintu masuk tempat rahasia itu.

“Biar aku saja.” kata Al dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Dia mengajak Harry dan Daniel mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry.

“Ada tamu. Setidaknya dia cukup sopan.” jawab Daniel.

Mereka bertiga keluar melewati dapur dan menuju pintu depan yang ternyata telah dibuka oleh Josh.

Profesor Dumbledore, Justin, dan—sama sekali tidak mengejutkan bagi Harry—Shelby Ellworth.

Ekspresi wanita muda itu begitu suram dan matanya sembab. Harry sudah bisa menebak kalau telah terjadi sesuatu pada ibu dan neneknya.

“Kami terpaksa menitipkannya di sini.” kata Justin, menerobos masuk. Dia tampak marah sekali. “Kalian punya kamar lebih, kan?”

“Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?” tanya Josh, mendahului mereka meninggalkan pintu.

Profesor Dumbledore menuntun Shelby masuk ke dalam. Dan dengan sekali ayunan tongkatnya pintu rumah menutup pelan.

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu perasaanku.” kata Justin.

“Kemarahan yang tidak biasa, ya.” kata Josh. “Katakan apa yang terjadi.”

Justin menatap Josh, tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhirnya. “Dan kau mengalami kesedihan yang tidak biasa.”

Dia tampak bertanya-tanya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya bicara.

“Dia ini pelindung waktu terakhir di dimensi ini.” katanya, mendorong bahu Shelby agar dia berdiri berdekatan dengan Josh. “Kalian harus melindunginya.”

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Daniel.

“Kami ke rumahnya dan mendapati tempat itu sudah tidak ada.” kata profesor Dumbledore tenang. “Seseorang dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa telah menerobos perisai sihir mereka dan menghanguskan rumah itu dengan satu mantra.”

“Dengan satu mantra?” kata Harry. “Apakah Doom? Apakah dia menggunakan benda—apa itu namanya?”

“Tidak. Dia menggunakan sihir.” sela Justin merengut. ”Dan ada bau daging hangus dari dalam rumah.”

“Selalu ada harapan di masa-masa paling kelam.” kata Dumbledore. “Kita tidak menemukan mayat mereka jadi setidaknya belum bisa dipastikan sudah meninggal.”

“Yah, selama mereka tidak dijadikan Inferi.” kata Justin.

“Apa itu Inferi?” tanya Josh.

“Kalian menyebutnya Undead…” kata Justin.

“Tidak. Keduanya terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan Inferi.” kata Dumbledore lagi.

“Kenapa kalian yakin mereka menggunakan sihir?” tanya Josh penasaran.

“Dari bekasnya, tentu saja.” kata Dumbledore. “Sihir selalu meninggalkan jejak yang tidak kelihatan. Aku pernah mengajarkan ini pada seseorang yang sangat kita kenal, terutama aku dan Harry.”

Dan Daniel menatap mata Harry.

“Aku tidak tahu maksudmu dengan penjaga waktu terakhir, jadi tolong jelaskan satu-persatu.” kata Josh lagi.

“Dia dan keluarganya sudah bertugas sebagai pengawas waktu di dimensi ini selama banyak generasi.” kata Dumbledore. “Dan, aku yakin penyihir paling terhormat di zaman pertengahan yang bertanggung jawab untuk masalah ini.”

“Maksudmu Merlin?” tanya Justin. “Tapi kenapa?”

“Doom, tentu saja.”

Dumbledore berhenti. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara, dia melanjutkan. “Menurut dugaanku, setelah Doom disegel olehnya dan dibuang ke ruang dan waktu yang lain, Merlin melakukan tindakan pencegahan seandainya dia berhasil kembali kemari.

“Menurut catatan tua yang berhasil kutemukan, Merlin memilih beberapa keturunan dari muridnya sendiri untuk dijadikan pengawas dimensi ini. Seandainya Doom kembali, mereka yang akan menjadi pemicu utama untuk membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.”

Sunyi lama.

“Jangan bilang kalau Merlin—“

“—masih hidup?” tanya Daniel, melanjutkan kata-kata Josh.

“Dengan bantuan alkimia, tentu saja.” kata Dumbledore. “Ada ilmu alkimia kuno yang dapat mencegah kematian seseorang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

“Produk setengah berhasil dari ilmu itu adalah Batu Bertuah.”

“Setengah berhasil?” tanya Al.

“Sebenarnya alkimia kuno itu sangat sulit. Nicholas dan aku berusaha menggabungkan dua ilmu alkimia kuno ke dalam sebuah obyek. Karena memiliki keterbatasan yang tidak kami duga, Batu Bertuah hanya dapat membuat seseorang hidup abadi selama mereka meminum airnya.

“Merlin berhasil menemukan rahasianya sehingga hanya membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup tanpa harus meminum air Batu Bertuah. Dia hanya membutuhkan tidur yang cukup untuk itu.”

Sunyi lagi.

“Di mana dia tertidur?” tanya Josh.

Dumbledore tidak menjawab, dia berbalik kepada Justin.

“Aku bersedia meminjamkan _Moon Crest_ padamu.” katanya.

“Seingatku kau pernah bilang agar masa kini menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi di masa kini.” kata Justin.

“Benar, tapi aku harap kau tidak lupa kalau sekarang kita tidak berada di masa apapun.” kata Dumbledore.

“Tentu saja.”

Dumbledore berbalik.

“Kami harus kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengambil _Moon Crest_.” katanya. “Kami akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai.”

“Mungkin aku tidak perlu menanyakan ini tapi…kalian butuh bantuan?” tanya Josh.

Dumbledore tersenyum.

“Kau baik sekali, Mr Waterby.” katanya. Dia diam sejenak. “Tapi boleh aku meminta bantuan kalian satu kali ini?”

“Tentu saja.” tanggap Daniel antusias.

Dumbledore mengeluarkan jam peraknya yang memiliki dua belas jarum.

“Bisakah kalian mengantarkan Harry ke Stonehenge satu jam lagi?” tanyanya. “Kami akan menunggu kalian di sana. Dan aku ingin Miss Ellworth juga hadir.”

“Kami akan menjemput kalian nanti.”

Profesor Ico, diikuti oleh semua Penjaga yang tadinya berada di ruang rahasia, berjalan menuju mereka.

Josh memandangnya dengan mata menyipit.

“Sudah selesai?” tanyanya.

“Tinggal sedikit lagi.” kata sang profesor. “ICO membuat segalanya jadi jauh lebih cepat dan mudah.”

“Kalau begitu kami titip Shelby pada kalian.” kata Justin. “Jangan lupa, satu jam dari sekarang. Kalau kalian datang bersamaan akan lebih bagus. Aku rasa mungkin kita harus melakukan sedikit _pembersihan_ sebelum membangunkan Merlin.”

“Justin, kau lihat Ron dan Hermione?” tanya Harry cepat sebelum Justin keluar dari pintu.

“Mr Weasley, Miss Granger beserta teman-temanmu yang lain ada di tempat yang aman, Harry.” Dumbledore yang menjawab. “Tapi saat ini kami tidak bisa membawa mereka kemana-mana karena akan sangat berbahaya untuk berpencar di dalam waktu yang membeku.”

Setelah berpamitan, Dumbledore dan Justin keluar ruangan dan melakukan Apparate.

 

* * *

 

Sunyi lama. Mereka semua berdiri mematung di tempat dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

“Bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja, Profesor?” kata Josh kemudian.

“ICO sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat besar di dalam sana, dan kami semua diusir keluar.” jelas James mendengus.

“Sejak kapan komputer itu punya privasi?” tukas Al.

Profesor Ico mengebaskan tangannya.

“Dia sedang melakukan berbagai macam instalasi dan melakukan berbagai setting yang membutuhkan banyak sumber tenaga dan kerja prosesor. Prosesnya akan melambat apabila ada input dari kita.” katanya bijaksana.

Dia menatap Shelby.

“Siapa wanita muda ini?” tanyanya.

Josh berdeham.

Daniel yang paham apa maksudnya lalu menuntun profesor Ico menjauh dari mereka dan berbicara empat mata dengannya.

“Um, ada yang mau teh?” tanya Josh, berusaha mengatasi kecanggungan yang timbul.

“Tehnya ada di sini.”

Para Penjaga wanita berdatangan di ruangan yang penuh dengan barang itu sambil membawa senampan teh.

“Kita tidak bisa minum di tempat seperti ini.” kata Sam. “Ruangan ini perlu dikemas ulang.”

Sesuatu melintas di benak Harry.

“Um, kalian belum menggunakan anti-sihir di ruangan ini, kurasa?” tanyanya.

“Begitulah.” kata Al, sementara Zion mengawasinya. “Kami tidak sempat.”

“Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan mencoba membereskannya.”

“Kami akan membantumu.” kata Zion spontan dan semua berbalik menatapnya.

“Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengaturnya dengan cepat, kan?” katanya lagi, menyadari tatapan mereka. “Lebih cepat kalau kita bantu.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo.” kata Josh memberi aba-aba.

“Biar kami yang menjamu Shelby di tempat yang lebih luas.” kata Liz. “Selamat bersenang-senang.”

Bersama Penjaga wanita yang lain, dia menuntun Shelby ke ruangan lain.

Meski semua Penjaga pria berkeluh kesah, tapi mereka menurut. Beramai-ramai, mereka merapikan ruangan itu dengan bantuan Harry.

Profesor Ico dan Daniel masih terus berbincang dengan serius di sudut ruangan sehingga tidak memperhatikan apapun yang mereka katakan ataupun yang mereka lakukan.

Ketika akhirnya Daniel selesai, profesor Ico berbalik.

“Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Rachel, kau—”

Dia berhenti ketika semua tatapan beralih padanya beberapa saat sebelum mereka menertawainya.

“Mereka sudah pergi dari tadi.” kata Josh, sambil tertawa dia membuang ingus ke dalam sapu tangannya.

Belakangan ini Harry baru sadar kalau Josh ternyata alergi debu.

“Oh, benar.” Dia berbalik. “Biar kucari mereka.“

“Kalau begitu aku juga—”

“Stop di sana, Daniel Radcliffe.”

Daniel yang bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu berhenti dan berbalik perlahan.

Josh menatapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah, ke salah satu kardus paling besar di bawah kakinya.

Mengeluh, Daniel membantu Josh mengangkat kardus itu ke tempat kosong.

“Tolong angkat ini ke atas kardus itu, Harry.” Kata-kata James membuatnya kaget. “Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh.”

“Oh, baik.”

Harry menyentakkan tongkatnya (“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ”), mengangkat kardus yang ditunjuk James dan menumpuknya di sudut ruangan.

Pikiran Harry yang terus bekerja sementara mereka membereskan puluhan kardus yang berserakan itu membuatnya nyaris tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh para Penjaga.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Shelby beserta ibu dan neneknya membekukan waktu? Apa yang menjadi alasan utamanya? Dan lagi, Dumbledore dan Justin berniat membangunkan Merlin yang menurut keduanya kalau dia masih hidup dan tertidur lelap di suatu tempat. Tapi kenapa mereka harus berkumpul di Stonehenge? Terus terang, dia merasa lebih kuatir terhadap serangan Voldemort yang keberadaannya saat itu tidak diketahui, apakah dia dapat bergerak di dalam waktu yang membeku atau tidak. Tapi baik Dumbledore maupun Justin tampaknya lebih mengkhawatirkan masalah Shelby dan Merlin.

Dia baru saja memutuskan untuk menanyakan itu nanti ketika ada yang memanggilnya, menyuruhnya bergegas menuju dapur.


	4. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an urge need to kill the Internet connection. It's so slow.  
> Wait, if I kill it, what will I use to update this story, then? T_T

**D** ANIEL dan Penjaga lain sudah berada di depan dapur ketika dia sadar. Pekerjaannya membantu merapikan kardus ternyata telah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu.

“Apa yang akan kita makan? Kalian bahkan belum bisa memasak apa pun.” gerutu Josh.

“Memang belum.” kata Rachel, masuk di sela-sela Penjaga yang berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk ke dapur. “Tapi kami sudah sempat membeli kue sebelum waktu berhenti. Setidaknya perut kalian bisa tahan sampai kembali kemari.”

“Ah, aku hampir lupa.” kata Sarah. “Kita harus mengangkut bahan makanan ini ke bawah. Kalau tidak, kita bisa kelaparan.”

“Dari sini juga?” kata Sam, menghela napas. “Stok bahan makanan yang ada di sana bahkan cukup untuk tiga bulan!”

“Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.” kata Liz, mengambil sepotong kue tar yang dipotong Rachel dan menyerahkannya kepada Harry yang baru saja sampai. “Dan Josh, kuperingatkan kau, jangan memakan kue ini terlalu banyak. Kau sudah bertambah gemuk lagi. Aku yakin beratmu tambah tiga kilo.” Dia beralih ke Harry. “Maaf kau terpaksa makan sambil berdiri, Harry. Kau tahu sendiri situasi rumah ini sekarang.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Harry pelan, agak menunduk. Dia merasa malu melihat Liz yang manis menatapnya langsung ke matanya.

“Aku—“ Josh menyedot hidungnya ke dalam sapu tangan. Cuping hidungnya sudah berubah merah. “—bahkan—tidak bisa makan—” dia menyedotnya sekali lagi. “—dalam kondisi seperti ini.” Buru-buru dia menambahkan. “Tapi simpan untukku nanti. Aku suka sekali kue tar itu.”

Beberapa Penjaga pria mendengus.

“Kau terlalu memaksakan diri.” kata Rachel. “Kau tidak perlu beres-beres tadi.”

Harry baru sadar ketika melihat ke dalam dapur. Di belakang Rachel berdiri Shelby yang sedang menikmati kuenya sambil menunduk.

 

Josh—yang flunya seakan tiba-tiba berhenti—mendadak berbalik. Perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Harry berpikir kalau pikirannya sudah tidak waras. Tapi ada sesuatu padanya yang membuat Harry melompat ke belakang.

Cahaya putih Holy keluar dari tubuh Josh dan melayang-layang seperti kumpulan butir-butir salju.

Ketika teman-temannya menyadari ini, mereka segera mencegah siapa pun untuk berbicara atau pun mendekatinya.

Jejak Holy membekas di belakang Josh sewaktu dia melangkah menuju pintu.

Bulir-bulir cahaya Holy yang tertinggal menyebar di ruang tengah dan meresap masuk ke dinding. Dan, seandainya Harry salah lihat, dinding rumah itu jadi lebih terang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Mendadak sesuatu yang berat seakan menerpa Harry. Meski begitu dia merasa sangat tenang dan kedua bahunya terasa ringan. Dia merasa seakan-akan tubuhnya bisa melayang kapan saja.

Josh membuka kedua pintu rumah lebar-lebar. Dan, dengan disaksikan mereka semua, wujudnya berubah menjadi Prince.

Harry menyaksikan itu dengan mata terbelalak. Meski tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, Harry tahu kalau mereka semua sangat terkejut.

Cahaya menyilaukan menerpa mata Harry.

Ketika cahaya itu memudar, Sam berubah ke wujud Penjaga. Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Sarah.

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk sesaat lalu bersama-sama Becca yang juga sudah berubah wujud (dia muncul dari lantai atas) berlari menghampiri Josh.

Josh melangkah santai menuju halaman (Sam, Sarah, Becca, dan mereka semua mengejarnya dari belakang) dan berhenti ketika dia berada di tempat terbuka sementara bola-bola Holy masih mengelilinginya (ketiga Penjaga Waktu dan Dimensi mengelilinginya).

Lagi-lagi Harry merasa pandangannya telah menipunya. Josh berbicara pada salah satu bola Holy dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lembut.

Sebuah bola Holy besar mendarat di tangan kanannya yang terbuka. Bola itu bergerak naik ke langit diikuti bola-bola Holy lain dalam berbagai ukuran.

Dan kemudian Seven Spirit muncul di sana kira-kira lima meter di atas kepalanya. Pedang yang dikelilingi Holy itu melayang turun dan jatuh ke tangan Josh yang siap menerimanya.

Sam, Sarah, dan Becca menunjukkan ekspresi kuatir, demikian halnya dengan para Penjaga yang lain. Harry merasa takut dan gelisah, mengganggu rasa lega yang meliputinya semenjak tadi.

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh. “Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Sambil tersenyum, dia mengangkat senjatanya ke atas. Sarah, Becca, dan Sam memegang senjata mereka di depan mereka. Ketiga senjata itu saling bereaksi, mengeluarkan cahaya yang mengenai satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran cahaya.

Profesor Ico dan Daniel secara tidak sadar menarik tangan Harry ke belakang mereka, sementara Rachel dan Esther melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Shelby. Harry masih bisa melihat apa yang terjadi meski pandangannya agak tertutup.

Bola-bola Holy dari daerah sekitar mulai berkumpul di Seven Spirits, semakin lama semakin banyak, dan kemudian menembak ke udara melewati ujung pedang.

Cahaya Holy menembus awan-awan hitam dan membuat lubang besar di sana, membuka jalan untuk masuknya cahaya matahari ke bumi. Dari tiang cahaya Holy keluar sebuah cincin cahaya yang semakin lama semakin besar, mengusir semua awan gelap secara perlahan-lahan dari tempatnya.

Hari seakan berganti dari malam menjadi siang dengan sangat cepat. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membutakan pandangan Harry untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Josh kemudian karena tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di sana (bersama Sarah, Becca, dan Sam) dalam wujudnya yang biasa. Wujud pangerannya telah lenyap.

Dia berbalik dan berbicara pada mereka.

“Betul kan? Kita tidak apa-apa?” katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dia terhuyung dan Sam langsung menangkapnya.

“Kuantar kau ke kamarmu.” katanya. “Rach, kalau kau tidak keberatan…”

“Tentu saja.” kata Rachel, dan mendahului Sam masuk ke rumah.

 

* * *

 

Ketika akhirnya Josh, Sam, dan Rachel masuk ke rumah, yang lain masih berdiri di tempat mereka dengan terkesima.

“Benar-benar kejadian yang langka.” kata profesor Ico kemudian. “Seumur hidupku ini baru kedua kalinya aku melihat Holy Judgment.”

“Apa itu?” tanya Daniel ketika mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat mereka kepanasan.

“Holy Judgment tidak bisa keluar begitu saja walaupun seorang Penjaga menginginkannnya. Asalnya pasti dari Holy sendiri.” jawabnya. “Ya…ya…itu membuktikan teoriku. Holy memang memiliki kehendak sendiri.”

“Kau tidak akan percaya berapa kali dia menyinggung soal itu semenjak aku bergabung. Tiga puluh enam kali. Dan ini yang ke tiga puluh tujuh.” bisik Daniel kepada Harry.

“Berarti kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku nanti.” kata Harry.

“Tentu saja, akan kuusahakan sebisaku.” jawab Daniel.

“Kenapa ada Holy Judgment? Maksudku, tidak mungkin hanya untuk mengusir awan, kan?” tanya James.

“Tentu saja.” kata sang profesor. “Oh, aku yakin sekali Doom sedang marah besar.”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Tapi mereka tidak perlu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya.

“Holy Judgment menghapus semua, ya, semua makhluk kegelapan yang ada di satu dimensi.” katanya. “Karena juga mempengaruhi sihir, ucapkan selamat tinggal terhadap semua Dementor dan semua makhluk kegelapan lain.”

“Ya, mari berharap dia tidak menyimpan stok lain di dimensinya.” kata Becca sinis. “Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kecuali ada yang muncul lagi.”

“Waspada adalah tindakan yang tepat.” kata profesor Ico. “Nah, Harry. Kurasa kau harus siap-siap pergi bersama Josh ke Stonehenge. Daniel, Al, kalian ikut juga.”

“Tapi kau dengar sendiri apa kata Justin.” kata Al. “Sepertinya kita tetap harus melakukan _pembersihan_ di sana. Kau tidak berpikir kami berempat akan sanggup menangani jumlah yang banyak, kan? Meski ada Dumbledore dan Justin juga…”

“Jangan kuatir. Itu sebabnya aku disuruh ikut.” kata Shelby.

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam Shelby diam tanpa suara dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia berbicara.

Harry menatapnya. Tatapan anak itu sudah seperti sedia kala. Tatapan matanya yang beberapa waktu lalu tampak begitu lesu dan sedih kini kembali tegar seperti pertama kali Harry bertemu dengannya.

Al menatap Shelby dengan heran.

“Maaf, bukannya bermaksud menyinggungmu, Miss, er—”

“Ellworth. Shelby Ellworth.”

“—Miss Ellwoth. Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?”

“Kita lihat saja nanti.”

Untuk sekejap rasanya mata Shelby berkilat girang. Pandangannya sempat bertemu sesaat dengan pandangan Harry tapi sewaktu Harry berkedip, matanya sudah beralih lagi ke Al.

“Aku percaya penuh pada Justin.” kata profesor Ico. “Lagipula Holy Judgment yang baru saja kita saksikan pasti sudah menghabisi banyak sekali makhluk yang ada di sana. Mungkin yang akan kalian hadapi tidak sebanyak yang kau kira, Al.”

 

* * *

 

“Tidak sebanyak yang kau kira, hah?” kata Al kesal setelah mereka berada di lokasi dekat Stonehenge.

Kelompok mereka yang terdiri atas Josh, Al, Daniel, Harry, dan Shelby terkepung di tengah-tengah lautan Cleros, Morphos, Dementor, vampir (dengan jubah, tudung, dan sarung tangan untuk menghindari sengatan matahari), Inferi, Manticore, dan berbagai makhluk buas lainnya yang belum pernah Harry lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

“Becca benar. Doom punya stok lain.” kata Harry.

“Jadi dia menggunakan makhluk-makhluk malang ini sebagai gantinya. Kejam sekali.” kata Shelby.

“Tunggu sampai aku bilang Hermione.” kata Harry dan Daniel serempak.

Keduanya bertukar pandang dengan heran. Entah kenapa beberapa waktu belakangan ini hubungan batinnya dengan Daniel semakin kuat.

“Uh-oh, datang.” kata Josh.

Dia, Al, dan Daniel berubah ke wujud Penjaga mereka sementara Harry mencabut tongkatnya dan Shelby memegang sesuatu di dadanya.

“Biarkan aku yang berikan menu pembukanya.” kata Josh. Sambil bersenandung lagu melankolis (“ _When you looked at me and I always see what I’ve been searching for_ …”) dia melompat tinggi ke atas dan melepaskan sebuah pukulan berelemen air secara melingkar membuat beberapa baris makhluk yang mengelilingi mereka terhempas.

Tapi ketika dia mendarat nadanya sudah berubah. (“ _First we touch and we hurt each other then we tear our hearts apart…_ ”)

“Cepat sekali kau berganti lagu.” komentar Daniel.

“Terkadang lagu itu lebih enak di dengar dari semua lagu melankolis yang aku tahu.” katanya sambil tersenyum.

“Apa hubungannya dengan kata-kata Daniel?” sela Al.

“ _Bombarda_!”

Harry nyaris tidak percaya betapa tenangnya mereka di situasi seperti itu. Dia sendiri merasa panik dengan keberadaan makhluk sebanyak itu.

“Lagu yang mana maksudmu?” tanya Daniel lagi.

“Yang terakhir, tentu saja.” tanggap Josh.

Dia berputar di tempatnya dengan indah dan menyapu sekumpulan makhluk menggunakan gelombang air. Harry yakin sekali dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

“Bisakah kalian berdua serius sedikit?” kata Harry pada akhirnya. “Kurasa kita sedang di ujung tanduk.”

“Aku setuju.” kata Al mendukung.

Josh mendengus. “Harus kukatakan pada kalian.” katanya. “Taktik nomor satu dalam bertempur adalah melarikan diri. Tapi itu hanya boleh kalian lakukan dengan dua syarat.” Dia menyusup di antara beberapa makhluk untuk menghindari belitan salah satu ular raksasa.

“Pertama?” tanya Daniel, membanting salah satu vampir wanita paling agresif yang pernah dihadapinya sambil menendang bokong salah satu Manticore yang mencoba menyerang Shelby yang sedang dia lindungi.

“Kalau musuhmu lebih kuat darimu.”

“Dan, yang kedua?”

“Kalau mereka main keroyok seperti ini.”

“Dan kenapa kita tidak lari saja?” seru Shelby gemetar. Tangannya masih tetap menggenggam erat sebuah benda di dadanya.

“Itu ide yang bagus.” kata Josh. Buru-buru dia menambahkan. “Tapi kita tidak bisa.”

“Jangan bilang karena kita janjian ketemu di sini?” kata Al.

“Kau tahu.”

“Kalau begitu di mana Justin dan Dumbledore?” kata Harry. “ _Protego_!”

 

Tidak ada jalan sedikit pun yang terbuka bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri. Kepungan musuh semakin rapat. Apa pun yang mereka lakukan seperti tidak ada gunanya karena satu mati tapi sepuluh datang. Semakin lama mereka semakin terdesak hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri saling memunggungi dan nyaris tidak bisa bergerak.

“Oi, Miss Ellworth.” panggil Al.

“Y-yah?” tanggap Shelby, menelan ludah dalam kepanikan.

“Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang bisa menolong kita semua tolong lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.”

Shelby mendadak seakan telah menjadi batu.

“Oh, betapa bodohnya aku.” katanya beberapa saat kemudian. Harry heran sekali betapa cepat perubahan sikapnya. “Buat apa aku memegangnya selama ini?”

Dia membuka tangannya dan jam saku yang pernah dilihat Harry ada di sana.

“Kita tidak mungkin membekukan mereka satu-persatu! Mereka terlalu banyak.” kata Harry yang juga sudah panik.

“Bisa kalau kulepas sebagian kemampuannya.” kata Shelby, membuka kaca jam saku itu dan memutar paksa jarum pendeknya yang bengkok hingga ke angka dua belas.

Dia menutup kaca jam itu dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu kalajengking berkepala manusia di depannya.

“Berhenti semua!” Dan dia menekan tombol di atas jam saku itu.

Seakan ada seberkas cahaya keluar dari jam saku itu, menyebar ke segala penjuru.

Semua makhluk yang berada di sekeliling mereka berhenti bergerak. Tapi lain halnya dengan yang terjadi pada para penduduk ketika waktu berhenti, makhluk-makhluk itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi patung batu.

“Oh, celaka. Aku salah mengaturnya.” kata Shelby, memeriksa ulang jam saku itu.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Josh. “Kenapa mereka malah berubah menjadi batu?”

“Aku menggunakan tenaga jam itu terlalu banyak.” kata Shelby. “Energinya jadi tinggal sedikit. Lihat.”

Dia memperlihatkan bagian dalam jam saku itu. Dan Harry melihat sesuatu yang tidak dia perhatikan sebelumnya.

Di samping kanan ada semacam termometer, dengan sesuatu berwarna ungu berkilauan di dalamnya kira-kira seperempat dari bawah.

“Sekarang aku hanya bisa menggunakannya maksimal tiga kali.” kata Shelby. Dia menatap jam itu lagi. “Aku tidak percaya ini. Energi yang dikumpulkan selama ratusan tahun habis begitu saja.”

“Apa benar mereka telah menjadi batu? Dengan kata lain, sudah mati.” kata Daniel, menyelidiki salah satu patung.

“Ya.” kata Shelby cepat, dengan bodoh mengguncang-guncangkan jam saku itu dengan harapan energinya bisa bertambah.

“Kalau begitu, untuk mencegah mereka dihidupkan kembali lebih baik kita hancurkan.” kata Josh. “Tapi air tidak bisa banyak membantu karena butuh waktu.”

“Kalau begitu kita pakai sihir saja.” kata Justin yang baru saja muncul.

“Dari mana saja kau?” kata Josh. Lagaknya saat itu mirip sekali dengan Mrs Weasley ketika sedang memarahi anak-anaknya.

“Kami berada di sana.” jawab Justin, menunjuk ke belakang bahunya, ke arah Stonehenge. “Karena aku yakin kalian bisa menanganinya, maka tidak kubantu.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Dumbledore sedang menunggu. Dia sedang menyelidiki bagaimana caranya kita membangunkan Merlin.”

 

Setelah menghancurkan semua patung monster yang ada di sana dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang mengagumkan, Justin berjalan mendahului mereka menuju Stonehenge.

Dari kejauhan mereka sudah bisa melihat Dumbledore yang jangkung mondar-mandir di antara bebatuan Stonehenge yang tinggi.

“Menemukan sesuatu?” tanya Justin.

“Ya, kurasa begitu.” katanya tapi pandangannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari batu yang sedang disentuhnya. Dia menyusuri tepian batu dengan jarinya seakan sedang berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu.

“Oho.” seru Dumbledore riang. “Kurasa ini satu bagiannya.”

“Masih ada beberapa bagian lagi yang harus dicari.” kata Justin. “Biar kubantu.”

Justin lalu menyelidiki batu yang berseberangan dengan yang sedang diperiksa Dumbledore.

“Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan, Profesor?” tanya Harry kepada Dumbledore yang masih memeriksa batu yang sama.

“Mencari pecahan teka-teki dan berusaha menyelesaikannya.” katanya.

Karena Harry memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak mengerti, dia melanjutkan. “Merlin tidak akan mungkin membiarkan tempat peristirahatannya diganggu semudah itu, kan. Atau sudah jutaan orang yang membangunkannya selama ratusan tahun ini.”

“Dia tertidur di sini?” tanya Harry kaget.

“Benar sekali.” kata Dumbledore. “Kita baru bisa membangunkannya sewaktu malam tapi sebelumnya kita harus memecahkan teka-teki kuburan tua ini dulu.”

Dia berhenti dan menatap Harry.

“Aku lupa kalau kau juga seorang penyihir, Harry.” katanya. “Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami kalau kau tidak keberatan?” Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Shelby. “Dan dengan kemampuan Miss Ellworth kurasa kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan lebih cepat.” Dia mengambil jam sakunya sendiri lalu beralih ke langit. “Akan ada purnama penuh malam ini.

“Kita harus bergegas.” katanya lagi. “Dan kalau kita beruntung, nanti malam kita sudah bisa membangunkan Merlin.”

“Malam?” tanya Harry. “Tapi bukannya waktu sedang berhenti?”

“Sebenarnya bukan waktu yang berhenti, Harry.” sela Shelby.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Sebenarnya kami tidak punya kemampuan untuk membekukan semuanya.” jawabnya. “Yang bisa kami hentikan waktunya adalah semua yang ada di muka bumi. Dan itu termasuk semua elemen dan mahkluk hidup. Untuk rotasi maupun revolusi planet kami sama sekali tidak mampu.”

“Jadi kalian seakan membekukan semua yang ada?” tanya Daniel.

“Fakta yang menarik.” kata Dumbledore sebelum ada yang bicara lagi. “Tapi kurasa kita harus segera menyelesaikan teka-teki ini. Setidaknya masih ada dua puluh potongan teka-teki lagi yang harus kita cari.”

“Sembilan belas.” seru Justin dari seberang. “Aku sudah menemukan satu lagi.”

“Senang mendengarnya.” balas Dumbledore.

“Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.” kata Harry.

“Coba uluran tangan pemegang tongkatmu di bagian ini, Harry.” kata Dumbledore, menunjuk ke bagian batu yang dia periksa tadi.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pelan tempat yang disuruh Dumbledore.

“Apa yang kau rasakan?” tanya Dumbledore.

“Ada semacam getaran.” jawab Harry. “Nyaris tidak terasa tapi masih ada.” Dia berhenti, menatap Dumbledore. “Apakah ini yang dimaksudkan dengan ‘Jejak Sihir’?”

“Aku senang kau paham. Sepertinya kau cukup berbakat untuk mengetahui jejak sihir lebih cepat daripada orang lain.” tanggapnya riang. “Getaran yang sudah memudar itu dikarenakan sihir ini usianya sudah tua sekali dan nyaris hilang.”

Sebelum Harry bicara apa-apa lagi, dia berkata. “Cepatlah cari potongan yang tersisa. Kita harus bergegas. Begitu kalian temukan, beritahu aku atau Justin.”

Harry dan Shelby lalu mengambil lokasi yang saling berseberangan, sama seperti Dumbledore dan Justin.

Kira-kira tiga jam kemudian (Harry sempat melirik ke arah jam tangannya—yang secara mengejutkan tidak ikut berhenti ketika waktu berhenti) dia telah menemukan sekitar empat buah teka-teki yang lain. Dan dalam satu jam berikutnya semua teka-teki telah mereka dapatkan.

“Kurasa masalah yang harus kita selesaikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya merangkainya.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum.

“Dasar maniak RPG.” gumam Daniel geli.

“Jika satu potongan bisa ada dua puluh satu kemungkinan, berarti totalnya ada…”

“Benar-benar brilian.” kata Dumbledore. “Tidak akan mudah mencari kombinasi yang tepat.”

“Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada sihir untuk mencari kombinasinya.” kata Justin. “Untuk melihat apa yang tertulis, ya.”

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya (tongkat sihir biasa yang dia gunakan dulu untuk mengajar di Hogwarts, dan bukan Summoner Staff) dan menunjuk ke arah salah satu lokasi potongan teka-teki yang dia temukan.

Sebuah tulisan asing muncul di sana, berpendar berwarna hijau terang dan ditulis dari atas ke bawah. Hurufnya meliuk-liuk dan saling menyambung tidak beraturan.

“Ini lebih tampak seperti coretan anak-anak bagiku.” kata Shelby, memperhatikan tulisan itu dengan lebih dekat.

“Ah, Merlin yang brilian.” kata Dumbledore kagum. “Bahkan tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui bahasa ini.”

“Kau tahu sesuatu, Dumbledore?” tanya Justin.

“Tidak juga. Ini bahasa yang sulit jika dibandingkan dengan bahasa manusia duyung.” katanya. “Sepertinya kita harus menunda tujuan semula sampai bahasa ini berhasil kita terjemahkan.”

“Kita butuh sesuatu untuk menyimpan tulisan-tulisan ini sampai kita bisa menerjemahkannya.” kata Justin.

“Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja profesor Ico datang kemari.” kata Daniel. “Dengan sedikit kejutan.”

“Kami sudah berada di sini semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Daniel Radcliffe.”

Mereka melonjak. Mereka mendengar suara profesor Ico yang dikeraskan dengan pengeras suara namun tidak menemukannya di mana pun.

Josh mendadak paham.

“Kita tidak akan menemukannya di tanah.” katanya kemudian.

“Benar. Kami di sini.” Kali ini James yang menjawab.

Mereka melihat ke atas ketika terjadi sesuatu di angkasa. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas sana diikuti dengan munculnya bayangan besar, hampir sebesar lapangan sepak bola. Warna spektrum bergerak di udara membentuk sebuah benda. Ketika warna-warna itu lenyap, mereka bisa melihat sesuatu di sana.

Melayang di tengah udara, ada sebuah pesawat raksasa. Bagian depannya runcing dan bagian belakangnya melebar. Ada dua buah mesin jet di kiri dan kanan pesawat. Harry tidak bisa melihat bagian atas pesawat itu tapi dia yakin desainnya keren.

“Kami akan membawa kalian masuk.” kata profesor Ico lewat pengeras suara. “Tapi Justin, tolong munculkan semua tulisannya. Urusan data, serahkan pada ICO.”

 

* * *

 

Harry benar-benar kagum melihat desain interior pesawat yang sangat futuristik. Dari ruang kontrolnya hingga kamar tidur kelihatan canggih. Sam dan Esther yang menjemput mereka naik ke pesawat itu mengenakan seragam berwarna putih agak ketat baik baju maupun celana dan roknya.

Dumbledore yang mengenakan jubah penuh bintang dan bulan kelihatan tidak cocok berada di sana. Bahkan Harry merasa dirinya seperti makhluk zaman purba yang tiba-tiba dibawa ke tempat dengan peradaban canggih.

“Salah satu hal yang menarik dari Muggle.” kata Dumbledore kagum ketika dia dan Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor mencari-cari ruang komputer tempat ICO berada.

“Kenapa aku harus pakai seragam?”

Suara Josh keluar dari salah satu kamar tidur. Sepertinya dia sedang protes berat soal seragam yang harus dia kenakan. Karena tertarik, dia dan Dumbledore memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

“Lihat Daniel. Dia bahkan sudah mengganti bajunya.” kata profesor Ico.

Sekarang Harry tahu siapa yang memaksanya.

“Setelah kau memaksanya, tentu saja.”

“Tapi Josh, kurasa baju itu cocok untukmu.” kata Daniel. “Aku merasa berbeda.”

“Kau lihat? Seragam bisa membuat segalanya menjadi berbeda.” 

“Apakah tidak cukup bagiku untuk mengenakan seragam selama dua belas tahun? Di tambah lagi dengan seragam Penjaga.”

“Joshie—“

Entah apa yang diperbuat profesor Ico sampai akhirnya Josh menyerah.

“Oke..oke…akan kupakai. Sekarang tolong keluar.” kata Josh. “Kau juga, Daniel.”

Profesor Ico dan Daniel baru sadar kehadiran Dumbledore dan Harry di depan pintu ketika mereka keluar.

Daniel mengenakan baju putih polos. Selain corak di bagian depan bajunya yang menggunakan warna biru air, keseluruhan baju, celana, sepatu, bahkan sarung tangannya pun berwarna putih bersih.

“Sejak kapan kalian berada di sini?” tanya profesor Ico.

“ _Well_ , sejak—“ Harry menatap Dumbledore, menunduk dan mendengus.

“Aku ingin melihat Mr Waterby mengenakan seragamnya.” kata Dumbledore.

Profesor Ico menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

“Boleh tahu kemana arah menuju ICO?” tanya Dumbledore kemudian.

“Oh, nanti biar kutunjukkan.” kata profesor Ico, berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan Josh berdiri di sana.

“Wow!” seru Harry dan Daniel bersamaan.

Baju yang dia kenakan sepertinya memang di desain khusus untuknya karena terlihat cocok.

“Sempurna!” kata profesor Ico senang. “Kau memang harus berpakaian rapi seperti ini. Tidak wajar kalau semua awak kapal mengenakan seragam sedangkan wakil kapten pesawat tidak. Tugasmu saat ini menggantikan Adam.”

“APA KATAMU?” seru Josh. “Wakil kapten? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal navigasi pesawat!”

“Serahkan semua pada ICO. Kau tinggal memberi perintah saja.”

“Di mana Adam?” tanyanya.

“Dia sedang pergi. Kita tidak mungkin berkumpul semua di sini sementara di luar sana ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan, kan?”

Merasa geli, Harry dan Daniel berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan profesor Ico, Dumbledore, dan Josh yang terus-menerus protes terhadap perlakuan profesor Ico padanya.

“Josh tidak pernah sadar kalau dia diperlakukan istimewa oleh O’Brien.” bisik Daniel pada Harry.

 

Harry benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ruangan yang dia masuki dalam ruang rahasia markas Penjaga sebenarnya adalah ruangan komputer dalam pesawat itu.

“Hai, Harry. Selamat sore, Profesor Dumbledore.” sapa ICO ketika mereka tiba.

“Selamat sore untukmu juga, ICO.” balas Dumbledore sopan.

“Aku baru saja selesai melakukan scanning teka-teki yang kalian temukan.” katanya. “Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan huruf seperti ini dalam _database_ -ku.”

“Itu aksara dari sebuah suku kecil.” kata Dumbledore. “Aku tidak yakin mereka masih ada karena sifat mereka yang suka menutup diri dari dunia luar.”

“Buka petanya!” seru profesor Ico.

Salah satu layar monitor terbesar memperlihatkan peta dunia.

“Apakah Anda tahu lokasinya, Profesor Dumbledore?” kata profesor Ico.

Dumbledore melangkah mendekat, lalu menunjuk sebuah lokasi di dekat Kutub Selatan.

“Kalau aku tidak salah, terakhir kali aku mendengar pemukiman mereka ada sekitar daerah ini. Mereka seharusnya ada di sini.” katanya.

“ _Well_ , bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi?” tanya Josh, menepukkan tangannya.

Dia beralih ke profesor Ico dan Dumbledore, meminta persetujuan mereka.

“Lebih cepat lebih baik.” kata Dumbledore.

“ICO, tentukan koordinatnya. Kita berangkat sekarang.” kata Josh. “Harry, Danny, kurasa pemandangan di depan akan lebih baik dari sini.”

“ _Yes_!” seru Daniel, menyikut udara kosong dengan antusias. “Ayo, Harry.”

Bertiga, mereka berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kokpit pesawat.

 

Justin, yang sedang mengagumi pemandangan lewat monitor menyambut mereka di depan pintu masuk kokpit.

“Ah, kalian sudah datang. Ke mana kita akan pergi?” katanya. Dia menatap pakaian Josh dan Daniel lalu tersenyum. “Kalian cocok dengan baju itu.”

“Senyumanmu itu mencurigakan.” kata Josh ketus.

Dia melangkah melewati Justin tanpa berhenti. Harry dan Daniel tepat di belakangnya.

Anjungan pesawat itu lain daripada kokpit pesawat biasa. Ada sekitar empat komputer di kiri-kanan dinding, masing-masing dengan James, Esther, Gilland, dan Peter sebagai operatornya. Di tengah ruangan itu, lebih merapat ke dinding belakangnya, ada sebuah terminal lain yang saat itu masih kosong, tempat seorang pemimpin seharusnya berada. Letaknya agak lebih tinggi dibandingkan keempat terminal lain.

Josh menaiki tangga kecil yang berada di samping terminal kosong itu lalu duduk di kursinya. Daniel dan Harry mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping kiri-kanannya.

“Kau kelihatan keren dengan seragam itu.” kata James.

“Kita harus bergegas menuju Kutub Selatan.” kata Josh, mengabaikan komentarnya. “ICO sudah menentukan koordinatnya dan kurasa tugas kalian untuk melaporkan kejadian aneh apa saja yang terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan.”

“ICO!” teriaknya kemudian.

“Aku bisa mendengarkanmu dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu berteriak.” balas ICO melalui interkom.

“Baik. Baik. Kita berangkat.”

“Perintah diterima. Inisialisasi mesin dimulai…” Dia berhenti. ”…inisialisasi selesai. Menentukan tujuan…konfirmasi tujuan selesai. Memperkirakan bahan bakar…”

“Astaga. Lakukan saja semuanya itu dalam diam.” sela Josh tidak sabar. Daniel mendengus dan menutup mulutnya. Dia harus menghindari tatapan geli Harry untuk mencegahnya tidak tertawa. “Kami tidak perlu tahu semua yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjalankan pesawat ini.”

Butuh waktu kira-kira sepuluh menit bagi ICO untuk menyelesaikan semua proses yang dia butuhkan untuk menjalankan pesawat itu. Pesawat itu bahkan baru mulai terangkat dari tanah ketika Dumbledore, profesor Ico, Justin, dan Liz masuk.

Josh langsung menatap profesor Ico.

“Komputer itu benar-benar harus dioptimasi.” katanya. “Dia terlalu cerewet soal inisialisasi ini dan itu.”

“Keamanan yang utama, ingat?” kata profesor Ico, mencoba membantah.

“Seandainya kita sedang dikejar musuh apa itu tidak lucu?” Josh berdiri dari duduknya. “Maksudku, apa kita akan menyuruh musuh untuk berhenti di tempat dan menunggu dia menghitung ini dan itu sebelum membawa kita terbang ke angkasa?”

Harry mendengus. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya Josh dan kawan-kawannya meminta _time-out_ dari musuh yang mengejar.

“Kau benar.” kata profesor Ico mengalah. Dia berputar di tempatnya dan melanjutkan. “ICO, majhu dhenghan kechepatan phenuh!!”

Pesawat yang tiba-tiba melesat membuat Josh terjatuh kembali ke tempat duduknya dan nyaris menghempaskan Harry dan Daniel ke dinding seandainya mereka tidak berpegangan pada terminal komputer Josh.

Harry tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada profesor Ico tapi dengan melihat rambutnya yang berantakan dia bisa menebak kalau sang profesor baru saja terjatuh terguling-guling. Dugaannya diperkuat dengan suara Esther yang terkikik seru dan batuk-batuk kecil dari James dan Peter. Gilland hanya tersenyum geli.

“Aku memang harus memperbaiki programnya. BERHENTILAH TERTAWA!” raungnya ketika mendengar tawa tak tertahankan dari Liz.

“Maaf,” kata Liz, “aku nggak bisa. Caramu jatuh…”

Tatapan sangar profesor Ico membuatnya diam meski untuk sesaat. Jengkel, dia melangkah lebar-lebar dan keluar dari anjungan sambil mengomel.

Pintu sudah tertutup ketika Esther akhirnya melepas tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

“Bagaimana dia jatuh?” tanya Josh tertarik.

“Kau seharusnya lihat.” kata Liz mengusap air matanya. “Dia berguling…”

Dia tertawa lagi.

“Stop…stop…” kata Esther, mencoba menghentikan tawanya sendiri. “aku tidak bisa konsentrasi.”

 

* * *

 

Harry memandang keluar jendela anjungan yang paling besar. Dia terkesan dengan kecepatan terbang pesawat itu yang melebihi kecepatan rata-rata pesawat jet. Profesor Ico baru saja menyuruh ICO untuk mengurangi kecepatan dengan alasan keamanan.

Harry berbalik dan memperhatikan Profesor Dumbledore yang tertarik dengan peralatan Muggle sibuk memperhatikan tiap-tiap terminal dengan penuh minat. Liz yang masih ada di sana berada di sampingnya untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Daniel saat itu sedang bersama Josh di terminal tengah. Keduanya berdiri berdempetan, seakan sedang mencoba memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat kecil, sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di layar monitor.

Harry baru saja berbalik ketika dia dan Liz bertabrakan.

“Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?” katanya.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Liz melihat ke belakang Harry, tersenyum lalu melangkah melewati Harry. Harry menebak dia baru saja melihat Josh dan Daniel.

“Liz,” panggilnya.

Liz berbalik.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Aku…hanya ingin tahu. Setahuku kau yang pertama kali bilang kalau Josh dan Daniel seakan sudah menjadi satu.” katanya ragu. ”Aku hanya ingin tahu apa maksudmu dengan itu.”

Liz tertawa kecil.

“Banyak orang salah sangka dengan pernyataan itu, kurasa?” katanya. Dia berbalik. “Lihat mereka. Apa menurutmu mereka tidak begitu?”

Harry melihat ke arahnya, tidak mengerti.

“Kau tahu, biasanya istilah ‘menjadi satu’ berlaku untuk pasangan suami-istri. Tapi itu bukannya tidak mungkin untuk seorang teman, meskipun di zaman sekarang sudah sangat jarang terjadi.” Dia akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Harry. “Maksudku, jiwa mereka sudah berpadu satu sama lain.”

Harry diam, tetap tidak mengerti.

“Mereka saling menyayangi lebih dari kasih sayang saudara angkat.” Dia mendengus. “Mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan tapi itu sudah terjadi semenjak keduanya bertemu.”

Keduanya terdiam. Tapi karena Harry tidak berkata apa-apa, Liz melanjutkan,

“Kau tahu kenapa Daniel selalu mengikuti Josh kemana pun dia pergi? Meskipun dia sibuk dia selalu menyempatkan diri kembali. Kau tahu kenapa?”

“Daniel bilang kalau itu karena dia masih butuh banyak pengalaman dan bimbingan.” jawab Harry, melihat ke kembarannya yang saat itu sedang tertawa.

Dia sempat melihat ke arah Harry, melempar senyum sambil mengangkat alisnya, lalu kembali menatap layar monitor.

“Itu memang tidak salah.” Kata-kata Liz membuatnya tersadar dari transnya. “Tapi perlu kau tahu kalau Josh tidak pernah memintanya untuk mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi.”

“Apa?”

“Aku serius.” kata Liz. “Aku sudah mengenal Josh semenjak kami masih kecil. Sangat susah baginya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.” kata Liz sambil tertawa kecil, membuatnya kelihatan lebih cantik. “Lagipula, dia bukan tipe pembohong. Pembohong yang buruk, kalian bilang begitu.”

“Tapi mereka tidak…kau tahu, saling suka?” tanya Harry, sengaja memancing pembicaraan yang menurutnya cukup berbahaya.

“Tergantung apa maksudmu dengan kata _suka_ , atau sering kita sebut dengan _cinta_.” tanggap Liz cepat. “Ada beberapa macam tipe rasa suka, kau tahu. Dan yang mereka alami cuma sebatas di antara teman, saudara, dan juga seperti yang terjadi antara guru dan murid. Tidak lebih dari itu.”

 _Dia mentor terbaik yang pernah kutemui_. Kata-kata Daniel itu membuat Harry berpikir kalau mungkin itu maksud Liz.

“Apakah antara orang tua dan anak juga termasuk rasa suka yang lain?” tanya Harry tertarik.

“Itu bisa digolongkan dalam rasa suka antara guru dan murid.. Ada juga rasa suka yang terjadi antara sepasang kekasih.” jelas Liz. “Tapi, Harry. Yang paling besar diantara semua tipe-tipe itu adalah yang tidak menuntut balasan apapun. Kau melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak mengharapkan balasan. Yang satu ini tidak mengenal usia, ras, gender, kekayaan, atau apapun.”

“Apa hal semacam itu ada?”

“Tentu saja.”

Harry terdiam dan berpikir apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Liz.

“Maksudmu seperti yang Josh lakukan?” katanya kemudian.

“Dia melindungimu tapi apakah dia meminta balasannya darimu?”

Harry menggeleng. “Tidak.”

“Itu namanya cinta tanpa syarat.”

 

Keduanya masih berbincang banyak hal lagi yang lebih menarik ketika Zion Zein datang dan membuyarkan segalanya.

“Princess, um—profesor minta kau menemuinya.” katanya kaku.

“Kau masih belum terbiasa dengan kami, ya?” kata Liz, bercakak pinggang. “Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu karena aku belum jadi Princess.”

“Baiklah, Pri—um, Nek.” ceplosnya.

Harry tertawa.

“APA?”

“Jadi harus kupanggil apa?” kata Zion sambil menghindari serangan Liz. “Mustahil aku memanggil kakak karena kalian sebenarnya jauh lebih tua dariku.”

“KAKAK!” Dan Josh menyembur. Liz mengatakan itu dengan tampang sangat menyeramkan sekaligus menggelikan. “Panggil saja aku dengan kakak!”

“Oke…oke…” kata Zion, “Tapi tolong segera temui profesor. Dia sedang stress berat dan sepertinya butuh pertolongan. _Please_?”

“Oh, baiklah.” kata Liz mengalah. “Stres karena program buatannya sendiri? Yang benar saja! Tapi aku rasa dia membutuhkanku bukan karena ingin konsultasi psikologis.”

Liz melangkah keluar ruangan uring-uringan. Zion bermaksud mengikutinya tapi dihentikan oleh Josh.

“Lain kali,” katanya setengah tertawa, “jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu lagi. Untuk keselamatanmu sendiri, percayalah.”

“Tapi,” kata Zion mencoba membantah. “coba pikirkan. Usia kalian setidaknya harus dua ratus ditambah lima puluh tahun sebelum aku lahir.”

“Kau terlalu banyak berpikir.” kata Daniel menasehati. “Berpikirlah sesuatu yang sederhana.”

Dan ketika Zion keluar, dia melanjutkan. “Sepertinya dia juga butuh konseling.”

Josh tertawa histeris dan nyaris memukul terminal yang ada di depannya seandainya saja dia tidak ingat kalau itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi pesawat itu.”

 

“Harry.” panggil Dumbledore. “Aku ingin kau tetap waspada.” katanya. “Dalam situasi apa pun aku ingin kau tahu kalau Lord Voldemort tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah menganggapmu sebagai penghalang utama.”

“Apakah dia tidak terkena efek pembekuan waktu?” tanya Harry.

“Dia dan para Pelahap Maut pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Penjaga, kan?” kata Dumbledore. “Satu sentuhan dari orang dari dimensi lain sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat mereka tidak membeku. Meski dalam beberapa kasus diperlukan sebuah benda, seperti kalung yang ada pada lehermu itu.”

Harry mengeluarkan kalung itu.

“Kalung ini?” tanya Harry. “Aku mengira Justin telah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya sehingga waktuku tidak berhenti.”

“Kalung itu berasal dari dimensinya. Dan jam tangan itu berasal dari dimensi para Penjaga.” kata Dumbledore. “Dua benda yang sangat sederhana tapi ternyata bisa bermanfaat di saat seperti ini.”

Keduanya diam cukup lama.

“Anda tahu di mana Voldemort sekarang, Sir?” tanya Harry kemudian.

“Aku tidak ingin meremehkan Voldemort tapi kurasa bukanlah hal yang penting untuk berurusan dengan dia sekarang.” kata Dumbledore. “Aku punya beberapa teori yang masih sulit untuk dibuktikan tanpa bantuan.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi di mana pun dia, Harry. Kuharap kau ingat satu hal. Dari semua orang yang paling takut menghadapi kematian, mungkin Lord Voldemort-lah orangnya.”


	5. The Ancient Civilization

**K** EDUANYA tidak sempat berbicara apa-apa lagi karena pada detik berikutnya seakan ada sesuatu menerjang pesawat itu dan mengguncangkannya hingga miring sekitar tiga puluh derajat.

Harry berusaha mencari pegangan namun dia tidak menemukan apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk mencegahnya meluncur di koridor. Dia terseret beberapa senti dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya.

“ _Adhaero Militus_.” 

Kaki Harry seakan melekat di lantai. Dia berdiri agak miring tapi sama sekali tidak meluncur seakan dia sedang berdiri di tempat yang datar.

Beberapa saat setelah keadaan kembali normal, dia bersama Dumbledore bergegas kembali ke anjungan dan mendapati Josh sedang panik.

Awalnya Harry mengira mereka telah mendarat di suatu tempat tapi ketika dia melihat keluar yang dilihatnya hanyalah bentangan air laut. Sepertinya pesawat itu sedang melayang beberapa kilometer di atas permukaan air.

“Apa yang kita tabrak tadi? Apa ada kerusakan?” kata Josh.

“Tidak tahu! Semua sistem komputer kacau.” tanggap Tim, sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu pada terminalnya sendiri untuk mengatasi gangguan pada layarnya.

“Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kita tabrak tadi.” tambah Peter, juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tim. “Dan hantaman tadi melempar kita ke belakang cukup jauh.”

“Usahakan agar kita tetap di tempat dan jangan terbang sebelum kita tahu apa yang kita hadapi. ICO!” seru Josh. “Kau tahu apa yang kita tabrak tadi?”

“Sensorku tidak menangkap apapun.” tanggap ICO melalui interkom.

“Lokasi kita sekarang?” tanya Daniel.

“Beberapa mil dari tujuan. Tapi aku tidak menemukan satu pulau pun tiga puluh mil dari sini.”

Dumbledore tampak cerah.

“Mr Waterby,” panggilnya ditengah hiruk-pikuk .

Tapi Josh tidak mendengarkan.

“Mr Waterby!”

Dia tetap tidak mendengarkan.

“Josh!” seru Harry keras-keras, membuat Josh dan Daniel melonjak kaget.

Keduanya melempar pandang ke arah Harry dan Dumbledore.

“Kurasa kita sedang berurusan dengan sihir.” kata Dumbledore tenang. “Sihir ini kurang lebih sama seperti yang digunakan pada kastil Hogwarts tapi dengan sedikit tambahan.”

“Sedikit tambahan?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Mereka sepertinya juga menggunakan pembatas sehingga tidak boleh ada yang masuk dan keluar seenaknya.” jelasnya. “Sepertinya kita cukup bersyukur hantaman tadi melempar kita ke belakang. Seandainya kita terus, pasti pesawat ini sudah jatuh ke laut.

“Adakah tempat terbuka di pesawat ini?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Ada. Di lantai paling atas.” jawab Daniel.

“Kalau begitu, bersediakah kalian mengantarku ke sana?”

Baik Josh maupun Daniel bergegas turun dari terminal utama dan mendahului Dumbledore dan Harry keluar dari anjungan.

“ICO, sambungkan ke profesor!” kata Josh ketika mereka berada di koridor.

“Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan. Jangan ganggu aku dulu!” balas sang profesor dari interkom.

“Tolong suruh salah satu yang ada di sana untuk menggantikanku untuk sementara sampai aku kembali.” kata Josh lagi, berjalan cepat-cepat melewati koridor-koridor.

“Josh, ini cuma pendapatku tapi—sepertinya kau sedang berusaha menghindari tugas.” kata Daniel.

“Aku cuma tahu beberapa fungsi yang ada di pesawat ini. Kenapa harus aku yang memimpin? Di mana Adam saat kita membutuhkannya?” balas Josh ketika mereka masuk ke dalam lift.

Pintu lift menutup dan bergerak naik.

“Tapi bukannya kau lebih tahu dari dia?” kata Daniel lagi.

“Benar. Tapi dia yang paling ahli soal navigasi. Dia Penjaga Angin dan Petir, ingat?”

Pintu lift kembali membuka dan mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan besar namun gelap.

Josh melangkah menuju sisi lain dari lift diikuti yang lain.

“ICO, tolong buka tirainya.” Yang dimaksud oleh Josh adalah tirai-tirai besi yang menutupi ruangan itu.

Begitu tirai dibuka udara laut dan cahaya matahari langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Keadaan menjadi terang-benderang.

Dumbledore dan Josh mendekati sela-sela tirai yang terbuka dan melihat ke bawah ketika Harry mendengar suara lift tertutup.

“Sepertinya kita butuh bantuan di ketinggian seperti ini, Profesor.” kata Josh.

“Aku selalu merasa tersanjung dengan caramu memanggilku, Joshua.” kata Dumbledore. “Kau selalu memanggilku profesor meski tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengajarimu sihir.”

Pintu lift terbuka dan Justin keluar.

“Josh, kau urus saja pesawat ini.” serunya dari kejauhan sambil berlari mendekati mereka. _Summoner Staff_ -nya ada di tangannya. “Biar kami yang mengurus batas sihir.”

Ketika akhirnya dia sudah sampai di dekat mereka, sambil terengah dia berbicara.

“Sungguh, aku belum pernah melihat sihir yang kuat seperti ini.” katanya.

“Aku setuju.” kata Dumbledore membenarkan. “Sepertinya mereka juga menggunakan sihir ilusi tingkat tinggi.”

“Butuh setidaknya sepuluh penyihir hebat untuk menghilangkan semua sihir yang ada di sini.” kata Justin.

“Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan?” tanya Josh, terdengar putus asa. “Kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan terjemahan tulisan itu kita tidak bisa membangunkan Merlin.”

Justin berpikir sejenak.

“Dengan _Summoner Staff_ bisa kuhilangkan separuhnya tapi—“ katanya. “—setelah itu aku mungkin akan kelelahan dan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk beberapa waktu.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Tapi kalau sekedar membuka jalan untuk kita masuk dan juga untuk keluar…kurasa aku bisa melakukannya tanpa ada resiko lain selain butuh sedikit istirahat. Tapi kita harus cepat karena jalan ini hanya terbuka untuk sementara waktu.”

“Pilihan sulit.” kata Josh. Dia menatap tongkat Justin. “Apa ada keistimewaan tertentu dari tongkat itu?”

“Dia bisa memanggil…Itu dia!” seru Justin. “Keistimewaan utama dari tongkat ini adalah dia bisa memanggil apa saja meski kita harus tahu bentuknya seperti apa.”

“Aku punya sedikit teori.” kata Dumbledore. “Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan jasa para peri rumah untuk ini.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Justin.

“Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menembus batas sihir ini tanpa melukai mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa meminta para kurcaci untuk membuka batas sihir untuk sementara agar kita bisa masuk. Meski aku ragu mereka mau melakukannya mengingat ketertutupan mereka selama ini.”

“Kurcaci?” seru yang lain.

“Aku belum mengatakannya?”

“Tidak.”

“Kalau begitu maafkan orang tua ini. Otak kita bisa sangat menipu ketika kita sudah tua.” kata Dumbledore. Dia melanjutkan, “Yang kita kunjungi adalah sebuah desa kurcaci yang sangat terpencil dan tertutup. Dengan melihat sifat mereka aku berniat untuk mengirimkan seorang duta kepada kurcaci-kurcaci itu. Duta yang memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan yang dekat dengan mereka.” katanya.

Mereka bingung dan berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang dia maksudkan.

“Aku berniat mengutus seorang peri rumah kepada mereka. Mari berharap dia bisa lebih mudah diterima daripada kita.” katanya kemudian.

“Dobby?” kata Harry tanpa sadar.

Terdengar bunyi KRAK kasar. Dobby si peri rumah muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

“Harry Potter memanggil Dobby?” katanya. Dia melirik Josh dan Daniel dengan takut-takut tapi kehadiran Harry, Dumbledore, dan Justin di sana menenangkannya.

“Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, Dobby.” kata Dumbledore.

“Apa saja, Sir.” kata Dobby sopan. Dia memperbaiki letak topi peri rumah pemberian Hermione padanya.

“Apakah kau bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di dekat sini, Dobby?” tanya Justin. “Sesuatu dengan kekuatan sihir yang besar.”

Dobby melangkah mendekati tepi tirai.

“Ya, Sir. Dobby bisa merasakannya, Sir.” katanya kemudian. Dia nyaris diterbangkan angin seandainya saja Dumbledore tidak menyihir Kaki Perekat kepadanya.

“Dobby juga merasakan kehadiran makhluk sihir lain selain Dobby, Sir.” tambahnya. “Tapi kelihatannya tidak bersahabat, Sir.”

Justin menegakkan punggungnya. “Sepertinya terlalu berbahaya kalau kita mengirim Dobby ke sana.” katanya.

“Tapi kita tidak akan dibilang sopan seandainya kita menerobos batas sihir buatan mereka dengan cara kasar.” kata Dumbledore.

“Dobby rasa Dobby bisa, Sir.” kata Dobby riang.

“Bisa apa?” tanya Josh.

“Um—membantu membuka batas sihir untuk sementara, Sir.” jawab Dobby.

“Tapi mereka pasti telah memasang selusin pengaman di sana. Jadi seandainya itu terbuka mereka akan tahu. Kita harus membuat mereka tidak tahu kalau batasnya kita buka.” kata Daniel.

“Mr Radcliffe benar.” kata Dumbledore riang. “Itu akan memberi kesan kalau kemampuan sihir kita lebih dari mereka. Kurcaci cenderung lebih menyukai seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari mereka. Dan bahkan Lord Voldemort tidak melebihi kekuatan mereka.”

“Jadi kurasa itu tugasmu.” kata Josh kepada Justin.

“Baiklah.” kata Justin. “Bisa kita mulai?”

“Berikan tanda di mana batas sihir itu. Tempat yang diberi tanda itu akan kita jadikan lokasi masuk dan keluar. Bagaimana menurut kalian?”

“Ide yang bagus sekali.” kata Dumbledore. “Dengan demikian, untuk saat ini kurasa bantuanku tidak dibutuhkan.”

“Kemungkinan kita akan menghadapi berbagai macam sihir lain di dalam sana jadi aku akan memasang batas sihir tersendiri pada pesawat ini kalau kau mengijinkan.” kata Justin.

Josh berpikir sejenak. Dia melihat keluar ke udara bebas.

“Tidak. Kecuali kalau kau mau mati karena melakukan itu. Lihat.” katanya kemudian.

Sesuatu yang bundar keperakan bergerak acak di luar pesawat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang tidak mengenal bentuk Holy yang biasanya mengambil wujud berupa mutiara dalam berbagai ukuran.

“Aku paham.” kata Justin. “Kita sudah semestinya aman.”

“Profesor Ico. Bagaimana status kita?” seru Josh.

“Perbaikan baru saja selesai.” tanggap sang profesor lewat pengeras suara. “Meski aku masih harus mengoptimasi beberapa hal tapi fungsi utama sudah lebih efisien sekarang. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian mau tanpa menunggu terlalu lama.”

“Aku akan memberi aba-aba seandainya semuanya siap.” kata Josh kepada Justin. “Kami bergantung padamu, Dobby.”

Dobby yang tadinya ketakutan berhadapan dengan Josh melompat kegirangan.

“Serahkan semuanya pada Dobby, Sir!” pekiknya nyaring.

“Ayo, Harry.” kata Dumbledore.

Harry, Dumbledore, Josh, dan Daniel kembali ke lift dan bergegas menuju anjungan.

Shelby Ellworth berlari menghampiri mereka.

“Apa kita benar-benar akan menembus perisai mereka?” tanyanya.

“Sepertinya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui bahasa yang tertulis di tempat peristirahatan Merlin.” kata Al, yang juga baru tiba.

“Tampilkan tujuan kita pada monitor utama!” seru Josh ketika memasuki anjungan. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disertai Harry, Daniel, dan Dumbledore yang berdiri di sampingnya. Al dan Shelby memisahkan diri menuju ruang komputer.

Layar monitor berukuran besar turun dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Gambar yang muncul di sana adalah tanda X besar berwarna merah berkilauan.

“ICO?” tanyanya.

“Semua sistem stabil. Silahkan memberi perintah.” balas ICO.

“Josh!”

Suara Justin terdengar dari pengeras suara.

“Aku mendengarkan.” balas Josh.

“Kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari tiga detik untuk memasuki lapisan batas sihir. Lebih dari itu pasti akan ketahuan.” katanya.

“ICO, jalankan mesin dan bersiaplah.” kata Josh. ”Segera terbangkan pesawat masuk melalui tanda itu ketika Justin dan Dobby membuka batasnya. Justin, dengarkan aba-abaku.”

“Kapan saja kau siap.” kata Justin.

Josh menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan berusaha mengurangi rasa tegangnya.

Dia sepertinya akan memberi aba-aba ketika tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke ICO.

“ICO, apa kita bisa memasang perisai hanya di bagian belakang pesawat?” tanyanya.

“Itu bisa dilakukan.” jawab ICO.

“Lakukan sekarang.” kata Josh spontan. “Dan, Justin, ketika prosesnya selesai, bersiaplah mendengarkan aba-abaku. Kalian semua, cari apa pun yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk pegangan.”

Harry bergegas mencari apa pun (terkecuali benda-benda yang menurutnya bisa lepas seandainya dia gunakan untuk pegangan) dan memegangnya erat-erat. Tapi Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kakinya dan memintanya untuk tidak kuatir soal itu jadi dia melepaskan pegangannya.

“Perisai telah terpasang. Kekuatan perisai mencapai seratus persen.” kata ICO melalui interkom.

“OK, Justin…” Dia berhenti cukup lama. “…SEKARANG!”

PRANG!

Suara yang terdengar seperti sesuatu yang pecah disertai dengan kekuatan dorong pesawat yang tiba-tiba hampir meyakinkan Harry bahwa baru saja ada yang memecahkan kaca jendela anjungan.

Satu…

ICO mengendalikan pesawat itu dengan kecepatan penuh, menembus bagian yang telah diberi tanda oleh Justin.

Dua…

Harry nyaris tidak terpengaruh dengan kecepatan pesawat karena dia sedang menghitung waktu.

Terjadi goncangan lain pada pesawat dan kali ini rasanya berasal dari bagian belakang pesawat. Terdengar bunyi alarm di seluruh bagian pesawat. Mereka bahkan belum sampai pada hitungan ketiga.

“Kita terjepit!” seru Justin.

Layar monitor memperlihatkan keseluruhan bagian pesawat. Ada sebagian kecil dari bagian ekor pesawat yang hilang. Ada bekas warna merah muda di sana yang dia yakini sebagai bagian dari perisai yang dipasang ICO. Di dekatnya ada sesuatu berwarna keemasan mencoba membuka lubang perisai itu.

“Kekuatan perisai turun hingga enam puluh persen!” Peter melaporkan.

“Jika kita tidak cepat, kita bisa kehilangan ekor pesawat!” tambah Esther.

“Mesin sudah mulai panas.” lanjut Tim.

“Bagian belakang pesawat tidak bisa bertahan lama dalam kondisi itu. Kita punya waktu tiga puluh detik untuk menariknya keluar atau bagian itu akan putus dan kita akan jatuh.” kata James.

Di sebelah kanan atas layar monitor muncul hitungan mundur mulai dari tiga puluh detik.

“ICO, paksa maju dengan kecepatan penuh!” seru Josh. “Dan tolong matikan alarm sial ini!”

“Ini sudah kecepatan maksimal!” Profesor Ico yang menanggapi. “Lebih dari ini mesinnya bisa kepanasan!” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Justin, lakukan sesuatu!”

“Aku sedang mencobanya!”

Kamera beralih ke Justin dan sekarang Harry tahu dari mana asalnya cahaya berwarna emas yang ada di ekor pesawat.

“Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?” tanya Harry kepada Josh dalam kepanikannya.

Ketegangan itu semakin lama semakin meningkat. Tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang bisa berbuat apapun kecuali berdiri di tempatnya dan melihat ke layar monitor. Pesawat itu sudah miring setidaknya hampir dua puluh derajat ke bawah (Harry melihatnya dari terminal Josh) dan sedang berjuang melepaskan diri dari batas sihir yang menjebaknya.

Dalam kepanikan yang luar biasa, layar monitor menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Harry bayangkan sebelumnya.

Bola-bola Holy yang terbang mengelilingi pesawat bergerak perlahan dan berkumpul di lubang batas sihir, seakan membentuk kalung mutiara. Dengan semakin banyaknya mutiara Holy yang berkumpul, semakin besar pula lubang yang diciptakannya.

Lubang yang terbuka itu semakin lama semakin besar sampai cukup untuk ekor pesawat untuk keluar dari batas sihir. Setelah ekor pesawat terlepas dari batas sihir, Holy yang membentuk kumpulan mutiara itu kembali ke sisi pesawat dan membiarkan batas sihir kembali menutup.

Meski butuh waktu setidaknya satu menit untuk menstabilkan posisi pesawat, rasa lega yang luar biasa tampak pada wajah-wajah mereka.

Harry nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa pun di luar sana. Pesawat itu terbang dengan kecepatan rendah menelusuri daerah yang penuh dengan kabut setelah mereka masuk ke dalam batas sihir.

Josh, yang masih pucat pasi pada akhirnya berbicara setelah memperoleh kembali keberaniannya.

“Semoga saja aku tidak trauma naik pesawat.” katanya lemas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepi terminal utama.

 

* * *

 

Harry pusing dan nyaris muntah. Daniel yang sadar betul akan gejala ini menuntunnya keluar dari anjungan menuju toilet.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya sewaktu Harry membersihkan mulutnya. Dia bersandar pada dinding di tepi cermin besar.

“Aku tidak pernah naik pesawat seumur hidupku dan aku mendapat pengalaman buruk pada penerbangan pertama.” kata Harry.

Daniel tertawa.

“Jangan kuatir. Lama-kelamaan kau akan terbiasa.” katanya. “Tapi memang tidak banyak yang mendapat pengalaman buruk pada penerbangan perdananya.”

Mereka diam lama. Harry sibuk dengan mabuk udaranya sementara Daniel sibuk mengingat kejadian tadi.

“Apa yang lucu?” tanya Harry, merasa sudah lebih baik.

“Kau lihat Josh tadi?” katanya terkekeh. “Jarang aku melihatnya seperti itu. Dia kelihatan tidak berdaya.”

“Kau senang dia begitu?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan tertawa kalau melihat wajahnya berubah aneh seperti itu?”

 

“Kurasa lebih baik kita kembali sekarang.” kata Harry beberapa saat kemudian.

Keduanya keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Josh dan Justin sedang bercakap-cakap lewat interkom.

“…tidak hati-hati, bisa celaka.” kata Justin. “Lagipula, ini bukan kabut biasa.”

“Berkabut dan dingin…” tanggap Josh. “…mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.”

“Kita harus mempertimbangkan kehadiran Dementor di luar sana.” kata Dumbledore. “Seandainya mereka ada, maka dengan kabut sebanyak ini sepertinya mereka sudah berkembang biak.”

“Ugh aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Dementor berkembang biak.” kata Daniel kepada Harry sementara mereka berjalan melewati koridor-koridor untuk kembali menuju anjungan.

“Harry! Daniel!”

Keduanya berbalik.

Jody Waterby berdiri di sana dengan wajah penuh keringat. Dia mengenakan pakaian biasa dengan bercak-bercak hitam memenuhi baju dan kedua tangannya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini juga.” kata Harry. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Sam butuh bantuan soal mesin jadi kubantu.” tanggapnya. “Mau ke anjungan?”

Keduanya mengangguk.

“Well, sebenarnya aku mau ikut tapi dengan penampilan seperti ini… Kurasa aku harus mandi dulu.” katanya. “Oh, Harry. Kau harus hati-hati seandainya berjalan sendirian. Kau dengar apa yang Dumbledore katakan tadi, kan?”

“Tentu saja. Thanks buat nasehatnya.”

“Dan, Paman, tolong jangan jauh-jauh dari Dad.”

Harry dan Daniel saling melempar pandang.

“Aku mau mandi. Sampai nanti.”

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

“Jangan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Penjaga.” kata Daniel kemudian. “Mereka tahu yang tidak diketahui.” Dia berhenti sejenak, berpikir. “Dan kurasa Josh juga tahu sesuatu tapi tidak pernah bilang apa-apa.”

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum terbiasa.”

 

“Kita semakin mendekati Kutub Selatan, Justin.” kata Josh ketika mereka masuk. “Apa kau melihat sesuatu?”

“Belum ada yang spesial.” balas Justin ketika monitor menampilkan gambarnya. “Tapi aku sudah menangani dua puluh jebakan kecil sepanjang perjalanan.”

“Sebanyak itu?” kata Harry.

“Mari berharap keadaan kita akan lebih baik setelah keluar dari sini.” tanggapnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia berseru.

“Berhenti!”

Pesawat itu semakin melambat hingga pada akhirnya berhenti sama sekali dan melayang di udara yang penuh dengan kabut.

“ICO?” tanya Josh.

“Aku tidak mendeteksi apa pun. Semenjak kita masuk ke tempat ini sensorku jadi kacau.”

“Josh, kalau kau tidak keberatan kuharap kau mau datang kemari sebentar. Aku merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di bawah sana.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” tanya Josh. “Sihir?”

“Bidang apa lagi yang kukuasai?” tanggap Justin tidak sabar. “Cepatlah kemari. Mungkin kita akan berhadapan dengan penyihir juga jadi bawa Harry dan Dumbledore. Shelby juga kalau perlu.”

“Kenapa Shelby?” tanya Harry spontan.

“Dia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa, Harry.” jawab Justin.

“Tunggu di sana.” tanggap Josh kemudian. “Aku ganti baju hangat dulu.”

“Kostum Penjagamu juga bisa, kan? Gunakan itu saja.” kata Tim. “Aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di bawah, meski aku tidak tahu apa.”

“Kalau begitu aku serahkan pesawat ini kepada kalian.” kata Josh, ekspresinya tampak jauh lebih cerah dari yang tadi. “Sabar sedikit, Justin. Meski kami tidak butuh pakaian penghangat tapi Harry butuh.”

 

Josh, dan Daniel, keluar lebih dulu dari anjungan. Harry sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat Josh dan Daniel sudah berubah ke dalam wujud Penjaga mereka ketika dia melewati pintu geser otomatis di ruangan itu.

Mereka bertemu Jody di tengah jalan dan dia bergabung dengan mereka. Demikian halnya dengan Zion ketika mereka melewati ruang komputer (Josh menyempatkan diri untuk masuk dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada profesor Ico lalu kembali keluar).

“Para wanita punya tugas lain di pesawat ini.” kata profesor Ico ketika Liz dan Sarah ingin bergabung. “Percayakan tugas ini kepada kaum laki-laki.” Senyumannya saat itu kelihatan agak aneh bagi Harry.

“Aku bukan laki-laki.” protes Shelby ketika Josh menggiringnya keluar.

“Maafkan aku, kalau begitu.” balas profesor Ico.

“Kurasa kau butuh pakaian hangat, Harry.” kata Josh mengambil pakaian hangat dari sebuah loker berukuran besar pada ruangan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan lift.

Dia memberikan kepada Harry, Dumbledore, dan Shelby baju tebal lengkap dengan celananya, juga sepatu, sarung tangan, dan kacamata pelindung untuk melindungi matanya dari terjangan badai salju, seandainya ada.

“Pakaian kalian kelihatan sangat tipis untukku.” kata Harry kepada Daniel ketika dengan buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya.

“Kostum ini bisa hangat dan bisa dingin, tergantung situasi.” tanggap Daniel sambil tersenyum lebar. “Ada untungnya juga jadi Penjaga. Kita tidak perlu membawa-bawa pakaian tebal ke mana-mana.”

“Tolong kalian cepat sedikit.” kata Justin lewat interkom. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Ada badai salju di bawah sana dan akan semakin kuat seandainya kita tidak berbuat sesuatu.” Dia menggumam beberapa kata pilihan. Terdengar bunyi seakan dia baru saja memukulkan tongkatnya ke geladak kapal.

“Hati-hati, jangan sampai merusak pesawat atau kau kulempar keluar.” kata Josh setengah mengancam.

“Jangan lupa tongkatmu.” kata Daniel memperingatkan Harry ketika dia sedang mengenakan sarung tangan tebal dari wol.

Mereka menunggu Shelby hingga selesai (dia menjejalkan sebanyak mungkin peralatan emas dan perak yang selalu dibawanya ke dalam semua saku yang ada di baju hangatnya) dan bergegas menuju lift.

“Kau tahu, bolak-balik anjungan dan tempat ini membuatku pusing.” kata Josh kepada Justin ketika mereka keluar dari lift. Dia sudah mengenakan jubah tebal serba putih dengan tutup kepala yang tersampir di kepalanya.

“Apa boleh buat. Kita harus bertindak cepat.” tanggap Justin ketika Josh melihat ke bawah dari balik tirai yang membatasi pandangannya.

“Kita turun di bawah sana? Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di situ.”

Dumbledore yang juga ikut mengamati terlihat senang.

“Ide yang sangat cemerlang.” katanya. “Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau perjalanan ini kubantu sedikit.”

Dia membuat sebuah gerakan rumit dengan tongkatnya dan menunjuk keluar tirai. Sebuah benang emas meluncur turun bawah sampai mereka tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Sementara itu Josh malah melihat-lihat ke udara, mengawasi salju yang turun yang diiringi dengan tiupan angin kencang.

“Dengan udara sedingin ini kurasa kita harus bergerak cepat.” katanya. “Semuanya, mendekatlah.”

Mereka mengelilingi Josh dan dia membuat sebuah gelembung air besar berwarna biru yang menutupi mereka (di dalam terasa hangat).

“ICO, buka geladaknya. Kami akan keluar.” kata Josh kemudian.

Tirai yang tadinya membatasi agar mereka tidak jatuh perlahan-lahan terangkat, diikuti dengan terbukanya langit-langit pesawat.

“Kita berangkat sekarang. Pegangan.” katanya dan bola biru itu mulai melayang meninggalkan tempatnya.

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari pesawat dan berada di dekat benang emas buatan Dumbledore, dia bicara lagi.

“Aku akan turun dengan sangat cepat jadi bersiaplah. Ini dia.” katanya.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bola air itu turun mengikuti benang emas dengan kecepatan tinggi, persis seperti sedang menaiki halilintar di taman hiburan. Harry harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dalam kengeriannya. Untung saja itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah menembus awan dan melihat sebuah pulau kecil di bawah.

“Aku merasa seperti Winnie the Pooh yang terbang dengan sebuah balon.” komentar Daniel.

Lain halnya dengan kondisi di atas yang penuh dengan es, pulau itu sangat hijau. Dengan bentuk lonjong seperti sepotong kue pastel dengan sebuah gunung pada salah satu sisinya dan hutan di sisi yang lain. Hanya gunung itu saja yang berbeda warnanya dari bagian pulau yang lain. Di hutan terdapat sumber air, mengalir lurus membelah hutan menjadi dua bagian. Di antara hutan dan gunung terdapat tempat terbuka. (Harry bingung bagaimana caranya sinar matahari bisa masuk ke pulau itu tanpa melewati awan yang sangat tebal tapi dia yakin sekali itu pasti karena sihir)

Balon biru Josh mendarat di tempat kosong antara hutan dan gunung sebelum meletus dengan suara pelan.

Justin dan Dumbledore melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk beberapa saat lalu mulai melangkah mendahului mereka.

“Waktu di tempat ini tidak berhenti.” kata Shelby tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Harry bahwa selama ini dia berada bersama mereka. Di tangannya ada sebuah benda perak lain, kali ini mirip sekali dengan sebuah bolpen besi antik.

“Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Daniel.

“Kurasa tidak percuma membawa banyak peralatan.” kata Josh, melirik saku Shelby yang sudah hampir meledak karena penuh dengan barang.

“Lebih baik kita ikuti Justin dan Dumbledore, Dad.” kata Jody.

“Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kurcaci seperti yang tertulis di catatan sejarah.” tambah Zion.

“Sekarang bukan saatnya belajar sejarah, Zion. Jadi tunda dulu rasa ingin tahumu sampai semuanya selesai, oke?” kata Josh.

“Tapi…tapi…”

“Tidak ada kata tapi. Lakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang Perintis Penjaga. Ini perintah!”

Sepanjang pengetahuan Harry, Josh belum pernah mengeluarkan perintah apa pun kepada siapa pun.

“Kenapa dia harus mematuhimu? Bukankah dia Perintis Penjaga yang ada setelah kita sudah tidak ada?” tanya Daniel sambil berbisik.

“Setidaknya usia kita nantinya jauh lebih tua darinya.” balas Josh.

Daniel memutar bola matanya.

Mereka berenam mengikuti jejak Dumbledore dan Justin yang masuk ke dalam hutan dan menemukan keduanya mondar-mandir di depan pohon, tampak sedang memeriksa sesuatu.

“Ini aneh.” kata Justin. “Mereka memasang pembatas sihir lain yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin melemah.” 

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Jody.

“Ada sihir tertentu yang akan hilang kalau orang yang menyihirnya mati.” kata Dumbledore. “Kita harus memeriksanya.”

“Mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu di dalam.” lanjut Zion.

Dumbledore dan Justin sama-sama mengayunkan tongkat mereka.

Pepohonan di hadapan mereka perlahan-lahan lenyap, digantikan oleh sebuah gapura kecil berukuran kira-kira satu setengah meter tingginya. Dibaliknya ada sejumlah tunggul pohon yang dipotong sekitar satu setengah meter tingginya dari tanah dan dilubangi di salah satu sisinya.

“Oh, tidak.” kata Zion, menunjuk ke dalam desa kecil itu.

Puluhan mayat bergelimpangan di sana. Hampir semuanya bersimbah darah atau seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang sangat tajam.

Mereka berpencar, membolak-balik mayat kurcaci yang saling menumpuk, berharap menemukan salah satu diantaranya yang masih hidup.

“Kau tahu apa yang membunuh mereka?” tanya Harry kepada Justin.

“Coba kau rasakan sendiri.” Justin menggerakkan tangannya di atas tubuh salah satu kurcaci seakan sedang mencari sesuatu di udara kosong.

Harry menirunya. Dia merasakan getaran yang cukup kuat di sana. Dia merasakan adanya jejak sihir.

“Dan yang ini,” kata Justin sambil menunjuk yang lain. Ketika Jody datang mendekat. “bisa kau lihat apa yang tertinggal di dadanya itu?”

Ada serpihan dari sesuatu berwarna bening dan berkilat di luka kurcaci.

“Ini?” kata Jody, mendekati mayat itu lalu memperhatikan serpihan itu dengan lebih teliti. “Kepingan es?”

Dia menatap Justin dan Harry, tampak terkejut.

“Cleros?”

“Aku menemukan satu.” Daniel berteriak dari seberang. “Dia butuh bantuan.”

Mereka meninggalkan mayat itu dan berkumpul di sampingnya.

Kurcaci yang Daniel temukan sudah sangat tua dan dia terluka cukup parah. Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali dan lukanya langsung tertutup.

“Kita harus cepat memberinya ramuan atau dia akan mati.” katanya.

“Apa tidak ada kurcaci yang lain?”

Kurcaci tua itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah salah satu tunggul pohon.

Zion dan Josh langsung bergegas menuju tunggul pohon itu dan memeriksanya dengan teliti.

“Ada satu lagi disini.” kata Josh. “Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak terluka.”

Zion mengangkat kurcaci kecil (tingginya kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter) yang sedang menangis dari dalam tunggul dan membawanya kepada yang lain.

Dumbledore memperhatikan kurcaci kecil itu dengan teliti.

“Dia tidak terluka. Setidaknya tidak secara fisik.” katanya. Dia beralih ke si kurcaci tua, mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan membuatnya melayang beberapa puluh senti dari tanah. “Kalau kalian membutuhkanku, aku ada di sungai dekat sini.” Dia menggiring kurcaci tua itu keluar dari desa.

“Zion, temani Dumbledore.” kata Josh. “Kau juga Shelby.”

“Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sini?” tanya Shelby.

“Aku akan mengubur mereka.” kata Justin. “Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan.”

Zion dan Shelby lalu mengikuti Dumbledore keluar dari desa.

Justin mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan itu terangkat setengah meter dari tanah. Dia menggiringnya keluar desa dan meletakkan mereka di dekat pepohonan yang rindang berjejer.

Dengan sekali ayunan tongkatnya tanah di atas mereka berlubang. Dia memasukkan kurcaci-kurcaci itu ke dalamnya dan menutupnya dengan tanah. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dia menyihir puluhan batu nisan kecil yang penuh ukiran dengan gambar wajah masing-masing kurcaci di tengahnya dan meletakkan batu nisan itu di tiap-tiap kuburan.

“Ayo kita susul Dumbledore.” kata Justin kemudian. Ada nada sedih dan menyesal dari suaranya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pepohonan dalam diam sampai akhirnya Josh bicara.

“Kukira kau akan melakukan _sending_ tadi.” katanya.

“ _Sending_?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Tidak usah pedulikan dia.” kata Justin. “Aku heran kau masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini. Sekedar informasi, aku tidak bisa. Selain itu kita tidak bisa melakukannya di dimensi ini. Mereka tidak memiliki _Farplane_.”

“Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, tidak usah pedulikan.” bisik Daniel, geli melihat Harry yang kebingungan. “Terus terang, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.”

Bunyi sesuatu yang keras menghentikan mereka.

“Ah, aku mengerti.” kata Josh mengendus. “Ternyata mereka masih belum pergi.”

Serombongan Cleros muncul dari balik pepohonan, semakin lama semakin banyak. Tampaknya makhluk-makhluk itu berupaya untuk menghadang perjalanan mereka.

“Atau mungkin setelah pergi mereka datang lagi.” lanjut Jody, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

“Jangan!” cegah Josh ketika Justin dan Daniel ingin menyerang.

Harry sendiri sudah mencabut tongkatnya dan akan berbuat apa pun untuk mencegah Cleros menyergapnya.

“Kenapa? Mereka menghadang jalan kita.” kata Daniel, protes.

“Jangan sekarang.” kata Josh tapi raut wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

Harry tahu dia juga ingin menyerang tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Cleros berlari menyerang mereka.

“Mundur!” seru Josh. “Kembali ke desa kurcaci!”

“Apa—?”

Apa yang dilakukan Josh tampak tidak masuk akal bagi Harry. Dengan jumlah Cleros yang tidak sebanding dengan yang pernah mereka hadapi di Stonehenge, dia yakin sekali mereka bisa menang seandainya Josh memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan.

“Tidak, Harry.” kata Josh. “Mundur sekarang juga.”

Dia mendahului mereka kembali ke desa kurcaci diikuti Jody dan Daniel.

“Tapi—”

Justin menyambar tangan Harry dan menariknya mengikuti Josh dan yang lain.

“Ada kalanya aku juga tidak setuju dengannya tapi tetap kulakukan.” kata Justin. “Penjaga tahu hal-hal yang tidak banyak orang tahu.”

 

Ketika Harry dan Justin tiba di desa kurcaci mereka menemukan Josh dan Daniel.

Josh mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa mereka dan berbalik menuju salah satu tunggul pohon yang dihias paling mewah.

“Apa yang dia bilang?” tanya Harry.

“Dia bilang pemikiran kita untuk selalu melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu harus diubah.” kata Jody. “Tugas kami sebenarnya untuk menjaga, bukan untuk menyerang.

“Selain itu, lihat.” Dia mengangguk ke belakang Harry.

Harry berbalik dan mendapati jalan yang dia lewati tadi kosong, tidak ada satu Cleros pun yang mengejar mereka. Dia berbalik ketika mendengar langkah Josh yang mendekati mereka.

“Aku menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.” katanya, melempar sebuah batu bundar seukuran bola ping-pong kepada Daniel.

Daniel memperhatikan batu itu dan matanya terbelalak.

“Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa?” katanya. Dia menatap Josh dengan penuh rasa penasaran. “Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?”

“Baru saja melintas di kepalaku beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menangkapnya…” kata Josh ketika batu itu berpindah ke Jody.

Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Josh katakan tapi dia penasaran ingin melihat benda apakah yang dia temukan.

“Boleh aku lihat?” tanya Harry.

Jody menyerahkan batu itu kepada Harry. Batu itu terasa sangat dingin seperti es tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun sama sekali tidak terbuat dari es. Itu hanya sebuah batu biasa di matanya.

Ada sebuah goresan yang tidak asing baginya. Dia pernah melihatnya tapi dia lupa di mana dan kapan.

Justin mengambilnya dari tangan Harry (meski Harry masih ingin melihatnya lebih lama karena pikirnya dia pasti akan ingat goresan apa itu dengan menahannya lebih lama).

“Ah, Segel Cermin-Es. Tidak heran.” katanya.

Harry akhirnya ingat. Goresan itulah yang ada di kastil Hogwarts beberapa waktu lalu ketika Matt membekukan limbah pabrik yang masuk ke kastil lewat lubang dimensi yang bocor dan menyebabkan satu ruangan kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai seakan berubah menjadi gua salju dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan dia juga ingat kalau segel itu pulalah yang terbang melayang ke angkasa ketika para Penjaga berusaha untuk menahan _Elemental Disorder_ di Hogwarts dan daerah sekitarnya.

“Kelihatannya mereka menggunakan segel itu untuk menahan salju supaya tidak sampai ke pulau ini.” kata Jody.

“Dan yang menahan Cleros tidak mengejar kita kemari.” tambah Justin.

“Tapi kenapa bisa ada tanda-tanda bekas tusukan Cleros di tubuh para kurcaci?” tanya Harry.

“Mungkin,” kata Justin. “untuk sesaat tadi kekuatannya hilang. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Doom untuk menyusupkan Cleros.”

“Segel yang asli tidak akan hilang kemampuannya meski hanya sekejap.” kata Josh. “Jadi aku yakin segel yang ada di batu ini hanyalah replika dari yang sudah ada.”

“Pertanyaannya, bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya?” kata Daniel. “Segel Penjaga tidak bisa ditiru dan digunakan begitu saja.”

Diam sejenak. Harry sudah ingin menyatakan pendapatnya ketika Josh menimpali.

“Ada hal lain lagi yang jadi pikiranku tapi kurasa kita tidak perlu memikirkannya sekarang.” katanya. “Kita harus menyelamatkan kedua kurcaci yang tersisa terlebih dahulu.”

“Kita harus mencari cara untuk menghindari Cleros kalau kita ingin melewati hutan itu.” kata Jody.

“Hei, menurutmu untuk apa kita kembali ke sini?” sela Josh.

Dia menengadahkan tangan dan Justin menjatuhkan batu bulat dengan ukiran Segel Cermin Es di dalamnya ke dalam tangannya.

“Ayo.”

“Oh, ya. Kita bisa menggunakan batu itu.” kata Harry.

 

* * *

Batu dengan goresan Segel Cermin Es yang mereka bawa ternyata sangat ampuh. Cleros yang tadinya berdiri di hadapan mereka perlahan-lahan mengundurkan diri dan menghilang di balik semak-semak. Kelimanya menyusuri pepohonan, berusaha mencari sungai tempat Dumbledore, Zion, Shelby, dan kedua kurcaci yang selamat seharusnya berada.

“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?” tanya Daniel, menyingkirkan akar gantung yang menghalangi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

“Kenapa kau main-main sewaktu kita berhadapan dengan Cleros di Stonehenge?”

“Siapa? Aku?” kata Josh. Dia diam sejenak. “Kita tidak perlu selalu agresif, kan?”

“Aku…aku tidak mengerti.” kata Daniel. “Kau seharusnya bisa menangani mereka… _well_ , mungkin tidak semua. Kita pasti sudah mati seandainya…”

“…Shelby tidak menggunakan jam uniknya itu.” sambung Josh cepat.

Mereka semua berhenti, menatap Josh yang masih berupaya mencari-cari sumber air.

Harry menatap Daniel yang juga bingung.

“Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu.” kata Harry.

“Tidak sekarang, Harry.” kata Josh. Dia berjalan ke kanan dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan suara air. “Di mana sungai itu?”

“Kenapa? Butuh ratusan tahun bagi…”

“…leluhur Shelby untuk mengumpulkan tenaga pada jam itu.” sambung Josh lagi.

Justin mengikuti Josh mencari sumber air.

“Kau **memang** tahu sesuatu.” kata Daniel.

“Sekarang bukan waktunya membicarakan itu. Kita harus cepat menemukan Dumbledore.” kata Josh lagi. “Hutan ini tidak aman.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Jody akhirnya. “Selain Ceros, tidak ada satu binatang pun di sini. Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu?”

Josh tidak menjawab. Dia justru memanggil Justin dan menanyakan apakah ada jejak sihir di sekitar itu. Justin menjawab dengan mengangguk.

“Sudah kuduga.” kata Josh. “Memang berputar-putar.”

“Apa?” tanya Daniel tidak mengerti.

“Kau tidak bisa merasakannya?” tanya Josh balik bertanya. “Kau Penjaga Air juga, kan?”

Daniel diam, terbelalak.

“Setelah kau katakan, aku baru sadar kalau memang…Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.”

“Kalian harus waspada.” Josh berbalik dan menyerahkan batu bundar dengan Segel Cermin Es kepada Harry. “Simpan di kantongmu kalau bisa, Harry. Tempat ini sepertinya tidak bersahabat.”

“Dan kelihatannya kita telah tersesat.” tambah Jody.

“Atau lebih tepatnya, disesatkan.” kata Daniel.

“ _Labirin Kematian_.” kata Justin. “Aku pernah dengar mengenai tempat itu sebelumnya tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau itu ternyata adalah sebuah hutan.”

“ _Labirin Kematian_? Kita berada di dalam Labirin Kematian?” seru Harry. “Hermione pernah bilang labirin ini sudah banyak mencelakai para penyihir. Mereka berputar-putar tanpa arah dan pada akhirnya mati kelaparan.”

“Benar-benar sihir tingkat tinggi.” kata Justin. “Tapi kurasa bukan masalah untuk orang sepintar Dumbledore.”

Josh menatap ke atas, ke puncak pohon yang tingginya mencapai ratusan meter. “Kita harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini sebelum gelap.” kata Josh.

Semua diam, berpikir. Kesunyian yang menyusul membuat hutan yang sudah mulai gelap tampak semakin mencekam.

“ _Well_ , kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan sungai itu, kita bawa saja sungainya kemari.” kata Josh pada akhirnya.

Harry nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

“Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa membawa sungai kemari?” katanya.

“Ah, aku paham maksudmu. Biar kubantu.” kata Justin, mengeluarkan _Summoner Staff_ -nya.

Josh duduk bersila di bawah sebuah pohon besar, menutup matanya, dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi sementara Justin mencoba beberapa mantra.

Harry menatap Daniel. Meski pandangannya tertuju pada Josh, tampak jelas kalau dia sedang berpikir.

“Oh, kurasa mungkin aku bisa membantu.” katanya setelah berpikir cukup lama. Dia mengikuti jejak Josh dan duduk bersila di bawah sebuah pohon yang berhadapan dengannya.

Kesunyian yang menyusul tidak lebih baik dari yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Josh dan Daniel duduk seperti patung sementara Justin masih sibuk mencoba dengan tongkatnya. Harry dan Jody saling memandang.

“Kau tidak membantu?” tanya Harry.

“Hanya Penjaga Air yang bisa.”

“Jadi mereka sedang mencari sumber air?”

“Tapi kalau melihat Dad seperti itu, aku yakin sekali dia sedang bingung menentukan di mana sungai itu.” Jody menghela napas. “Labirin ini sepertinya membuat segalanya menjadi kacau.”

“KETEMU!” seru Josh mendadak hingga mengagetkan mereka (termasuk juga Daniel yang langsung membuka matanya).

Dengan lihai dia menggerakkan tangannya dan berbuat sesuatu seperti sedang menarik tali yang tak kelihatan.

“Alirannya pasti berada di dekat sini. Um?”

Dia menatap Daniel yang kini bersandar pada pohon dengan lemas.

“Kenapa kau?” tanyanya. “Kau kelihatan lelah.”

“Sepertinya dia tadi mencoba membantumu mencari sumber air.” kata Justin.

“Oh, astaga. Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan sesuatu yang menghabiskan tenaga. Kau sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatanmu sebagai seorang selebriti.” kata Josh, menghampiri Daniel yang sepertinya sudah tidak berdaya. “Bisa berdiri?”

Daniel tidak bisa menjawab, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu seperti baru selesai berlari. Dia mencoba berdiri namun gagal dan kembali terduduk di tempatnya.

“Airnya datang.” kata Justin.

Josh berdiri mematung di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat.

“Oh, baiklah. Biar kugendong kau.” katanya kemudian.

“Tidak.” kata Daniel spontan, dengan sedikit memaksakan diri. “Tidak usah. Kurasa aku bisa sendiri.”

Air, yang bergerak melayang seperti seutas tali berukuran besar muncul meliuk-liuk di dekat mereka.

“Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menunggumu pulih.” kata Josh.

Dia menggendong Daniel di punggungnya lalu menyusul yang lain yang sudah lebih dahulu mengikuti tali air menuju tepi sungai.

 

* * *

 

Suara-suara yang seperti petasan yang meletus di tepi aliran sungai membuat mereka waspada karena sangat mustahil ada yang bermain petasan di tengah _Labirin Kematian_.

“Semoga mereka cepat datang.” Mereka mendengar suara Zion. “Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menangani mereka semua. Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya!”

“Oh, berhentilah mengeluh.” Kali ini mereka mendengar suara Shelby ketika mereka berusaha menerobos beberapa barisan pohon yang terakhir. “Kau ini seorang Penjaga dan termasuk salah satu yang paling kuat. Apa yang kau takutkan?”

“Dumbledore!” seru Justin memanggilnya.

“Mereka lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.” kata Dumbledore. “Mendekatlah.”

Sesuatu yang putih berkilauan berada di balik pepohonan hutan yang lebat. Air sungai telah membeku, berikut dengan bagian bawah tali air yang menuntun mereka keluar dari labirin itu.

Mereka semua, termasuk kedua kurcaci yang selamat, berkumpul di tepi sungai yang kini dipenuhi Cleros, Morphos, dan beberapa makhluk kegelapan yang hanya muncul di malam hari.

“Cepat bawa kami pergi dari sini.” kata Justin.

“Sabar sedikit kenapa?” balas Josh lalu menurunkan Daniel dari punggungnya dan merapal sebuah balon air yang terus membesar untuk membungkus mereka semua.

Setelah semuanya berada di dalam, balon itu pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan tanah.

“Urusan pertahanan kuserahkan pada kalian para penyihir.” katanya kemudian, setelah ketinggian balon kira-kira telah mencapai lima meter.

Baru saja dia selesai bicara, tampak sesuatu seperti sekumpulan burung beterbangan mendekat. Tapi ketika sudah dekat, mereka baru tahu kalau itu gerombolan gargoyle hidup.

“Yang benar saja!” seru Zion kaget, sementara balon biru Josh mengangkat mereka dengan perlahan ke angkasa.

Balon itu terasa lebih berat dengan adanya tambahan dua kurcaci.

“Mereka datang…mereka datang…” gumam Shelby gugup.

“Dad, lakukan sesuatu.” kata Jody.

“Jangan ganggu aku atau balon ini akan pecah.” tukas Josh. “Kau tahu berapa besar berat beban yang harus diangkat?”

“Tapi waktu kau melakukannya pada kami dan seluruh penduduk Hogsmeade dulu…”

“Itu karena ada _Seven Spirits_ , Harry.” sela Daniel sambil berbisik. “Sekarang dia belum bisa menggunakannya.”

Meski sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, Daniel tampaknya masih kelelahan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Zion dan Jody saat itu juga ikut membantu dengan serangan-serangan non-fisik ringan ke arah gargoyle-gargoyle ganas, sekedar untuk menahan mereka supaya tidak mendekati balon.

“Kuharap sihir kami tidak memantul terkena dinding balon ini atau kita akan celaka.” kata Justin.

“Tidak…sudah kubuat supaya…AWAS!” jerit Josh ketika salah satu gargoyle hampir saja mematuk balon itu.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya tepat waktu. Sesuatu menghempaskan gargoyle itu ke belakang, menimpa gargoyle-gargoyle lain yang ada di belakangnya.

“Kita harus terbang lebih cepat.” katanya.

“Dengan sedikit bantuan angin mungkin bisa.” kata Justin lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Tiba-tiba angin keras bertiup, menerpa balon air Josh dan semua gargoyle yang berada di dekatnya. Gargoyle-gargoyle itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangan untuk sejenak sebelum kembali menyerang balon biru itu.

Dengan bantuan angin, balon itu akhirnya berhasil menembus lapisan pertama awan putih yang tebal.

Tapi gargoyle-gargoyle itu tetap mengejar mereka. Cuaca yang mendadak berubah dingin tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi baik kecepatan maupun stamina mereka sementara di atas balon air itu salju sudah mulai menumpuk.

Harry mencoba membantu dengan menghilangkan salju-salju itu tapi tampaknya kecepatan terbang balon itu tidak bertambah karena tiupan angin yang simpang-siur.

 

* * *

 

Sungguh perjuangan yang keras bagi Josh yang berupaya menyelamatkan mereka dengan balon airnya. Meski balon itu tidak sampai menyentuh lantai geladak pesawat dan meletus kira-kira satu meter di atas geladak karena salah satu gargoyle berhasil mematuknya, tapi semua yang ada di dalamnya selamat.

“ICO, tutup geladaknya dan bawa kami pergi dari sini. Cepat!” seru Jody.

Deru mesin pesawat bertambah kasar dan pesawat mulai bergerak memutar. Salah satu burung raksasa menghantam sisi pesawat, membuat tirai penutup geladak macet.

“Dan, cepat pergi dari sini.” kata Josh. “Kau sudah bisa berjalan kan?”

“Aku akan bertempur juga.” kata Daniel.

“Tidak!” tukas Josh keras, membuatnya kaget. “Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan. Aku tidak mau kau mati di sini.” Dia beralih ke Shelby. “Kau juga, Miss Ellworth.”

Ditemani Shelby, Daniel meninggalkan yang lainnya berurusan dengan gargoyle yang berhasil masuk ke geladak.

Pesawat berhenti berputar dan mulai menambah kecepatan. Mereka akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Harry Potter tidak apa-apa, Sir?” tanya Dobby yang muncul di dekat Harry.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” katanya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan kuatirnya yang tiba-tiba muncul terhadap kembarannya, Daniel.

Dia kembali beralih ke Dobby.

“Dobby, kuminta kau melindungi Daniel sampai situasi benar-benar aman. Kau bisa melakukannya?”

“Dobby mengerti, Sir.” tanggap Dobby riang.

Dan dengan bunyi KRAK dia lenyap dari pandangan.

Ada seekor burung gagak berukuran raksasa mendatanginya. Harry mencoba menggunakan sihir tapi burung itu mendadak menyerang tangannya. Secara refleks Harry menarik tangannya, dan tongkatnya jatuh ke lantai. Untunglah Justin cepat menanggapi karena Harry tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mempertahankan diri karena tongkat sihirnya sudah terguling hingga ke belakang gagak raksasa itu.

Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat burung itu meledak. Tapi tidak ada darah atau potongan tubuh yang jatuh. Yang tersisa hanya bulu-bulu hitam raksasa yang beterbangan.

“Jadi begitu rupanya.” kata Justin. “Seharusnya aku sudah tahu.” Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah tongkat Harry dan mengebaskannya ke arah Harry.

Tongkat sihir Harry yang jatuh jauh darinya terbang langsung ke tangannya.

“Kurasa aku perlu mengajarimu beberapa trik, Harry.” katanya setelah Harry mendapatkan kembali tongkatnya. “Tapi kau harus bisa menguasai emosimu terlebih dahulu.”

“Aku masuk duluan.” kata Harry, seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Justin.

Dan dia berlari menuju lift.

 

Tirai penutup geladak yang tidak bisa ditutup membuat puluhan monster menyerbu masuk ke pesawat itu, dan suasana di dalam pesawat hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan yang terjadi di luar. Di sepanjang koridor tergeletak bangkai berbagai macam makhluk yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya. Ada beruang yang memiliki dua tanduk panjang dari kedua bahunya, ada yang seperti seekor makhluk yang mengenakan topeng setan, juga ada yang seperti laba-laba raksasa dengan pisau pada keempat kakinya. Dan seandainya saja dia salah melihat, di antara tumpukan bangkai itu ada sesuatu berwarna hijau yang tampak seperti kaktus berkaki.

Harry harus melompati bangkai-bangkai itu supaya bisa lewat.

“Cegah mereka jangan sampai ada lagi yang masuk kemari!”

Dia mendengar suara profesor Ico yang berteriak dari balik pintu ruang komputer yang baru saja dilewatinya (pintu itu terbuka otomatis sehingga Harry bisa mendengarnya).

Beberapa Penjaga yang ada di dalam sedang berupaya menangani beberapa monster tanpa merusak peralatan yang ada. Meski usaha mereka sangat berhasil, tapi sebagai gantinya mereka harus kerepotan.

“Tim, kau urus bangkai-bangkai itu.” lanjutnya.

“Mereka membuat kita susah.” kata Tim, menjulurkan tangannya.

Sesuatu berwarna putih keperakan muncul, berpencar dan masuk ke bangkai-bangkai monster dan melenyapkannya.

“Ada yang melihat Daniel?” tanya Harry, merasa tidak punya waktu untuk terkesima melihat cahaya-cahaya kuning kecil seperti kunang-kunang yang muncul ketika bangkai-bangkai itu lenyap.

Sam beralih padanya.

“Coba periksa kamarnya.” katanya. “Aku yang menyuruhnya tadi. Dia sepertinya sedang sakit.”

Harry berbalik tepat pada waktu Dumbledore lewat. Tongkatnya diarahkan kepada kedua kurcaci yang melayang mengikutinya beberapa puluh senti di belakangnya. Josh ada tepat di belakangnya.

“Mana Daniel?” tanya Josh.

“Sam bilang dia ada di kamarnya.” kata Harry.

“Oh, sungguh tidak masuk akal.” gumam Josh ketika melompati tumpukan monster yang tadi dilompati Harry. Tampaknya dia mengomentari bangkai monster-monster itu.

“Sebelah sini, Harry.” katanya setelah melewati Harry.

Dengan langkah lebar dia mengikuti Josh melewati lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan torehan-torehan yang menganga (Harry tidak ingat berapa belokan yang mereka lewati) hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Pintu kamar itu dilengkapi dengan sebuah bel disertai interkom dan sebuah panel angka di samping kirinya.

“Daniel, kau di sini?” panggil Josh sambil memencet tombol itu.

Tapi yang terdengar dari interkom adalah suara ribut-ribut di dalam kamar diikuti suara Shelby.

“Tolong kami!” jeritnya.

Josh segera mengetikkan kombinasi angka ke dalam panel. Terdengar bunyi ting pelan dan kunci pintu terbuka.

 

Kondisi kamar sungguh kacau.

Hampir semua barang yang ada di dalamnya pecah. Tempat tidur terbalik di sudut, kabel listrik bergelantungan di langit-langit kamar. Ada beberapa barang yang terbuat dari batu berserakan di sekeliling ruangan.

Daniel dan Shelby duduk di pojok. Daniel memegang lengan kirinya seakan sedang terluka (meski Harry tidak melihat adanya bekas luka di sana) dan nyaris pingsan sementara Shelby sudah sepucat kain sprei. Keduanya dikepung dua ekor ular jingga raksasa bermata satu.

Josh menerjang kedua ular itu dengan amarah yang belum pernah Harry saksikan sebelumnya.

Selama dia mengenalnya, jarang sekali Josh mengerahkan tenaganya begitu kuat terhadap musuhnya. Dan apa yang dia saksikan saat itu sempat membuatnya gemetar. Dengan beberapa kali tendangan dan pukulan darinya kedua ular itu terpotong-potong seperti baru saja diiris dengan menggunakan pisau yang sangat tajam.

Tapi seperti yang terjadi pada burung gagak raksasa yang dihancurkan Justin tadi, tidak ada darah yang keluar dari potongan-potongan itu. Bagian-bagian itu lenyap diiringi dengan puluhan cahaya kunang-kunang yang beterbangan dan langsung menghilang.

“Bagaimana keadaan kalian?” tanya Josh sewaktu melompati beberapa peralatan listrik yang tergeletak di lantai.

“Aku tidak apa-apa tapi Daniel…” kata Shelby.

“Aku tidak…”

“Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau harus diobati.” sela Josh. “Tapi syukurlah kau masih dalam wujud ini. Aku tidak mau kau bernasib sama dengan keramik-keramik itu.”

Dengan diam Josh memapah Daniel keluar dari sana. Harry, di sisi lain, merasa perlu untuk menuntun Shelby.

“Kekuatan yang mengerikan.” kata Shelby setelah mereka cukup jauh dari kamar.

“Maksudmu Josh? Yah…”

Josh berbelok. Harry dan Shelby mengikutinya.

Profesor Ico mengontak Josh lewat interkom.

“Josh, bagaimana Daniel dan Shelby.” katanya.

“Mereka nyaris jadi batu tapi sudah kubereskan.” jawab Josh. “Tapi Daniel perlu perawatan. Di mana Marcel?”

“Aku ada di sini.” kata Marcel, juga lewat interkom. “Saat ini aku tidak ada di ruang perawatan tapi aku akan segera ke sana.”

“ICO, di mana kita?” tanya Josh.

“Mendekati batas sihir yang kita lewati tadi.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Josh, Adam memintamu datang ke anjungan secepatnya.”

“Adam? Dia di sini?” seru Josh.

Harry dan Shelby bertukar pandang.

“Bagaimana dia bisa menembus batas sihir?”

 

Josh mendudukkan Daniel di bangsal rumah sakit. Daniel sendiri merasa perlu untuk berbaring.

Ketika dia melihat Shelby bersama Harry, dia mencoba duduk. Tapi dia mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

“Boleh aku kembali ke wujud semula?” tanyanya kemudian.

Josh menatap Daniel, yang mengangkat alis, lalu melihat ke arah Shelby yang ditidurkan di bangsal sebelahnya.

“Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi kurasa jangan dulu.” katanya. “Eterna-mu terluka cukup parah.”

Harry sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka maksudkan dengan Eterna tapi dia diam saja.

“Tapi itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara biasa.” kata Daniel, mencoba berdebat.

“Benar. Kalau tidak kau bisa bertambah parah.”

Josh menarik selimut sampai batas dada Daniel.

Aneh rasanya melihat Daniel yang lengkap dengan kostum Penjaganya berada di balik selimut bangsal.

Marcel masuk.

“Eterna-nya terluka?” tanyanya.

“Begitulah. Tapi coba kau periksa dulu.” kata Josh. “Semoga efeknya tidak sampai ke Vessel.”

“Kalau Eterna terluka Vessel juga akan merasakannya, kau tahu itu. Meski tidak sebaliknya.” kata Marcel. “ _Well_ , mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan.”

 

“Maaf.” kata Josh kepada Daniel yang sedang berbaring. “Aku seharusnya tidak menyuruhmu masuk tadi.”

“Bukan salahmu. Kau berada dalam posisi yang sulit.” kata Daniel. Dia beralih kepada Harry yang duduk di sampingnya, membelakangi Shelby yang sekarang sudah tertidur setelah Marcel merawat luka memar yang dideritanya. “Aku memilih waktu yang salah untuk terluka, kan?”

“Tidak…tidak…” tanggap Josh. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Melihat kejadian di Labirin Kematian dan di kamar tadi aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Eterna-mu sedang tidak stabil. Ada yang salah?”

Daniel diam.

“Tidak.” katanya. “Aku hanya memikirkan banyak hal, termasuk pekerjaanku dan kehidupan akademis-ku.”

“Jangan pusingkan hal lain kalau kau sedang bertarung. Kau paham?” katanya lagi. “Kalau kau melakukan itu…” dia mengangkat bahunya. “Kau bisa lihat dan rasakan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi dengan Eterna-mu.”

“Apa itu Eterna?” tanya Harry.

“Istilah kami untuk wujud Penjaga. Wujud biasa disebut Vessel.” kata Josh, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari Daniel. Setelah hening sejenak, dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. “Aku harus menemui Adam, jadi sampai nanti, oke?”

Dia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang perawatan ketika Harry memanggilnya.

“Bisakah kita menemui Ron dan Hermione?” katanya. “Di mana Justin dan Dumbledore menyembunyikan mereka?”

“Aku tidak tahu tapi kurasa kita berdua sudah tahu kalau kalian punya tempat yang bagus, kan?” kata Josh berbalik tanya.

“Apa kita bisa langsung ke Grimmauld Place?” kata Harry.

“Kau harus memintanya langsung ke Adam…” dia buru-buru melanjutkan. “Tapi sebelumnya kurasa kau harus mengkonfirmasi lokasinya dari Dumbledore atau Justin. Siapa tahu mereka tidak menyembunyikan keduanya di sana.”

“Pergilah.” kata Daniel kepada Harry.

Harry berdiri dan mengikuti Josh.

“Jadilah anak yang baik, oke?” kata Josh kepada Daniel sebelum dia dan Harry keluar dari sana. Matanya beralih ke Shelby. “Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau akan menanggung akibatnya sampai sepuluh keturunan. Aku serius.”

“Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah bilang beberapa kali. Pergi sana.” kata Daniel setengah tertawa.

“ICO, di mana Dumbledore atau Justin?” tanya Harry. Dia merasa agak bodoh, seakan sedang berbicara dengan sesuatu yang tidak tampak.

“Di kamar khusus untuk tamu.” jawab ICO lewat interkom. “Keduanya sedang merawat kurcaci tua yang kita bawa.”

“Lewat sini, Harry.” kata Josh.

Dan keduanya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

 

* * *

 

“Kakekmu akan baik-baik saja.” kata Dumbledore kepada kurcaci kecil ketika mereka masuk.

Suara pintu yang membuka membuat baik Dumbledore maupun Justin berbalik, melihat ke arah pintu.

“Ah, Mr Waterby. Aku baru saja ingat.” kata Dumbledore sebelum ada yang berbicara. “Sebelum menuju Stonehenge, bolehkah kita menjemput bantuan tambahan?”

“Bantuan tambahan?” tanya Harry bingung.

“Kurasa maksudnya adalah teman-temanmu.” Justin yang menjawab.

Josh menatap Harry.

“Itu tujuan kami kemari. Di mana mereka?” tanya Josh.

“Kami terpaksa menyembunyikan mereka di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari London untuk mencegah jangan sampai ada yang menemukan mereka.” jawab Justin lagi.

“Semakin banyak bantuan akan semakin baik.” sambung Dumbledore. “Aku yakin sekali Doom tidak akan membiarkan kita untuk membangunkan Merlin.”

“Apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau mungkin saja kalau Doom menghancurkan Stonehenge untuk mencegah itu jangan sampai terjadi?”

“Tidak…tidak…” sela Dumbledore lembut. “Doom memang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat, tapi tidak sehebat Merlin.

“Stonehenge telah dilindungi dengan berbagai macam sihir yang bahkan keempat pendiri Hogwarts tidak tahu. Sihir yang sangat tua.”

“Aku juga pernah dengar sihir semacam itu tapi tidak tahu mantranya.” kata Justin.

“Ha! Akhirnya ada juga mantra yang tidak kau ketahui.” sela Josh senang.

“Tentu saja. Masih banyak sihir yang belum aku ketahui tapi orang lain tahu. Seperti sihir mengompres waktu….” 

“Apakah sihir semacam itu ada?” tanya Harry.

“Tentu saja, tapi bukan di dunia kami ataupun dunia ini, Harry.” kata Josh. “Sihir itu memerlukan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Mungkin hampir sebanding dengan Doom.”

“Aku heran kenapa dia tidak mencuri mantra sihirnya.” kata Harry lagi.

“Karena mereka berhasil mencegahnya.” kata Justin. “Tapi sungguh, mantra yang dirapal Merlin memang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Setengah bulan, kurasa?”

“Setengah bulan? Selama setengah bulan kerjanya cuma bergumam tanpa makan dan minum?” kata Josh spontan.

“Yang ada di pikiranmu cuma makan.” potong Justin cepat. “Dia sudah meminum ramuan khusus, tentu saja. Kau kira apa dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang kalau tidak minum ramuan penahan lapar dan haus?

“Ah, sudahlah. Percuma dibicarakan. Arahkan saja pesawat ke London. Kita jemput anak-anak itu.”


	6. Reunited

**A** gak aneh rasanya turun di tengah kota yang waktunya berhenti. Terlebih, mereka berhenti tepat di perempatan yang sedang macet (mereka menggunakan teleport untuk turun). Harry yakin pasti akan timbul kepanikan yang luar biasa seandainya tiba-tiba saja waktu kembali berjalan.

Harry tertarik melihat kebakaran besar, beberapa puluh meter di hadapan mereka. Lidah api terus menjilati bangunan yang tidak kunjung hangus. Anehnya, api itu sama sekali tidak bertambah kecil atau bahkan mati. Beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran tampak sedang menurunkan seorang anak dengan tangga darurat ketika waktu berhenti.

“Lewat sini.” kata Justin, masuk di antara mobil yang berdempetan menuju sebuah lorong kecil di antara dua bangunan tua berlantai empat. Dumbledore berada tepat di belakangnya. Harry bersama Josh, Liz, dan Daniel—yang tampaknya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya—mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Mereka tiba di ujung jalan buntu. Yang tampak hanyalah tong-tong yang penuh dengan sampah.

“Kita tidak akan pernah tahu,” kata Justin. “kalau ide Diagon Alley bisa sangat berguna di saat seperti ini.”

Dia mengarahkan Summoner Staff-nya ke arah tong sampah yang ada paling pojok dan mengetuknya sekali.

Seakan ada yang menarik kedua sisi lorong itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Keduanya membuka, semakin lama semakin lebar, sampai akhirnya berhenti.

Di hadapan mereka tampak sebuah rumah putih besar berlantai dua dengan taman yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah air mancur di depannya.

“Kau yang membuatnya?” tanya Josh tidak percaya.

“Tidak juga.” kata Justin. “Aku hanya merapikannya.” Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke udara dan Harry mendengar suara seperti gelembung air raksasa yang pecah. “Dan menambahkan sedikit pertahanan.”

Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mereka mendengar suara gelembung lagi.

“Seseorang pernah menggunakan mansion ini untuk bersembunyi.” katanya sambil mengikuti Justin menuju rumah itu. “Awalnya dia cuma ingin membuat rumah kecil.” Tapi karena bosan dan tidak ada pekerjaan lain, dia mulai mendesain rumah ini sampai ke tiap sudutnya.”

“Untuk ruang sebesar ini diantara dua gedung, rasanya dia tidak melakukannya sendirian.” kata Justin.

Dia menyentuh daun pintu rumah dengan tongkatnya.

Kedua pintu menjeblak terbuka, menyingkapkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka sedang makan siang.

Selain Ron dan Hermione ada juga Alec, Sandra, Andrea, Belle, dan Haylie, beberapa murid yang baru dikenal Harry sewaktu di kastil dulu.

“Harry!”

“Bersiaplah, Anak-anak.” kata Justin menyela. “Kita berangkat sekarang.”

“Sehalang?” kata Ron dengan mulut penuh.

“Kau sudah enam belas tahun dan masih makan sebanyak itu?” tanya Josh heran. “Ayo, waktu terus berjalan. Untuk kita dan juga untuk Doom.”

 

“Aku senang kalian datang.” bisik Ron ketika mereka keluar dari rumah dan bergegas menuju satu-satunya jalan keluar dari rumah tersembunyi itu. “Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya dikurung dalam rumah yang penuh dengan perempuan.”

“Itu seharusnya membuatmu merasa spesial.” kata Daniel, yang berdiri di samping Ron dan Harry.

Josh berdeham, mengagetkan Daniel, dan menatapnya dari sudut matanya. Bersama Liz, dia melangkah mendahului mereka diikuti Daniel, setelah memberi isyarat kepada Harry.

“Apakah hanya perasaanku ataukah Josh memang semakin ketat menjaga Daniel?”

“Jangan tanya aku.” kata Harry, pura-pura tidak peduli. “Kurasa karena semua masalah ini membuatnya begitu.”

“ _Well_ , memang tidak banyak yang bisa berjalan di tengah berhentinya waktu tapi apa yang perlu dikuatirkan?”

“Benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa.” kata Hermione menghela napas. “Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kita sekarang dalam keadaan bahaya?”

“Kita yang akan menjadi target seandainya Doom menyerang.” kata Harry tanpa basa-basi. “Itu sebabnya kenapa Justin dan Dumbledore meninggalkan kalian di rumah itu.”

Ron mengigil.

Haylie yang berjalan di depan mereka mengurangi kecepatannya supaya bisa sejajar dengan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

“Aku mendengar mereka bilang kita akan ke Stonehenge.” katanya. “Untuk apa kita ke sana?”

“Membangunkan Merlin.” kata Harry. “Semoga mereka sudah bisa mengurutkan kodenya sekarang.”

Ron tertawa.

“Merlin sudah mati ratusan yang lalu, Harry.” kata Hermione. “ _Well_ , aku pernah baca ada desas-desus di abad pertengahan yang mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya cuma bersembunyi dari sesuatu tapi itu hanya kabar burung. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali.”

“Tapi Dumbledore dan Justin tidak berpikir begitu.” kata Harry. “Kita sudah sampai.”

Entah kenapa Harry merasa bangga memperlihatkan pesawat tempur Penjaga yang melayang-layang di angkasa dengan suara menderu.

Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat teman-temannya menatap pesawat itu dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

“Tapi…ini tidak mungkin.” kata Hermione. “Belum ada teknologi manusia yang bisa membuat pesawat seperti ini.”

“ _Well_ , mereka bisa.” kata Ron sambil mengangguk ke arah Daniel yang berteriak memanggil mereka dari jauh.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Cepatlah kemari.”

“Pesawatnya tidak akan jatuh, kan?” tanya Sandra gugup.

Harry tertawa, sementara yang lain ribut memperdebatkan dengan sihir apa benda besar itu dibuat melayang.

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah berkeliling sampai ke ujung dunia dengan benda itu sebelum datang kemari. Ayo.”

 

* * *

 

“Oke, dengarkan aku.” kata Justin ketika anak-anak berkumpul di ruang komputer. “Di Stonehenge mungkin akan terjadi pertempuran besar melebihi yang pernah kalian bayangkan. Jangan sentuh itu.”

Dia mengatakannya tepat pada waktunya. Haylie yang ingin tahu tombol-tombol apa yang ada di depannya melompat dengan kaget.

“Kita bisa jatuh seandainya kalian sembarang menyentuh barang-barang yang ada di sini.” lanjutnya. “ICO.”

Hologram ICO muncul tepat di samping Ron, membuatnya melompat ke samping hingga nyaris jatuh.

“Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!” kata Ron.

“Sori.” kata ICO. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Tapi sebelum Justin bicara, dia sudah kembali menyela. “Kalau kau ingin tahu situasi di Stonehenge, aku harus bilang sangat…padat.”

Justin mengangkat alisnya.

“Begitu rupanya.” Dia beralih ke anak-anak. “Kalian dengar sendiri. Sangat padat. Kita akan disambut dengan sangat meriah.”

“Pesawat ini punya cukup banyak senjata untuk bertahan di sana untuk waktu yang cukup lama.” sela ICO lagi.

“Itu bagus.” kata Justin, sementara pandangan anak-anak beralih ke ICO. “Apakah butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkannya?”

“Hanya satu menit. Tapi kita butuh kode dari profesor Ico. Dia yang memegang kunci untuk membuka senjata.” jelas ICO.

“Berarti apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?” tanya Alec.

“Tugas kalian untuk menjaga pesawat ini jangan sampai ada yang merusaknya.” Justin langsung menambahkan. “Dan jangan pakai sihir sembarangan atau kalian bisa kiamat sebelum kiamat tiba.”

“Kurasa aku mengerti itu.” kata Ron menelan ludah.

“Untuk membangunkan seseorang yang sudah tertidur lama butuh waktu. Jadi pertahankan pesawat ini dengan cara apapun. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar.”

Mereka semua membubarkan diri. Tapi entah kenapa Harry merasa ada yang kurang. Seseorang…atau…sesuatu.

 

* * *

 

Harry mengikuti Justin menuju anjungan dalam diam. Dia tidak bertanya apa pun kepadanya mengenai pembicaraan yang baru saja terjadi. Dan Justin pun tampak enggan berbicara mengenai hal itu.

Ketika keduanya memasuki anjungan, Adam sedang memberi instruksi kepada teman-temannya untuk siap bertempur.

“Kuharap amunisi kita cukup.” katanya pada akhirnya duduk kembali di kursinya.

Profesor Ico mendengus, merasa terhina.

“Maaf saja, tapi persenjataan di pesawat ini tidak membutuhkan amunisi.” katanya.

“Lalu apa?” tanya Harry.

“Kita lihat saja nanti.” Dia mencoba tertawa seperti nenek sihir tapi gagal dan terbatuk-batuk.

Daniel mendengus geli.

“Hanya Josh yang bisa melakukan itu.” katanya.

Awan yang ada jauh di depan pesawat itu begitu hitam. Dan kegelapan itu serasa berbeda dari biasanya. Dan ini membuat Harry tertarik.

Dia mendekati jendela kaca pesawat dan berupaya untuk memperhatikan awan-awan itu dengan lebih teliti.

“Kami senang kau mau menghibur kami, Profesor. Tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu sekarang.” kata Tim. “Kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang kulihat di radar.”

“Tidak perlu radar untuk itu.” kata Harry. “Lihat.”

Dia menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Semua mematung selama beberapa saat.

“Oh, astaga.” kata Adam. “Siapkan senjatanya, Teman-teman.”

“Semua senjata, siap!” kata Esther lalu menekan salah satu tombol di keyboard-nya dengan percaya diri.

“Bersiap semuanya.” kata Justin. “Mungkin ini akan jadi pertarungan paling gila sepanjang masa.” Dia buru-buru menambahkan, “ _Well_ , untuk dimensi ini. Profesor, kodenya!”

“Segera!”

 

Harry berlari meninggalkan anjungan sementara Adam mengumumkan keadaan darurat kepada yang lain.

“Bagaimana cara kita mempertahankan pesawat ini?” tanya Alec.

“Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak tahu.” kata Harry.

“Kita pakai lift saja.” kata Belle.

Mereka berdesakan masuk ke dalam lift. Untungnya lift itu sepertinya dirancang agar dapat menahan beban yang cukup berat sehingga meskipun mereka semua memadatinya lift itu tidak protes.

“Tidak ada tombol lain selain tombol naik ke geladak!” kata Hermione setelah memeriksa panel lift.

Ron nyaris menyihir tombol itu ketika Alec menahan tangannya.

“Jika kau melakukannya, kita akan berada dalam masalah besar.” katanya.

“Kalau begitu coba kita naik ke atas.” kata Harry, sudah tidak tahan berdiri berdempetan dengan yang lain. Dia merasa sesak napas.

 

Dia baru saja bebas dari rasa sesaknya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

“Dobby!” serunya. “Di mana dia?”

“Untuk apa kau mencarinya?” tanya Hermione.

“Tadi aku menyuruhnya menjaga Daniel tapi dia kemudian menghilang begitu saja.”

“Lupakan dia.” kata Ron. “Kalian tahu? Justin memberi kita tugas yang mustahil. Kita harus bertarung dengan—“ Dia menelan ludah. “—makhluk-makhluk itu.”

Pemandangan di geladak sungguh menakjubkan. Serombongan makhluk bersayap dengan segala kombinasi bentuk yang aneh, seperti kepala ular, kambing, dan naga pada satu tubuh atau yang bercakar tajam dengan satu kaki kuda atau juga yang berbentuk seperti kelelawar besar bertubuh manusia dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya dengan kuku kaki dan tangannya runcing dengan gigi taring yang panjangnya sungguh kelewatan serta bola mata berwarna ungu dan tak berpupil, terbang mendekati pesawat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Awalnya Harry menyangka kalau mereka sudah cukup dekat. Tapi ketika ribuan laser yang ditembakkan dari pesawat mengenai makhluk-makhluk itu, dia baru sadar kalau mereka setidaknya masih beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari mereka. Ukuran tubuh mereka yang luar biasa besarnya telah membuat mereka tampak dekat dengan pesawat itu.

“Bagaimana kita bisa melawan makhluk sebesar itu?” kata Alec.

“Kita tidak diminta untuk melawan mereka, tapi mempertahankan pesawat.” kata Hermione membenarkan.

“Sama saja.” kata Sandra, nyaris menangis.

“Yang paling penting adalah mesin pesawat. Kemungkinan besar Doom akan mengirim pasukan kecil yang dikhususkan untuk menyerang bagian itu.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Tentu saja untuk membuat kita jatuh, Ron.” tanggap yang lain sambil menghela napas.

“Sesuatu seperti itu?” kata Ron lagi, kali ini sambil menunjuk ke luar.

Jutaan makhluk seperti kelelawar kecil beterbangan di sela-sela sinar laser yang menyerang dengan cepat dan bergerak menyusup ke bagian bawah pesawat.

Tapi makhluk-makhluk itu tergilas Holy yang melindungi pesawat. Tubuh mereka hancur hingga tewas.

Sebuah meriam laser berskala besar yang dipasang di bagian paling atas pesawat mengeluarkan tembakan dahsyat, menggetarkan seluruh bagian pesawat. Beberapa makhluk raksasa yang berada dalam jarak jatuh ke bawah setelah tembus tertembak laser berskala besar itu.

 

* * *

 

Mereka bermaksud mencari jalan menuju ruang mesin ketika pintu lift terbuka.

“Ini pertarungan paling tidak adil dan paling gila yang pernah kuhadapi.” keluh Rachel, melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari lift.

Esther dan Peter mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Kalian semua masuk!” perintahnya kemudian.

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, anak-anak berlarian masuk ke dalam lift.

“Aku tidak percaya penyihir itu menyuruh mereka menghadapi makhluk seperti ini dengan sihir!” omelnya lagi. “Seakan dia menyuruh mereka untuk mati terkena Holy!”

“Mengomel tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.” kata Esther, melepaskan sebuah benang cahaya berwarna ungu ke arah salah satu musuh yang mendekat. Benang itu perlahan berubah merah ketika diayunkan.

Harry tidak bisa mempercayai matanya ketika benang ungu itu dengan mudahnya merobek seekor monster besar seukuran troll dan meledakkannya.

“Aku tahu. Tapi dia tahu betul mereka tidak bisa dihadapi dengan sihir!” balas Rachel.

Dia berputar di tempatnya dan sebuah lingkaran api muncul melindunginya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah salah satu makhluk. Api itu bergerak memutar dan membakar hangus monster itu.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan lift ini?” seruan panik Hermione membuat Harry sadar dari trans-nya.

Dia berupaya mengaktifkan tombol lift itu tapi tidak berhasil. Bahkan lampunya tidak menyala. Lift itu seperti kehilangan tenaga.

“Sepertinya rusak. Yang benar saja.” kata Alec. “Kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini!”

“Wow, lihat itu.”

 

Anak-anak keluar dari lift dan berdiri di belakang para Penjaga.

Gelembung-gelembung air melayang di sekeliling pesawat. Sepertinya keluar dari suatu tempat yang ada tak jauh di bawah geladak.

“Aku tidak percaya dia masih bermain-main di saat seperti ini..” kata Esther.

“Tidak. Kurasa dia tidak main-main.” sela Peter. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti air berwarna kuning keemasan yang melingkupinya menyerang ke luar secara membabi buta.

“Ouch!” seru Haylie. Dia mengebas-ngebaskan tangannya.

“Ada apa?”

“Ada yang mengenai tanganku. Panas sekali.” katanya.

Ada setetes cairan mengenai tangannya. Dan pada lengan kanannya tampak sebuah titik kemerahan seperti baru saja terkena minyak dari wajan panas.

“Minyak?” kata Belle. “Dia terkena minyak panas? Tapi dari mana?”

Pandangan Harry langsung tertuju pada Peter yang masih sibuk meladeni musuh.

Ketika minyak itu mengalir ke bawah, jejak yang ditimbulkannya membuat Haylie kesakitan. Panas minyak itu sama sekali tidak berkurang.

“Lebih baik kita berdiri jauh dari mereka.” kata Harry lalu membantu memapah Haylie jauh-jauh.

“Kita butuh air dingin.”

Andrea mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

“Tidak. Jangan! Jangan gunakan sihir.” cegah Harry cepat.

Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap menemukan genangan air.

“Di sana!”

Sandra menemukan air yang menetes dari pipa, tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Dibantu Ron, keduanya menuntun Haylie ke pipa itu.

Bekas minyak di tangan Haylie mengeluarkan asap ketika terkena air.

Semakin banyak air yang mengenai minyak itu semakin banyak pula asap yang keluar, membuat Haylie ketakutan.

 

Panik, Harry mencoba memanggil bantuan dari Penjaga yang ada di sana dan Rachel datang menemui mereka.

“Ada apa? Asap apa ini?” tanyanya.

“Lengannya terkena minyak. Dan ketika kami membasahinya, tiba-tiba keluar asap.”

“Minyak?” Rachel berbalik. “Pete, kemari sebentar. Cepat. Ini urusanmu.”

Peter datang sementara Rachel meninggalkan mereka untuk membantu Esther.

“Dia terkena minyak. Coba kau periksa.”

Peter berubah pucat. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan sisa minyak yang masih melekat pada kulit Haylie lenyap.

“Kita harus membawanya ke dokter sekarang juga.” katanya.

“Tapi lift-nya macet.” kata Ron.

Peter tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menengadah.

“ICO, bisa kau teleport anak-anak ini ke klinik? Haylie perlu dirawat secepatnya.”

“Baik. Tetaplah di tempat kalian.” tanggap ICO.

 

* * *

 

“Kukira aku akan mati.” kata Haylie setelah tangannya diobati oleh Marcel.

“Jangan bodoh.” tukas Marcel. “Kau tidak akan mati karena itu.” Dia melanjutkan. “Tapi mungkin setelah ini kau akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan menggunakan sihir.” Dia lalu bergumam. “Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa begitu ceroboh, tidak bisa mengatur alirannya dengan baik.”

Pesawat berguncang.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” kata Ron.

“Kita sedang menerobos jutaan monster ke arah Stonehenge, jadi pasti ada yang tertabrak.” kata Hermione.

“Aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.” kata Marcel. Dia berhenti sejenak, memandang mereka. “Tapi kenapa tadi kalian berada di geladak?”

“Sebenarnya kami disuruh untuk mempertahankan pesawat tapi kami tidak tahu jalan menuju sana.”

Marcel menghela napas.

“Kalian disuruh siapa?” tanyanya.

“Justin.”

“Aku harus bicara padanya.” tanggapnya. “Kalian tidak seharusnya berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu! Mereka terlalu berbahaya untuk ditangani dengan sihir!”

Dia berbalik ke arah salah satu monitor tipis yang melekat di dinding rumah sakit dan menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di atasnya.

“Aku yakin kami pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kalian tinggal saja di sini.” katanya. “Sementara itu, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, kalian akan kuberi tontonan menarik dari layar ini. Kuberi judul, ‘Pertarungan terbesar sepanjang masa’.”

Layar monitor menampilkan situasi di luar pesawat. Ada begitu banyak monster, baik yang terbang maupun yang berjalan di tanah yang mengelilingi Stonehenge. Anehnya, tidak ada satu monster pun ada di dalam susunan bebatuan itu.

“Ah, itu mereka muncul.”

 

Adam, Josh, dan Peter muncul di layar, berjumpalitan di angkasa sambil menginjak dan membantai monster apapun yang ada di hadapan mereka supaya mereka tetap bisa berada di udara.

Serangan-serangan mereka begitu mengagumkan dan belum pernah Harry saksikan sebelumnya.

Seven Spirits milik Josh membelah beberapa monster begitu mudahnya seperti sebuah cutter tajam memotong sehelai kertas tipis. Adam dan Peter, yang juga menggunakan pedang, dapat melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak semulus dan secepat Seven Spirits.

Anak-anak berseru kagum.

“Benar-benar sesuai dugaanku.” kata Marcel. “ICO, apa kau sedang merekam kejadian ini?”

“Tentu saja.” tanggap ICO dari speaker yang di pasang di pojok langit-langit ruangan. “Aku selalu mendokumentasikan kejadian yang kuanggap perlu.”

“Bagus. Meski tidak memiliki Pensieve, setidaknya kita—”

Dia berhenti. Matanya menatap lurus ke layar monitor.

Josh tampak agak kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh. Untung saja Peter dan Adam membantunya dengan menariknya dan melemparkannya ke udara.

Dan, seandainya Harry salah, Seven Spirits seakan menjadi berat karena dia tampak kesulitan sewaktu mengayunkannya.

Adam kemudian menangkap Josh dari bahu kirinya dan melemparkannya kembali ke pesawat. Dia menyuruhnya kembali ke dalam pesawat. Dia lalu menginjak salah satu Wyvern agar dia bisa mencapai tempat yang lebih jauh dan tinggi.

Sambil berdiri di tengah udara kosong, dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Angin berkekuatan besar bertiup, menggoncangkan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Awan-awan berkumpul dan mulai mengeluarkan sejumlah petir.

Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidup mereka mendengar suara guntur dan melihat petir begitu dekat dengan sumbernya.

“ _Terra Storm_!”

“Apa dia ingin menghancurkan kita semua?” seru Marcel sambil berpegangan.

Kuatnya badai yang terjadi di luar mempengaruhi aliran listrik di dalam pesawat. Lampu berkedip-kedip dan pesawat seakan kehilangan kendali. Seandainya saja berlangsung satu menit lebih lama pesawat itu pasti akan jatuh dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

Tapi ICO segera memasang perisai anti-petir di sekeliling pesawat.

Perisai itu seperti kapsul yang terbuat dari karet berwarna pink dan tembus pandang. Semua monster yang ingin menghantam pesawat dan terkena perisai itu semuanya terpental.

“Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi?” suara Liz menggema dari speaker.

“Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya!” balas profesor Ico. “Aku butuh waktu lima tahun untuk ini! Lagipula masih sangat boros energi.”

Di luar sana, badai yang didatangkan Adam sungguh menyeramkan. Sejauh yang berhasil mereka pantau lewat layar kecil di tempat itu, mungkin sudah ratusan makhluk besar dan kecil yang hangus terkena sambaran petir.

Nyaris sudah tidak ada monster lagi yang melayang-layang di luar sana. Sebagian dari mereka telah dibereskan oleh _Seven Spirits_ , sebagian lagi oleh Adam. Lain halnya dengan monster yang ada di bawah mereka.

Pintu rumah sakit membuka. Daniel dan Zion masuk sambil berdebat. Semua mata memandang keduanya tapi mereka tidak peduli.

“Sudah kubilang, aku hanya tahu sedikit saja. Setahuku tidak ada catatan resmi mengenai itu.” kata Zion. “ _Well_ , mungkin saja ada tapi belum kami temukan atau sudah rusak.”

“Ah, sudahlah. Kita harus mendahulukan penting terlebih dahulu.” Daniel beralih ke Marcel. “Apa ada persediaan vitamin? Lebih baik lagi kalau ada effervescent.”

“Ada. Siapa yang—“

Dia tidak perlu bertanya karena mereka semua sepertinya sudah tahu siapa yang membutuhkannya.

“Josh jadi lemah setelah mengeluarkan tenaganya sembarangan tadi.” kata Daniel menjelaskan. “Kata Liz ada cara mengaturnya tapi dia harus mencarinya sendiri.”

Pengumuman dari ICO memotong pembicaraan itu.

“Semuanya, berpeganglah pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar datang.”

“Apa maksudmu, sesuatu yang besar datang?” kata Marcel.

“Ini dia!”

Seakan ada aliran energi berwarna ungu kehijauan yang menarik mereka ke bawah. Mereka tampak seperti manusia karet yang sangat kurus dan jangkung. Anak-anak menjerit ketakutan.

Sepuluh detik berikutnya energi itu berhenti dan mereka kembali seperti semula.

Kepala Harry pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Badannya lemas seperti baru saja ditarik paksa ke arah yang berlawanan.

“Ap-apa yang terjadi?” kata Marcel, nyaris tidak mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

“Lihat!” kata Hermione, menunjuk ke arah monitor.

Terjadi kebakaran hebat di bawah sana. Banyak monster yang terbakar jatuh dan menabrak monster yang lain. Dan padang rumput di sekeliling Stonehenge sudah tidak tampak lagi, digantikan dengan sebuah padang gurun yang penuh dengan bangkai monster yang hangus. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang selamat.

“ICO, sambungkan aku ke Justin. SEKARANG!” jerit Josh lewat interkom. Meski kedengaran lemas tapi dia sepertinya sedang marah besar.

“Aku tahu…aku tahu…” kata Justin, bahkan sebelum ICO mengkonfirmasi. ”Kau boleh memarahiku sepuasmu nanti tapi sekarang kita tidak punya waktu. Lihat langitnya.”

“Langit?” Marcel menyetel monitor supaya mereka bisa melihat langit di luar.

Mereka terngaga.

“Apa ya—“

Langit di luar perlahan-lahan berubah gelap. Tak lama, semuanya sudah menjadi gelap gulita. Bulan purnama dan bintang bersinar terang.

“Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu masih siang!” kata Belle, nyaris menjerit.

“Aku tahu itu!” balas Alec. “Dan kau tidak perlu berteriak di telingaku.”

Belle menunduk, takut melihat tatapan Alec yang menurutnya sudah seperti singa lapar.

Pintu ruang kesehatan bergeser membuka.

“Kita harus cepat.” kata Dumbledore dari seberang pintu, memberi isyarat kepada anak-anak untuk mengikutinya.

 

Anak-anak sedang berbaris keluar ruang kesehatan ketika kepala Josh terjulur ke dalam ruangan. Matanya menyisir tempat itu dan berhenti pada Marcel.

“Kau punya vitamin?” tanyanya. “Aku harus bergegas.”

“Sudah kusiapkan.” kata Marcel sambil menunjuk gelas yang berisi air yang sudah dilarutkan dengan sebuah tablet effervescent. Dia tersadar sesuatu. “Bergegas? Kau mau ke mana?”

“ _Mountain_ _of Trials._ ” jawab Josh singkat.

“Kau mau ke sana di saat seperti ini?” tanya Harry.

“Sebenarnya ada yang harus kulakukan di sana setelah mendapatkan _Seven Spirits_. Itu suatu kewajiban dan sepertinya sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi.”

Pesawat bergetar lagi.

“Mereka masih terus berdatangan juga, rupanya.” kata Marcel, bangkit dari duduknya. “ _Well_ , kurasa sudah saatnya aku ikut.”

 

Dumbledore membawa Harry dan yang lain ke ruangan komputer.

“Cepat sedikit!” tegur professor Ico ketika mereka masuk. “Cuma kalian yang bisa membangunkan Merlin dalam waktu yang sempit ini.”

“Kita masih punya banyak waktu.” kata Belle.

“Kau salah.” sela sang professor cepat. “Pertempuran kita tadi telah mempengaruhi ruang dan waktu. Itu karena kita bertempur dengan menggunakan energi yang sangat besar di dalam ruang dan waktu yang sedang berhenti. Kita tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan malam akan berakhir. Bisa saja setelah ini kalian akan melihat matahari terbit dari barat. ICO!”

Dalam sekejap mereka semua, terkecuali professor Ico, telah berpindah tempat dengan teleportasi.


	7. Merlin

**M** eski sudah beberapa kali melakukan teleportasi, Harry masih juga belum terbiasa. Dia merasa seakan-akan dunia di sekelilingnya hanyalah sebuah lukisan yang diganti dengan cepat oleh tangan-tangan tak terlihat.

Dalam sekejap mereka telah berpindah tempat ke dalam lingkaran Stonehenge. Dan ternyata Justin juga ada di situ.

“Ayo kita mulai.” kata Dumbledore sambil menghampiri salah satu batu pendiri Stonehenge dan menatap ke bagian atas batu itu.

“Aku yakin di sana tempatnya.” katanya. Dia menyerahkan _Moon Crest_ kepada Justin.

Justin mengambil _Sun Sigil_ dari balik jubahnya dan menempelkannya jadi satu dengannya. Meski sama-sama bundar dan tampak berbeda, kedua benda itu seakan melengkapi dua sisi yang berlainan.

“Miss Ellsworth?” kata Dumbledore.

Shelby mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat dengan kaca cembung di tengahnya. Bentuknya mirip dengan lup tanpa pegangan dan menyerahkannya kepada Justin.

“Oke, mari kita lihat.” kata Justin setelah memasang lup itu ke tengah-tengah _Sun Sigil_ dan _Moon Crest_.

Dia menancapkan _Summoner Staff_ ke tanah dan dia sendiri terbang melayang dengan ringan ke atas batu salah satu yang menghadap ke arah bulan untuk melihat dari dekat. “Aha.”

Dia memasang—atau lebih tepatnya, menancapkan—benda itu ke atas batu dan kembali turun.

Sinar bulan mengenai benda itu dan cahayanya diteruskan ke tengah-tengah Stonehenge. Sinar yang masuk membentuk lingkaran di tanah berdiameter dua meter.

Dengan menggunakan kekuatannya, Justin bergerak cepat berkeliling batu dan mengaktifkan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di sana.

“Cepat, Justin. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.” kata Dumbledore.

Ketika ke-21 tulisan diaktifkan sesuatu terjadi pada lingkaran yang ada di tanah. Tanah itu bergetar, melontarkan debu ke udara. Dan butuh kira-kira setengah menit sebelum semuanya berhenti.

Muncul semacam tempat tidur batu di tengah Stonehenge. Dan di atas batu itu berbaring seorang yang sangat tua berjubah ungu penuh bintang dan bulan.

Merlin bangkit dari tempat tidur itu lalu duduk.

“Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tertidur.” katanya.

“Ya, Sir. Setidaknya sudah beberapa ratus tahun.” kata Justin.

“Justin, kaukah itu?”

Merlin bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang sekeliling.

“Aku tidak mengira akan ada pesta penyambutan.” Dia melihat ke arah Justin. “Apakah sudah saatnya?”

“Ya, dia ada di sini. Lihat.”

Justin menepi supaya Merlin bisa melihat monster-monster yang berkeliaran di luar Stonehenge.

Merlin merogoh sesuatu dari lengan jubah kirinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bola kotor.

“Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melempar ini.” katanya sambil menyodorkannya kepada Justin.

Justin mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melempar bola itu sejauh mungkin.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan. Api berwarna-warni keluar dari tengah-tengah pasukan monster dan bergerak meliuk, melahap mereka dengan rakus. Setelah semua monster tewas, api itu pun ikut mati.

“Wow.” kata Harry kagum.

“Keajaiban alkimia.” komentar Dumbledore.

“Aku harus segera ke laboratoriumku untuk mengambil beberapa barang penting.” kata Merlin lagi.

“Kau punya laboratorium, Sir?” tanya Dumbledore.

“Ya, Dumbledore. Aku mendedikasikan sebagian dari waktuku melakukan penelitian sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur panjang. Tempatnya hanya beberapa puluh mil dari sini.”

Pesawat Penjaga terbang mendekat. Mereka mendengar suara profesor Ico dari pengeras suara.

“Semuanya naik! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.”

“Justin, tolong kau ambil ketiga benda itu.” kata Merlin sambil menunjuk pasangan Sun Sigil, Moon Crest, dan cermin cembung Ellsworth. “Kita akan membutuhkannya nanti.”

 

* * *

 

Lokasi yang dikatakan Merlin ternyata sudah menjadi puing-puing kuno yang tidak terjamah. Lokasinya sangat menyeramkan dan berada di tengah rawa yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang berusia ribuan tahun.

Harry dan semua yang ada di pesawat menyaksikan Merlin yang disertai Justin dan Dumbledore menyusuri tempat itu dari monitor besar di anjungan.

“Seharusnya pintunya ada di sekitar sini. Ah, itu dia.” kata Merlin, sambil membersihkan tanaman sulur yang menutupi reruntuhan dinding bangunan. Ada sebuah simbol di sana. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya.

“ _Presto_!”

Simbol itu bersinar dan sesuatu terbuka di bawah. Merlin, Justin, dan Dumbledore masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama, iring-iringan benda melayang keluar dari sana. Perkamen tua, bahan-bahan kimia, kotak kayu kecil, dan banyak lagi yang lain. Semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat, di tanah yang kering sebelum ICO menariknya masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan teleport.

“Apa yang diinginkan si tua itu dengan barang sebanyak ini? Membangun lab baru di pesawat ini?” kata profesor Ico. “Benda-benda ini berbahaya!”

“Aku dengar itu, Manis.” kata Merlin. Dia, Justin, dan Dumbledore keluar dari laboratorium rahasia itu. Mereka membawa serta botol-botol dan puluhan perkamen lain bersama mereka.

“ICO, bawa kami masuk.” kata Justin. “Kita harus bergegas. Masih ada yang harus dilakukan.”

“Baiklah. Jangan bergerak dari tempat kalian.” kata ICO.

ICO mengirim ketiganya beserta barang bawaan mereka langsung ke anjungan.

“Kita harus ke Hogwarts sekarang.” kata Dumbledore.

“ICO, arahkan pesawat ke Hogwarts.” kata Adam tanpa basa-basi.

“Perintah diterima. Tapi harus kukatakan kalau pesawat ini hanya bisa membawa kalian sampai maksimal delapan mil dari kastil.” kata ICO.

 

* * *

 

“Ini batas paling maksimum yang bisa dicapai ICO.” kata profesor Ico sambil menghadap hutan lebat yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Pesawat mereka berada tepat di belakang. ICO memasang perisai kasat mata sehingga membuat pesawat itu tidak kelihatan.

“Justin sudah menyegel tempat ini sesaat sebelum kita semua keluar.”

“Bagaimana kita bisa masuk kalau tempat ini sudah kau segel?” tanya Liz.

“Hanya dengan hal kecil yang tidak dianggap orang.” jawab Justin.

Dia mengambil sebuah batu kecil di kakinya dan melemparnya ke depan. Batu itu tidak jatuh ke tanah, tapi melayang bergerak mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam hutan. Di sekeliling batu itu muncul garis-garis cahaya biru yang panjang berbentuk lorong.

“Ayo.” ajaknya.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa melakukan hal semacam ini.” kata Dumbledore kagum.

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya?” tanya Merlin.

“Setelah berkelana ke berbagai dimensi, aku belajar banyak hal. Tapi yang ini adalah pengembangan dari yang sudah kupelajari.” jawab Justin, merasa tersanjung.

 

Harry berpikir mungkin belum ada yang tahu sama sekali mengenai rahasia kastil Hogwarts yang terbesar.

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya terjadi pertempuran maha dahsyat di daerah sekeliling kastil yang menyebabkan Hutan Terlarang rusak parah dan hancurnya bangunan kastil. Tapi yang dapat mereka lihat sekarang hanyalah bekas luka yang parah pada Hutan Terlarang sedangkan kastil Hogwarts seakan tidak terkena dampak pertempuran itu. Justin memang bisa memperbaiki kastil Hogwarts yang rusak parah hanya dengan sekali ayunan tongkat tapi dia sama sekali tidak perlu melakukannya karena sejak awal kastil telah diberi mantra yang dapat memperbaiki diri sendiri. Itu sebabnya kenapa kastil Hogwarts masih tetap kokoh, meski sudah berumur kurang lebih seribu tahun.

 

“Kastil ini masih seperti dulu.” kata Merlin ketika mereka masuk ke kastil. Dia menenteng sebuah koper besar yang tampaknya cukup berat untuk dibawa oleh orang yang sudah begitu tua. Semua peralatan yang diambil dari laboratorium rahasianya dimasukkan ke dalam koper besar itu.

“Interiornya tidak pernah diubah selama seribu tahun.” kata Dumbledore. “Itu salah satu peraturan yang harus dipatuhi semua orang.”

Ketika mereka melewati Menara Lonceng, Dumbledore berhenti.

“Kami akan ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Kalian boleh menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan apa saja, tapi jangan sampai membuat Penjaga Sekolah kita tahu dan membuat kalian dihukum seberat yang dia mampu suruh kalian lakukan.” katanya.

Dia beserta Merlin dan Justin meninggalkan yang lain dan menuju lantai tujuh.

“Anda tidak ikut mereka, Profesor Ico?” tanya Shelby.

“Tidak.” tanggap sang profesor. “Alkimia bukan ilmu yang bisa kupelajari. Bagiku  ilmu itu sama sekali tidak boleh disentuh.”

Mereka semua lalu menuju Aula Besar.

Shelby melihat ke tengah ruangan ketika Ron sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang buatan Fred dan George dari kantongnya dan menumpahkannya ke atas meja.

 “Aku butuh makan. Perutku sudah lapar sekali.” kata Ron.

Yang lain setuju.

“Baiklah, biar aku yang ke dapur.” kata Hermione lalu berputar pada sepatunya dan melangkah pergi dari Aula Besar.

“Sudah lama tidak ke sini.” kata Gilland sembari memandang sekeliling ruangan.

“Kau terlalu sentimentil. Baru beberapa minggu kok.” kata Alec.

“Kau tahu?” kata Gilland.

“Tentu saja.”

Mendadak terdengar jeritan disusul dengan suara ledakan-ledakan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Meski nyaris tidak ada orang, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi ribut. Barang-barang hasil temuan Fred dan George membuat tempat itu seperti sedang ada pesta besar. Pesawat terbang mainan yang terbang berputar-putar di atas kepala semua orang dengan suara bergemuruh, kembang api yang meledak setelah dikelitiki, dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang aneh yang lain.

“Ron, Filch akan menangkapmu kalau kau tidak berhenti.” kata Harry setengah berteriak.

“Ini bukan salahku. Seseorang menyalakan api di barang-barang Fred dan George!” balas Ron.

“Tapi kau yang mengeluarkannya di atas meja.” tanggap Harry.

Walau begitu, harus diakui bahwa ternyata Harry juga menikmati suasana itu. Setelah makanan muncul di atas meja, dia baru menyadari ada yang tidak ikut serta.

“Aku akan kembali.” kata Harry lalu meninggalkan meja.

“Kau mau kemana?” seru Andrea tapi dia tidak mendengarnya.

 

Kastil Hogwarts serasa sepi tanpa suara anak-anak yang ramai seperti biasanya. Tahun ini semua kegiatan di Hogwarts diliburkan dengan alasan keamanan. Lagipula, waktu saat itu masih berhenti.

Harry memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil itu sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu sebelumnya ketika kastil itu diserang. Dia bahkan pergi ke ruangan kelas kosong tempat segel es dipasang oleh Matt waktu itu. Segel itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Bahkan ruangan kosong itu tampak berdebu seperti biasa, seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Padahal dulu ruangan ini penuh dengan stalaktit dan stalagmit es.

Dia juga mengunjungi ruang yang dulu digunakan oleh para Penjaga untuk berkumpul. Tempat itu juga sudah kosong sekarang. Harry lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Aula Besar untuk makan.

Ron sedang memasukkan sebanyak mungkin makanan ke dalam mulutnya ketika seseorang masuk ke aula. Meskipun penampilan orang itu berbeda dari biasanya, Harry langsung mengenalinya. Itu Josh dengan dandanan yang lain dari yang pernah Harry ingat. Rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi dari dulu. Poninya menutup hampir seluruh bagian dahinya, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih muda dari umurnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian putih berkilauan dengan sabuk putih yang disulam dengan benang emas. Jubahnya terbuat dari kain kasa berwarna biru.

“Ada yang salah di luar sana?” tanya Harry.

“Ya dan tidak.” jawab Josh, langsung duduk di tempat kosong. “Sudah kutangani. Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Wujudmu, tentunya.” Profesor Ico yang menjawab.

Josh melihat ke arah bajunya. “Astaga, aku lupa. Ah, sudahlah.”

Dari sekian banyak daging yang disajikan malam itu Josh hanya mengambil sepotong daging sapi.

“Justin belum datang?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Mereka bertiga belum muncul sampai sekarang.” Hermione yang menjawab. “Kukira Merlin hanya punya sedikit waktu jadi mereka harus bergegas.”

“Bagus.” tanggap Josh lagi. “Itu artinya kita harus makan sebanyak-banyaknya karena setelah ini tidak tahu berapa lama kita tidak bisa makan.”

Pernyataannya itu membuat Ron menimba semakin banyak makanan ke dalam piringnya, membuat Hermione memandangnya dengan jijik.

 

* * *

 

Ketika Harry melewati halaman depan Aula, dia mendapati Josh sedang duduk sendirian di sana sambil memandang langit yang, Harry yakin, tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya terkecuali pada situasi semacam ini. Langit siang dan malam berada di atas halaman itu, seperti ada pembatas yang jelas di antara keduanya.

Melihat Harry datang mendekatinya, Josh bergeser sedikit supaya dia bisa duduk.

“Cepat sekali kau kembali dari _Mountain of Trials_.”

“Ya, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sarah, aku kembali ke sini. Aku disana hampir satu bulan, kau tahu.”

“Oh, begitu.”

Suasana kembali hening.

“Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Udara disini agak tidak biasa, panas dan dingin.”

“Kau tahu, ini pemandangan paling aneh yang pernah kulihat.” kata Josh tidak mendengarkan.

“Aku setuju sekali.” kata Harry beberapa saat kemudian. “Tidak banyak yang bisa melihat ini…Apa yang kau lihat?”

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Josh menatapnya dalam-dalam seakan ingin menyelidikinya.

“Lihat mataku, Harry.” katanya.

“Untuk apa?” Harry tahu Josh tidak bisa sihir tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh ditatap oleh seorang laki-laki.

“Tolong?”

Untuk sejenak, hanya sejenak, dia mengikuti apa mau Josh. Dia melihat matanya bergerak-gerak seakan hendak mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam matanya.

“Cukup. Aneh rasanya.” kata Harry kemudian.

Tapi Josh malah tertawa. Harry tidak benar-benar yakin dia tertawa karena dia sempat melihatnya menyeka matanya.

“Bagus sekali. Bagus.” katanya.

“Apanya yang bagus?”

“Awalnya aku, dan kami semua para Penjaga, tidak punya kepastian mengenai perangmu melawan Voldemort. Apakah kau akan tetap hidup atau tidak. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau kau akan bertahan hidup meskipun dengan bertentangan yang dikatakan Prince, maksudku diriku yang masa depan.” Josh memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kini berhadapan dengan Harry.

“Dengarkan aku, Harry.” katanya lagi. “Tidak ada di antara kita yang percaya ramalan tapi biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal mengenai dirimu, Harry.

“Kau, Harry Potter, akan menang melawan Voldemort. Dumbledore tidak bisa mengalahkannya tapi kau bisa. Kau dan semua teman-teman beserta orang-orang yang mendukungmu. Kau tidak sendirian, Harry. Kami dan mereka selalu mendukungmu, entah kau sadari atau tidak.”

Hening sejenak.

“Nah, sekarang masuklah sebelum kau masuk angin.”

Mengangkat alis, Harry meninggalkan Josh dan masuk melalui pintu kembar. Suara bersin Josh membuatnya geli tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti melangkah masuk ke dalam Aula Besar.

 

* * *

 

“Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?” tanya Josh kepada Justin ketika dia, Dumbledore, dan juga Merlin, masuk ke Aula Besar. Matanya melirik ke arah Merlin dan Dumbledore yang tampak sedang asyik bercakap-cakap mengenai ruangan itu.

Saat itu, yang berada di dekat situ hanyalah Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Josh. Yang lain, termasuk juga professor Ico sedang asyik berbincang di sisi lain ruangan itu.

“Ya!” tanggap Justin semangat. “Kita hanya butuh satu item lagi. Aku harus segera mengambilnya”

“Item apa? Buat apa?” tanya Harry.

“Untuk tempat dimana semua elemen bertemu.” jawabnya.

“Kau sudah tahu tempatnya?” tanya Hermione tertarik.

“Ya, dan tempat itu bukan tempat sembarangan. Aku harus segera mencari tombak Kain. Aku duluan.”

“Tunggu.” sela Josh. “Lalu sebenarnya kami berada di sini buat apa?”

“Sebagai tindakan pencegahan seandainya Doom menyerang ke sini. Ayo, kalian harus bergegas. Sepertinya yang lain membutuhkan bantuan kalian.”

Josh lalu memanggil yang lain. Bersama-sama mereka meninggalkan kastil Hogwarts menuju pesawat yang sudah menanti mereka.

 

* * *

 

“Parah. Parah! Kenapa kita yang harus menahan makhluk-makhluk haus darah itu disini?” keluh Sam sambil menendang salah satu gargoyle. Di mulutnya sedang tergantung sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti potongan pizza. “Oh, astaga. Aku lapar sekali.”

“Berhentilah mengeluh.” kata Sarah. “Aku yakin mereka segera kembali. Kita bertahan saja sampai saat itu tiba.”

“Tapi bertarung terus-menerus melelahkan juga.” kata Rachel. “Aku butuh istirahat.” Dia memandang ke arah makhluk-makhluk yang seakan tidak ada habisnya dari balik tirai besi geladak pesawat dan mengeluh.

Ada seberkas sinar horizontal melewati monster-monster itu. Terdengar suara ledakan dan monster-monster itu lenyap.

“Wow!” seru Sam kagum.

“Merindukan kami?” kata Josh sambil nyengir. Yang lain muncul mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?” tukas Sarah. “Kami sudah bertarung selama 2 hari 1 malam.”

“Apa?”

“Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang.” kata Josh. “Adam, kami sudah di sini!”

“OK, ICO keluarkan kami dari sini!” balas Adam lewat interkom.

 

* * *

 

Selama yang lain beristirahat, Josh kembali mengambil alih kendali atas pesawat itu.

“Semuanya sedang tertidur?” kata Harry sambil mendekat Josh di anjungan.

“Mereka kecapekan. Aku heran mereka masih bisa bertarung selama itu.” Matanya tetap menghadap ke depan, memperhatikan monitor besar yang ada di depannya.

Pesawat itu sudah meluncur setidaknya seharian penuh menuju arah yang tidak Harry ketahui dan tidak menampakkan akan segera berhenti.

“Jadi apa rencana kalian sekarang?”

“Langsung ke pusatnya. Kita harus mengakhiri ini sekarang.” jawab Josh, ketika Daniel masuk ke ruang kendali. “Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk, dan kita harus bangun sebelum semuanya semakin menyeramkan.”

“Tenaga kami terkuras menghadapi monster-monster itu.” kata Daniel. “Mereka mungkin tidak begitu kuat, tapi sangat merepotkan.”

“Itu memang rencana dia.” tambah Josh.

“Siapa?”

“Siapa lagi?’

“Supaya kita kelelahan sebelum menghadapinya.” Daniel tampak sangat serius. Dia menggaruk-garuk dagunya, persis seperti yang dilakukan Josh ketika sedang berpikir.

Untuk sesaat lamanya Josh memandangi adik angkatnya itu dengan pandangan sedih. “Kau juga harus istirahat, Dan. Kita butuh banyak tenaga untuk nanti.”

“Kau juga harus istirahat.” kata ICO. “Kalian tidak usah kuatir soal navigasi.”

Josh meregangkan tubuhnya. “Kalau ada apa-apa, bangunkan kami.”

“Baiklah.” jawab ICO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marked my hiatus from this fandom. 
> 
> Semua cerita ini -ketiga trilogi, maksudku- dibuat sekitar tahun 2004 (waktu itu HP6 dan HP7 belum ada. Sepertinya HP5 juga belum ada) dan belum selesai hingga sekarang.  
> Bukan karena kehabisan ide. Idenya sudah kucatat dan masih ada sampai sekarang. Hanya saat itu aku mendadak kehilangan semangat untuk menulis karena harus fokus untuk skripsi. Niatnya ingin melanjutkan setelah skripsi.
> 
> Namun parahnya, setelah skripsi usai, malah detail ceritanya yang lupa. x_x Padahal untuk fandom Harry Potter, khususnya untuk ceritaku ini, detil memegang peranan yang sangat penting.
> 
> Jadi maaf kalau beberapa chapter terakhir ini tidak dapat kulanjutkan.  
> Tapi intinya adalah, setelah semua kejadian ini Josh jadi benci dengan sihir. (bukan orang yang memiliki sihir, tapi sihirnya sendiri). Karena sihir, meskipun kelihatannya praktis untuk banyak hal, ternyata membawa kerusakan dan kematian.
> 
> Dari trilogi ini, cerita mengarah ke Till We Meet Again (pindah fandom ke RPF), dengan mengambil setting sekitar beberapa bulan setelah cerita ini berakhir; dengan melibatkan segala kekacauan dalam hal waktu dan dimensi. 
> 
> Fokus cerita berpindah dari Harry Potter ke DBSK, lalu kemudian SuJu dengan Josh sebagai poin utamanya.
> 
> ===
> 
> Diluar semua ini, aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang selama ini sudah membaca ceritaku ini; yakni semua orang yang kujadikan karakter dalam cerita ini. 
> 
> Kalianlah yang membuat cerita ini menjadi trilogi, dan membuatku semangat untuk menulis. (walaupun waktu itu distribusinya hanya melalui email)
> 
> Semoga kalian bisa sedikit bernostalgia dengan membaca cerita (yang belum selesai) ini lagi. ^_^


	8. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya, setelah hampir 10 tahun hiatus, aku berhasil menyelesaikan kisah ini.
> 
> Mohon maaf untuk semua pihak yang bahkan sudah menyerah menunggu seri ini. 
> 
> Ini adalah chapter terakhir sebelum epilog singkat yang kubuat dengan buru-buru sebelum idenya menghilang lagi.

“Dari mana kita akan mendapatkan Tombak Kain?” tanya profesor Ico. “Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.”

Semua orang kini berkumpul di anjungan untuk membahas apa tindakan mereka selanjutnya.

“Ya. Waktu yang terlalu lama membeku bisa merusak segalanya.” tambah Becca. “Di mana pun kita akan mencarinya, kita harus bergegas.”

“Tombak itu tidak ada di dunia ini.” Justin menjawab, dan diikuti seruan ‘Oh, tidak.’ dari seisi ruangan.

“Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengambilnya selagi kalian pulas tadi.” tambahnya.

“Apa? Kau bolak balik melewati waktu dan dimensi secepat itu?” salah satu dari teman-temannya yang bertanya, tapi Harry tidak memperhatikan siapa.

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mendapatkannya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya karena aku yakin suatu saat tombak itu pasti dibutuhkan.”

“Jadi ke mana tujuan kita sekarang?”

“Tempat di mana semua elemen bertemu.” kata Profesor Ico.

 

Tidak lama berselang, pesawat itu berhenti. Semua mata lalu memandang keluar pesawat. Mereka melayang-layang di atas kota yang sangat megah dengan gedung-gedung yang tinggi. Semuanya tampak luar biasa, seakan merka berada di sebuah masa yang lain.

“Ini—” Sarah memulai.

“Kota apa ini?”

“Seoul. Korea Selatan.” ICO yang menjawab.

“Kita terbang nyaris seharian tapi hanya sampai di sini?” protes Matt. “Dengan kemampuan pesawat ini, kita seharusnya bisa mencapainya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.”

“Percaya atau tidak, kita harus berputar-putar mengelilingi bumi dengan aturan dan urutan tertentu sebelum bisa membuka jalan menuju tempat itu.”

Semua mata memandang profesor Ico, terkecuali Josh dan Justin.

 

Hermione menghela napas, paham apa maksud sang profesor cantik itu. “Tempat itu tempat khusus. Tentu saja tidak akan mudah untuk menemukannya.”

“Tempat itu ada di kota ini?” tanya Adam.

“Kau salah.” tanggap Justin. Semua mata kini beralih memandangnya. “Seluruh negara ini adalah tempat itu...”

Hermione memicingkan matanya. Dia merasa kalimat laki-laki itu masih belum berakhir sampai di situ.

Dugaannya benar. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik berikutnya, Justin melanjutkan, “...di lokasi sama namun di 'ruang' yang berbeda.” Dia berhenti. “Aku turun di sini.”

“Apa?” kata Josh. “Aku ikut.”

Justin mendelik kepadanya. “Kau tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.” katanya, namun Josh tidak peduli.

Alhasil, kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian seisi pesawat telah berada di persimpangan jalan kota Seoul yang luas. Meski waktu sedang berhenti, namun tetap saja anak-anak merasa was-was karena berada tepat di persimpangan jalan yang banyak kendaraannya.

“Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?” Harry tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bertanya.

“Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada gunanya kalian turun mengikutiku. Kalian harus segera kembali ke London karena aku akan pergi melalui gerbang.” kata Justin dengan ujung mata yang melihat ke arah Dumbledore yang tampak takjub melihat kemegahan kota metropolitan itu.

“Gerbang? Gerbang apa?”

Justin mendengus, mengetukkan tongkatnya ke jalan. Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul secara ajaib di tengah persimpangan itu. Benda itu berbentuk seperti gerbang tanpa pintu besar dengan hiasan-hiasan dan ukiran-ukiran huruf yang tidak mereka pahami.

Justin menoleh. “Aku pergi. Aku butuh benda-benda yang sudah kita dapatkan.”

“Tentu saja.” sela Merlin. “Aku tahu kau akan memisahkan tempat ini dengan dunia luar.

Dumbledore dan Shelby menyerahkan Sun Sigil dan cermin cembung Shelby kepada Justin.

“Harry, aku butuh kalungmu.” kata Justin.

“Apa?”

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, tapi kalung itu adalah salah satu kuncinya.” kata Justin.

Meski merasa berat, Harry kemudian menyerahkan kalungnya kepada Justin.

“Akan kau apakan semua barang-barang itu?” tanya Harry.

“Bersama dengan Moon Crest, Wizer Staff, dan tombak Kain, ketujuh benda ini akan berfunsi sebagai segel untuk memisahkan dunia kalian dengan dunia lain.” jelas Justin.

“Ini untuk mencegah agar Doom tidak dapat kembali ke dimensi ini lagi.” tambah Merlin,

Harry dan Shelby bergantian menatap Merlin dan Justin, tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 

“Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di sana.” kata Justin kepada Merlin.

“Kau harus menyusun ketujuh benda itu di sekeliling Wizer Staff dan tombak Kain.” jawab sang penyihir tua. “Dan kau harus memastikan tempat itu tidak mudah ditemukan dan dihancurkan baik secara biasa maupun secara sihir.”

Ekspresi Justin mengeras, dan Harry bisa menduga bahwa ini akan tidak mudah bagi lelaki itu.

Dia lalu melangkah mendekati gerbang itu. Setelah menatap benda itu dalam-dalam, dia berbalik dan melihat menatap ke semua orang yang ada di sana, yang balik menatapnya.

Setelah mengangguk sekali ke arah mereka, dia mengaktifkan gerbang dengan mengangkat tongkatnya. Gerbang itu pun menyedot Justin masuk ke dalamnya.

Justin masuk dari satu sisi gerbang namun tidak muncul di sisi lainnya.

 

“Kurasa ketujuh benda ini akan menjadi _landmark_ batas antar dimensi, Sir?” tanya Dumbledore kemudian.

“Benar, Albus. _Landmark_ yang sama sekali tidak boleh diganggu.” jawab Merlin.

“Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya itu…terjadi?” tanya Shelby takut-takut.

“Dunia kita bisa runtuh, Miss Ellsworth.” tanggap Dumbledore serius. “Waktu akan lenyap dan semua manusia—penyihir maupun muggle, tidak akan selamat.”

 

Waktu serasa berlalu cukup lama ketika mereka kembali mendengarkan suara Merlin.

“ _Well_ - _well_ - _well_ …” katanya, menyadarkan mereka semua dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari gerbang itu kepadanya. “…tampaknya tamu-tamu kita sedikit terlambat.”

Mereka menengadah ke langit dan menatap ngeri apa yang menanti di depan mereka.

Monster dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak muncul dari kejauhan. Begitu banyaknya makhluk-makhluk itu sehingga langit pun berubah menjadi gelap karena tertutup oleh mereka.

 

“Ini sungguh tidak baik.” kata Matt sambil menepuk dahinya.

“Anak-anak! Kalian segera naik ke pesawat.” Suara profesor Ico terdengar dari pengeras suara. “Ayo kita bantai makhluk-makhluk itu!”

“Mulai lagi deh.” kata Becca sambil menghela napas.

“Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu!” kata Matt protes.

“Tidak ada yang bisa menahannya kalau dia sedang bersemangat seperti itu.” kata Josh sambil nyengir. “Nikmati saja.”

Kini giliran Adam yang menghela napas. “Yang satu ini juga sama saja.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melangkah melewati Harry.

 

* * *

 

Gerbang tersebut ternyata membawa Justin ke tempat yang tidak lazim. Dia muncul dari angkasa dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa di bawah sana.

Di sepanjang penglihatannya, dia hanya melihat sebuah pulau, walaupun jaraknya dari pulau itu masih puluhan ribu kilo meter jauhnya, sehingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuju pulau tersebut.

Dia memposisikan diri seperti sedang menukik, membiarkan gaya gravitasi menariknya dengan lebih cepat ke bawah.

 

Pulau yang kian lama-kian besar itu menyingkapkan pemandangan yang tidak bisa bagi penyihir yang sudah malang melintang ke berbagai dimensi itu. Ini adalah dunia baru yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Ada dua buah kota besar berhadap-hadapan di sana; yang satu kelihatan begitu tua, bagaikan berasal dari kerajaan masa lalu; sementara yang satu lagi terlihat begitu modern dengan bangunan-bangunan mewah dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi.

Di timur laut dan tenggara kota tua masing-masing terdapat padang gurun besar lalu sebuah padang es yang luas. Padang gurun tersebut berbatasan dengan sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat sementara padang es berbatasan dengan sebuah gunung yang sangat tinggi, yang masing-masing terletak di barat laut dan barat daya dari kota modern tadi di dalam satu pulau.

Di tengah pulau ini terdapat sebuah danau besar, cukup besar untuk dianggap sebagai sebuah laut mati.

Di tengah danau terdapat sepotong kecil daratan yang nyaris tidak kelihatan dari ketinggian.

 _Lokasi di mana semua elemen bertemu_ , batin Justin. Dan dia meluncur menuju pulau di tengah danau.

 

Dengan menggunakan kemampuan sihirnya, Justin dapat mendarat dengan santai di pulau kecil di tengah danau.

Dia memandangi sekeliling namun tidak dapat menemukan benda apa pun untuk meletakkan ketujuh barang yang dia bawa. Jadi dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan detik berikutnya muncul sebuah alas tumpuan penuh ukiran dari dalam tanah.

 

* * *

 

Di sisi lain gerbang pertempuran maha dahsyat kembali terjadi. Dan ini berlangsung di sepanjang perjalanan pesawat itu kembali dari kota Seoul ke London. Jumlah musuh yang begitu banyak memaksa mereka semua untuk menerobos sambil melontarkan semua amunisi yang mereka punya.

Para Penjaga dan semua penyihir yang ada di pesawat berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjauhkan monster-monster itu agar tidak merusak pesawat.

 

Menurut Ron, ini adalah pertarungan paling gila yang pernah terjadi di sepanjang hidup mereka. _Well_ , setidaknya di dalam hidup para penyihir muda yang secara tidak langsung sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka semenjak menginjakkan kaki mereka di pesawat itu.

Dumbledore dan Merlin sibuk membuat pelindung ganda untuk membantu perisai pesawat sementara anak-anak itu menghempas, melontar, dan memukul monster-monster yang mendekat dengan semua kemampuan sihir mereka.

Para penjaga pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun lebih terfokus pada mesin pesawat yang sangat rentan terhadap serangan. Mereka semua harus bertahan sampai para Penjaga berhasil membawa mereka kembali ke London.

 

Mereka bisa menggunakan _portkey_ tapi tidak untuk para Penjaga. Semenjak semua kejadian ini, kemampuan orang-orang itu untuk menghancurkan sihir terus bertambah. Jadi sihir dalam bentuk apapun, jika tersentuh oleh mereka, sihirnya akan musnah.

Sebuah sabetan besar yang melintasi cakrawala dan membunuh ratusan monster serta membuka langit yang ada di belakangnya membuat Harry untuk sesaat sempat teralih perhatiannya. Seven Spirits memang sangat sakti. Tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang mampu bertahan melawannya.

 

* * *

 

Justin mendirikan menancapkan Wizer Staff dan tombak Kain di tengah alas tumpuan sebelum menyusun lima benda lain di sekelilingnya. Posisi kelima benda itu begitu rapi sehingga mirip seperti lima sudut segilima sama sisi.

 

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari tombak dan Wizer Staff, membentuk pilar cahaya ke langit tepat ketika Justin meletakkan benda terakhir di alas tumpuan itu.

Seluruh permukaan pulau pun bergoyang karena gempa sesaat.

“Aku harus mencegah jangan sampai ada yang memindahkan barang-barang ini.” gumamnya kemudian.

Dengan kemampuan sihirnya, lelaki itu lalu melayang ke udara. Dia mengayunkan Summoner Staff ke udara kosong dan ribuan batu dalam berbagai ukuran yang telah dipahat berbentuk balok beterbangan, entah dari mana datangnya.

 

Dia mengayunkannya sekali lagi dan muncul pondasi bangunan yang sangat besar di bawah ketujuh benda itu. Balok-balok yang beterbangan mulai berputar di udara bagaikan angin tornado dan mulai menyusun di atas pondasi, membentuk ruang-ruang dan kamar-kamar.

 

Hanya butuh waktu kira-kira hampir setengah hari sebelum akhirnya bangunan yang dibuat dengan sihir itu selesai. Desain dan strukturnya sangat luar biasa indahnya, meskipun tujuannya hanyalah untuk melindungi ketujuh benda penyegel tersebut.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, dan Justin sudah mulai kelelahan. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan menuju ruang dimana dia meletakkan ketujuh benda itu. Dia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di depan pintu dengan menggunakan sihir.

_What you hear, heed it not;_

_What you see, touch it not;_

_Great is the disaster that awaits the ones who dare to disrupt the balance of the seal; since the consequence is gravely unbearable for human kind._

Justin lalu menaruh kutukan yang sangat hebat untuk melindungi alas tumpuan itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lelah.

 

* * *

 

“Profesor Dumbledore, kurasa kalian sudah bisa turun di sini!” seru profesor Ico kepada semua orang lewat pengeras suara, di tengah-tengah pertempuran yang begitu dahsyat.

“APA?” seru Hermione. “Ini sangat konyol! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa pergi dalam—”

Suara desingan seperti lontaran bola api menghentikannya.

“Lakukan saja apa yang dia katakan!” kata Harry. “Ayo, Ron!”

Ketiganya berlarian menuju alat teleportasi, dan dalam hitungan detik mereka telah berada di bawah. Tak lama, yang lain mengikuti.

 

“Kuharap mum dan nenek tidak apa-apa.” gumam Shelby ketika berada di dekat Harry.

“Mereka tidak akan apa-apa.” kata Dumbledore yang kini berada di dekat mereka. “Lagipula, masa sekarang dan masa lalu sudah tidak bisa diubah. Kurasa itu sebabnya kenapa mereka mengirimmu pergi dari rumah karena masa depan masih bisa berubah.”

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

Ron nyaris saja mengatakan kalau Dumbledore sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, seandainya saja yang bersangkutan tidak berada di dekatnya saat itu.

“Kupikir juga begitu.” kata Shelby lalu meninggalkan mereka. Dumbledore mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

 

“Apa maksud mereka?” kata Harry. Hermione hanya diam dan berpikir.

“Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur urusan mereka, Harry, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau tanya padanya. Anak itu sepertinya tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui.” katanya kemudian.

 

* * *

 

Justin menatap bangunan hasil karyanya dengan alis berkerut, berpikir apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan agar tempat itu bisa lebih terlindungi.

Setelah berpikir masak-masak, dia lalu mengangkat Summoner Staff tinggi-tinggi.

Ujung tongkat itu bercahaya, beriringan dengan munculnya cahaya dari dalam kuil yang baru saja dia buat. Itu pasti berasal dari ketujuh benda yang ditempatnya tadi.

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir sebesar pulau itu di angkasa.

Justin merentangkan tangannya dan jutaan bongkahan batu berbentuk kotak kembali bermunculan.

Dia lalu menunjuk pintu masuk kuil, menyegelnya dengan kekuatannya, dan menarik sebuah bola cahaya dari sana.

Dia menghentakkan tongkatnya sekali ke tanah dan bola cahaya itu pecah menjadi empat dan berpencar ke arah empat penjuru.

 

Bongkahan-bongkahan batu mengikutinya dan mulai menyusun diri, membentuk bangunan-bangunan di tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan menatap lingkaran sihir yang masih ada di sana.

 _Biarlah tempat ini tersegel untuk selamanya dan jangan ada yang boleh mendapatkan keempat kuncinya_ , batinnya. Dia melepas Summoner Staff yang melayang beberapa meter di depannya, lalu melesat tinggi ke angkasa.

Tongkat itu menghantam lingkaran sihir dengan bunyi yang dahsyat sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama-sama dengan lingkaran itu.

Terjadi gempa yang kuat, dan kuil di tengah danau pun perlahan-lahan mulai masuk ke dalam danau.

 

Setelah tindakannya yang cukup mengusik keseimbangan alam itu, Justin berdiri di sana sejenak, menikmati ketenangan yang mulai terasa sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sihirnya, kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

 

* * *

 

“Aku tahu kita tidak punya waktu untuk bicara tapi—aku penasaran.” kata Harry kepada Shelby.

Anak perempuan itu sepertinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Harry. “Aku, ibuku, dan nenekku adalah tiga orang yang selama ini hanya dikenal orang dalam legenda Yunani, Harry.” Dia menatap Harry sejenak, lalu kembali membongkar isi kantongnya, mencari apa lagi yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membela diri. “Kami adalah the _Three Fates_.”

Harry melongo. “Kau serius?”

“Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, Harry Potter.” kata Shelby. “Lagipula, meskipun kau tahu siapa aku, kau tidak akan mengingatnya.”

“Kenapa?”

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Shelby melihat ke langit. “Ah itu dia.” katanya.

 

Lingkaran sihir berukuran raksasa muncul di langit. Lingkaran itu adalah lingkaran yang sama ketika Justin melakukan penyegelan.

“Segel Pemisah. Dia berhasil melakukannya” kata Shelby lagi. Dia kembali beralih kepada Harry tapi anak itu sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Sesuatu terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Monster-monster yang mengejar dan menghadang mereka tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan pasir dan mulai tersedot ke angkasa, ke arah segel itu.

 

Harry bisa menduga kalau kemusnahan monster yang tiba-tiba tidak hanya terjadi di sana. Dan itu sempat membuatnya tertegun melihatnya. Sihir macam apa yang bisa membuat hal semacam ini terjadi? Sekarang dia tahu betul seperti apa sebenarnya kemampuan seorang Justin Appleby.

“Sudah waktunya, Harry.” Suara Josh mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Sudah waktunya kita berpisah.” jawab Josh. Dia menghela napas pelan. “Aku tidak bilang apapun untukmu tapi tetaplah hidup, Harry Potter. Untuk semua orang yang kau sayangi, dan juga untuk dirimu sendiri.”

“Segel itu bukan hanya memisahkan dunia ini, Harry. Tapi juga mengembalikan semuanya hingga ke keadaan sebelum semuanya terjadi.” Shelby melanjutkan. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu tertawa kecil. “Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ingin menjelaskannya kepadamu walaupun kau nanti tidak akan mengingatnya.”  

 

Harry bahkan tidak sempat menanggapi apa pun ketika sesuatu serasa menariknya, menyedotnya masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang jarum yang sangat kecil dan rasanya lebih mengerikan jika dibandingkan dengan dengan menggunakan sebuah portkey.

Ketika dia ditarik semakin dalam, Harry baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia mulai melupakan banyak hal. Seakan semua yang pernah dia lihat dan kenal sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Dia merasa takut, sangat takut. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya untuk ini.


	9. Epilogue - Is it the End?

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba putih menatap layar monitor berukuran raksasa dengan tatapan kosong.

“Aku benci sihir.” kata Josh, laki-laki itu.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sam yang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Pertama, karena Holy memang tidak menyukai sihir…” Dia berhenti.

“Dan yang kedua?”

“…sihir hanya membawa kesengsaraan dan kematian, walaupun untuk sesaat lamanya tampaknya dapat membantu kita.”

Sam terkikik. “Dulu kau begitu terpesona dengannya dan sekarang kau malah membencinya?”

“Karena aku sudah tahu apa akibatnya.” kata Josh. “Hal itu membawa lebih banyak penderitaan dan kehancuran daripada yang seharusnya ditanggung manusia.”

Sam memilih diam, menyimak perkataan lelaki itu.

“Bagaimana dengan Harry, Josh?” tanyanya kemudian, meski dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

“Harry tidak akan ingat pada kita.” kata Josh. “Bahkan waktu di dunianya pun kembali ke tahunnya yang keempat.”

“Jadi dia lupa semuanya.” kata Sam. “Justin berhasil melakukannya. Dia berhasil memisahkan dimensi itu dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Doom.”

Josh seolah tidak mendengarkan. “Hal yang terberat menjadi seorang Penjaga adalah kau akan tetap ingat, meskipun yang lain sudah lupa.”

 

“Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?” tanya Adam pada Mary sambil melirik ke arah Josh.

“Dia akan baik-baik saja.” jawab wanita itu. “Lagipula, kau tahu kita sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.”

Adam membungkukkan badannya sedikit, untuk berbicara ke telinga wanita itu. “Aku ingin kau mengintip sedikit apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.” katanya.

Mary terkikik. “Kau cemas padanya?”

Adam memandang ke arah lain, berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya. “Kau tahu maksudku. Dia adalah kawan kerja yang baik dan aku tidak ingin dia sedih terlalu lama.”

Mary meletakkan tangannya di pundak lelaki itu. “Sudah kukatakan, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia punya kita untuk mendukungnya.” katanya. “Lagipula, mengintip pikiran seseorang itu melanggar kode etik dan tidak bisa kulakukan sesukaku. Hanya Tuhan yang boleh melakukannya, kau tahu?”

“Baiklah…baiklah. Terserah maumu saja.”

 

Pembicaraan kedua kelompok itu pun terhenti ketika Matt berlari masuk ke ruangan sambil terengah-engah.

“Josh!” panggilnya.

Semua orang menoleh padanya.

“Ada apa? Kenapa kau pucat begitu?” tanya Josh.

“Ini mengenai Liz—” Dan dia langsung lari mendahului mereka.

 

* * *

 

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan Harry saat itu. Kosong. Nihil.

Pagi-pagi sekali tadi dia melonjak bangun karena kaget mendengar jeritan bibi Petunia yang diiringi suara pecahnya seperangkat porselen dari dapur. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan lelah, seakan baru saja ditarik bagaikan karet dari kepala dan kakinya. Dan sekarang ini, kosong.

Serasa ada bagian dari kepalanya yang menghilang begitu saja. Dan apa itu, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia menyambar tongkatnya, yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya lalu merapikan diri untuk menghadapi hari yang baru.

Tidak lama lagi dia akan segera memasuki tahun yang kelima di sekolahnya dan dia harus semakin waspada, terutama semenjak munculnya kembali Voldemort beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Mulai saat ini segalanya akan menjadi semakin kacau, dia tahu itu. Dan dia harus siap menghadapinya.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi dia berhasil menyegel dunia itu?.” Figur dengan suara mengerikan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi dengan lengan, kaki, bahkan jari-jari yang sangat panjang. Dia menggunakan gaun hitam panjang dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Wanita itu berdiri di tepi tebing sebuah hamparan gersang dan mati yang hanya mendapatkan sedikit cahaya dari bulan.

Kalau dia tidak bicara, mungkin setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mengira dia adalah salah satu dari pohon-pohon kering yang berdiri di sana.

“Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dimensi kecil itu. Tapi segel itu telah mengganggu rencanaku.” Dia diam sejenak.

“Ini hanya masalah mudah tapi butuh perjalanan panjang.” kata wanita itu lagi. “Kita harus mulai dari yang paling berbahaya dulu.”

Sesuatu muncul dari bayangan wanita itu, semakin lama semakin besar namun tidak terlepas dari bayang-bayang sang wanita pohon.

“Griever, kau kutugaskan untuk ini.”

 

Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya yang bagaikan ranting pohon dan menciptakan bola sihir yang sangat besar di angkasa.

Makhluk yang muncul dari balik bayangannya mengeluarkan suara bagaikan harimau.

“Jadilah satu dengan dunia baru dan ciptakan replika dunia dari ingatan si penjaga air. Inilah penjara untuknya.”

Makhluk itu lalu melesat masuk ke dalam bola yang semakin lama semakin sempurna bentuknya.

Bola sihir raksasa itu memudar sambil terus bertambah besar.

Suara tawa yang menyusul sungguh membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun akan merinding.

“Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi.”

 

 

**To Be Continued**

**In Different Fandom**

 

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba putih menatap layar monitor berukuran raksasa dengan tatapan kosong.

“Aku benci sihir.” kata Josh, laki-laki itu.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sam yang berdiri di sampingnya.

“Pertama, karena Holy memang tidak menyukai sihir…” Dia berhenti.

“Dan yang kedua?”

“…sihir hanya membawa kesengsaraan dan kematian, walaupun untuk sesaat lamanya tampaknya dapat membantu kita.”

Sam terkikik. “Dulu kau begitu terpesona dengannya dan sekarang kau malah membencinya?”

“Karena aku sudah tahu apa akibatnya.” kata Josh. “Hal itu membawa lebih banyak penderitaan dan kehancuran daripada yang seharusnya ditanggung manusia.”

Sam memilih diam, menyimak perkataan lelaki itu.

“Bagaimana dengan Harry, Josh?” tanyanya kemudian, meski dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

“Harry tidak akan ingat pada kita.” kata Josh. “Bahkan waktu di dunianya pun kembali ke tahunnya yang keempat.”

“Jadi dia lupa semuanya.” kata Sam. “Justin berhasil melakukannya. Dia berhasil memisahkan dimensi itu dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Doom.”

Josh seolah tidak mendengarkan. “Hal yang terberat menjadi seorang Penjaga adalah kau akan tetap ingat, meskipun yang lain sudah lupa.”

 

“Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?” tanya Adam pada Mary sambil melirik ke arah Josh.

“Dia akan baik-baik saja.” jawab wanita itu. “Lagipula, kau tahu kita sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.”

Adam membungkukkan badannya sedikit, untuk berbicara ke telinga wanita itu. “Aku ingin kau mengintip sedikit apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.” katanya.

Mary terkikik. “Kau cemas padanya?”

Adam memandang ke arah lain, berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya. “Kau tahu maksudku. Dia adalah kawan kerja yang baik dan aku tidak ingin dia sedih terlalu lama.”

Mary meletakkan tangannya di pundak lelaki itu. “Sudah kukatakan, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia punya kita untuk mendukungnya.” katanya. “Lagipula, mengintip pikiran seseorang itu melanggar kode etik dan tidak bisa kulakukan sesukaku. Hanya Tuhan yang boleh melakukannya, kau tahu?”

“Baiklah…baiklah. Terserah maumu saja.”

 

Pembicaraan kedua kelompok itu pun terhenti ketika Matt berlari masuk ke ruangan sambil terengah-engah.

“Josh!” panggilnya.

Semua orang menoleh padanya.

“Ada apa? Kenapa kau pucat begitu?” tanya Josh.

“Ini mengenai Liz—” Dan dia langsung lari mendahului mereka.

 

* * *

 

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan Harry saat itu. Kosong. Nihil.

Pagi-pagi sekali tadi dia melonjak bangun karena kaget mendengar jeritan bibi Petunia yang diiringi suara pecahnya seperangkat porselen dari dapur. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan lelah, seakan baru saja ditarik bagaikan karet dari kepala dan kakinya. Dan sekarang ini, kosong.

Serasa ada bagian dari kepalanya yang menghilang begitu saja. Dan apa itu, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia menyambar tongkatnya, yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya lalu merapikan diri untuk menghadapi hari yang baru.

Tidak lama lagi dia akan segera memasuki tahun yang kelima di sekolahnya dan dia harus semakin waspada, terutama semenjak munculnya kembali Voldemort beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Mulai saat ini segalanya akan menjadi semakin kacau, dia tahu itu. Dan dia harus siap menghadapinya.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi dia berhasil menyegel dunia itu?.” Figur dengan suara mengerikan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi dengan lengan, kaki, bahkan jari-jari yang sangat panjang. Dia menggunakan gaun hitam panjang dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Wanita itu berdiri di tepi tebing sebuah hamparan gersang dan mati yang hanya mendapatkan sedikit cahaya dari bulan.

Kalau dia tidak bicara, mungkin setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mengira dia adalah salah satu dari pohon-pohon kering yang berdiri di sana.

“Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dimensi kecil itu. Tapi segel itu telah mengganggu rencanaku.” Dia diam sejenak.

“Ini hanya masalah mudah tapi butuh perjalanan panjang.” kata wanita itu lagi. “Kita harus mulai dari yang paling berbahaya dulu.”

Sesuatu muncul dari bayangan wanita itu, semakin lama semakin besar namun tidak terlepas dari bayang-bayang sang wanita pohon.

“Griever, kau kutugaskan untuk ini.”

 

Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya yang bagaikan ranting pohon dan menciptakan bola sihir yang sangat besar di angkasa.

Makhluk yang muncul dari balik bayangannya mengeluarkan suara bagaikan harimau.

“Jadilah satu dengan dunia baru dan ciptakan replika dunia dari ingatan si penjaga air. Inilah penjara untuknya.”

Makhluk itu lalu melesat masuk ke dalam bola yang semakin lama semakin sempurna bentuknya.

Bola sihir raksasa itu memudar sambil terus bertambah besar.

Suara tawa yang menyusul sungguh membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun akan merinding.

“Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue as the starting of a new fanfiction.
> 
> Akhirnya selesai juga. Maka hutangku pun sudah lunas.
> 
> Ide ini aku dapatkan secara tidak sengaja ketika sedang merancang sebuah dunia baru untuk RPF berikutnya. 
> 
> Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah 'dunia' yang aku ciptakan itu nanti benar-benar jadi sebuah FF ataukah tidak.
> 
> Untuk semua orang yang menunggu FF ini bahkan hingga sudah menikah dan punya anak, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. 
> 
> Ini karya terakhir saya di fandom ini. It's been fun, guys. 
> 
> I never imagine that Harry Potter can taught me a lot. And I'm happy for that.  
> Karya berikutnya adalah di RPF Korean Idol karena trilogi ini disusul dengan trilogi Till We Meet Again+Additional Story.
> 
> Saya harap kalian juga mendukung saya di sana. Thanks a lot, guys (and gals)! :)
> 
> Salam, 
> 
>  
> 
> Danny


End file.
